Poor my Prince Stoic
by dhiya chan
Summary: Maniak peraturan menjalani hidup seperti rumus matematika, menjadikan segala peraturan yang ada dimuka bumi bagaikan pedoman hidup. Jangankan melanggar, walau perut lapar laki-laki ini lebih memprioritaskan perkerjaan dibandingkan yang lainnya. Namun apa jadinya jika ia yg maniak peraturan bertemu bocah berandalan baru menginjak SMP? Warr: Pedo Spesial buat I don't care about Taz.


Derap langkah telapak sepatu berbenturan diatas pasir ketika memijakan langkah kaki terdengar, disambut dengan lebih dari tiga orang laki-laki turut memacu kedua langkah kaki mengejar sosok tersebut. Terus berbelok kekiri dan kekanan tak tentu arah bahkan mengelilingi gedung bagian selatan sebuah kawasan, dua sosok tersebut akhirnya sampai pada pemberhentian terakhir saat menuju kehalaman belakang.

Sebuah halaman luas ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau dengan pagar pembatas terbuat dari beton berdiri kokoh menjulang setinggi dua meter, begitu sampai pada pagar pembatas itu, salah seorang dari sosok itu mengaitkan kedua tangan. Membuat pijakan menggunakan telapak tangan dari kaitan jemari tangannya untuk menumpu berat badan sang rekan yang telah memiijak telapak tangannya, kemudian mendorong tubuh sosok itu hingga terangkat lebih tinggi berhasil menggapai tepian pagar pembatas. Menangkap suara keributan dari arah belakang disertai derap telapak sepatu, sosok itu pun bergegas menaiki pagar pembatas, menjejakan kedua kaki pada tepian pembatas lalu meraih kedua tangan rekannya yang terjulur- menarik tubuh si rekan agar ikut berada ditepian pagar pembatas.

"Hei! Kalian berdua!" Seorang bergender laki-laki menunjukan telunjuk tangan kearah dua sosok menaiki pagar pembatas.

"Bweeee!" Kedua laki-laki berada dipagar pembatas menjulurkan lidah seraya menarik kantung mata, tak merasa takut dengan lebih dari tiga orang laki-laki kini berlari bersama seseorang yang sebelumnya mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada mereka berdua.

"Arghhh! Berhenti kalian!"

Tak menghiraukan geraman frustasi orang itu, salah satu dari dua laki-laki berada dipagar pembatas tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari hendak meloncat meninggalkan kawasan tersebut. "Sudahlah~... Kalian sebaiknya berhenti. Bilang pada_nya_ jika hari ini kami sedang bosan. _Dia_ pasti mengerti." Sosok bersurai pirang menepukan sebelah tangan pada sang rekannya yang sudah menjulurkan tangan terlebih dahulu- mengajak tos. Laki-laki itu pun menampilkan seringai lebar, membalikan tubuh memunggungi gerombolan orang-orang mengejar mereka.

"Adios~" Usai menggerakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dirapatkan seperti memberi hormat berupa salam perpisahan. Kedua laki-laki itu pun tertawa lagi untuk kesekian kali sebelum akhirnya tubuh mereka tak lagi terlihat dipandangan mata.

"EHHH!" Mata berwarna ungu pekat si laki-laki membelalak lebar, tak percaya melihat kedua laki-laki itu sudah meloncati pagar pembatas. "Arggggh! Aku tidak mau dihukum lagi oleh dia!" Laki-laki itu menjerit histeris, menyeruakan kekesalan sekaligus frustasi mengetahui untuk kesekian kali ia gagal mengemban tugas dari _dia_.

"Bersabarlah. Aku tahu ini berat." Rekan si laki-laki itu pun menepuk pundak si mata ungu keperakan yang sedang berjongkok kesal sembari mengacak rambutnya. "Tapi kau harus melaporkan kejadiaan ini pada_nya_."

Laki-laki itu terpengarah, menatap tak percaya kata-kata diawal yang diucapkan sang rekan serasa membesarkan hatinya hingga ia merasa lebih sanggup melaporkan perkara ini, namun dalam waktu sekejap tiba-tiba ia merasa terhempas saat sang rekan malah melimpahkan tanggung jawab kepadanya. "Bunuh aku sekarang..." Si lelaki tertunduk lesu dengan raut depresi kentara diwajah.

Sementara itu dilain pihak tak jauh dari kawasan gerombolan laki-laki berada dipagar pembatas, sebuah ruangan besar diisi sederet kursi rapat berbentuk oval berkapasitas 22 orang ditengah-tengah, rak-rak buku tersusun rapi disudut ruangan memberikan kesan lapang bagi ruangan itu, serta tepat ditengah-tengah sudut ruangan tak jauh dari meja rapat terdapat sebuah meja ukuran sedang dengan seseorang berseragam lengkap mengenakan belt dilengan kiri serta dibelakang meja terdapat dua buah bendera yaitu bendera jepang juga lambang organisasi intra sekolah, duduk bertopang dagu memeriksa kertas-kertas tertumpuk dihadapannya.

Tidak lama berselang ketenangan laki-laki terusik mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu. "Masuk." Tak mengalihakan pandangan dari kertas-kertas, laki-laki itu mempersilahkan seseorang memasuki ruangannya.

Mendapat isyarat, seorang laki-laki mengenakan seragam sama namun tidak memiliki belt memasuki ruangan. "Ada sedikit masalah, president."

Pandangan laki-laki itu seketika teralih dari kertas, masih bertopang dagu menatap seseorang yang kini telah berada dihadapannya. "_Mereka_ lagi?"

Mau tak mau, laki-laki yang baru masuk ruangan itu menganggukan kepala samar. "Mereka berhasil lolos. Suigetsu, Chooji, Neji serta Juugo tidak berhasil mencegah kepergian mereka." Lapornya memberi rincian.

Laki-laki bersurai raven itu tak memberikan reaksi berarti selain menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi, melipat kedua tangan menyangga dagu. "Akan kuurus mereka, sebaiknya kumpulkan seluruh anggotan OSIS lainnya. Kita akan mengadakan pembahasan mengenai festival musim panas diadakan pihak sekolah setengah bulan nanti." Mendengar perintah sang presiden, laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan. Bersiap menyebarkan pengumuman kepada anggota OSIS yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru gedung. Belum sempat beranjak, suara sang presiden menghentikan pergerakan si laki-laki. "Sampaikan pada junior-junior yang baru memasuki OSIS tahun ajaran baru untuk menghadapku."

Sorot tatapan tajam dari mata obsidan sang presiden OSIS membuat laki-laki itu meneguk ludah susah payah, terlebih mendengar nada suara yang begitu dalam seperti sedang mengincar mangsa siap untuk diterkam. Bagi si laki-laki sungguh malang nasip Suigetsu cs. Baru memasuki kubu OSIS, mereka sudah harus mendapat hukuman mengerikan dari sang presiden karena gagal mengemban misi untuk kesekian kali.

'Mengerikan!'

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kesepakatan kerjasama yang kami ajukan?"

Wanita mengenakan blous putih dipadu rok coklat tua ketat dengan panjang dibawah lutut tersenyum tipis seraya meraih cangkir putih diatas meja, meneguk teh dengan anggun. Tepat disamping si wanita seorang laki-laki berjas hitam memperbaiki letak kacamata, dari lensa bening melekat dikacamata miliknya laki-laki itu menilik seksama dua orang laki-laki bersurai raven nampak menimang usulan si wanita sembari memandang kearah kertas diatas meja. Senyum tipis terus terpantri diwajah si pria sebagi bentuk keramah-tamahan sekaligus tanda bahwa apapun keputusan dua orang laki-laki itu, ia akan menerima dengan lapang dada meskipun apa yang ia tunjukan tak senada dihati kecilnya.

Laki-laki bersurai raven panjang mengalihkan pandangan kearah si pria, berisik kecil. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan sebelum kita mengambil keputusan pengajuan kerjasama ini?"

Sosok mengenakan jas hitam _single breasted_ atau kancing sebaris, meletakan kembali kertas ditangan keatas meja. "Tidak." Tiada ekspersi berarti ditampilkan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu selain wajah kaku serta pandangan mata lurus tanpa senyum terukir dibibir. Sangat-sangat datar...

"Baiklah." Lelaki memiliki rambut panjang dikuncir satu mengangguk cepat. Mengalihkan kembali wajah menatap sang wanita mengulas senyum kecil, tak perlu ditanyakan lebih lanjut lelaki itu berujar optimis. Tahu rekannya pasti mempunyai jawaban yang sama dengan dirinya. "Berdasarkan proses difusi yang anda ajukan mengenai proyek produksi ban mobil perusahaan kami secara massal, serta menilai produktivitas, laba bersih, piutang, beban kerja pegawai, juga situasi pasar dunia. Maka kami berdua putuskan untuk mene-"

"Menolak proyek ini."

Si wanita dan juga rekannya yang berkacamata langsung mengalihkan wajah menatap laki-laki yang duduk dihadapan mereka, tepat disamping si raven bersurai panjang. "Maaf?" Sang rekan kerja si wanita memperbaiki kembali ganggang kacamata yang ia kenakan.

Laki-laki bermata obsidan dengan dua garis melintang dibawah kelopak mata berdeham pelan membersihkan kerongkongan yang terasa serak. Diantara dua orang kolega dihadapannya, sungguh si ravenlah yang sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban diberikan sang rekan.

Seperti tak peduli pada perubahan suasana dari tiga orang disekitarnya, itulah yang tertangkap dari ekspresi si lelaki. Tetap datar sama seperti sebelumnya. "Kami menolak proyek ini." Tegasnya lagi.

"Menolak?" Si wanita langsung bereaksi tak terima. "Maaf sepertinya anda tidak mengerti dengan proyek yang saya ajukan, Takano-san. Disini kami hanya mengajukan kontrak kerjasama dengan rincian kerjasama membeli ban yang diproduksi perusahaan anda secara massal untuk peluncuran mobil terbaru perusahaan kami, jelas sekali bentuk kerjasama ini tak terdapat suatu prosedur yang memberatkan perusahaan anda secara sepihak dari segi finansial. Malah perusahaan kami menanamkan modal saham untuk produksi ban mobil perusahaan anda agar bisa disupplay secara massal hingga meningkatkan keuntungan, memperkecil kondisi persaingan, dan memperluas penguasaan pasar." Tekan wanita itu dikalimat terakhir, jujur ia sangat kesal melihat wajah datar si lelaki.

"Saya tahu. Kartel produksi bertujuan untuk menyelenggarakan produksi bersama secara massal dengan masing-masing perusahaan menetapkan batas kuota produksi yang diperbolehkan." Sebut laki-laki itu singkat. "Tapi tetap saja keuntungan yang didapat dari pengajuan kontrak kerjasama yang anda ajukan tidak berimbang. Terdapat beberapa aspek penting yang membuat kami harus menolak kontrak kerjasama ini, karena saya yakin kedepannya akan memberatkan perusahaan kami."

Perkataan si pria tak pelak membuat wanita itu tersulut amarah. "Memberatkan perusahaan anda?" Dengusan tak percaya keluar dibibir si wanita seraya mengalihkan wajah tak percaya. Cukup membuat rekan lelaki pucat itu memijat keningnya pelan. "Perusahaan kami telah legal dan diakui oleh bisnis otomotif dunia, kami tidak mempunyai kecacatan apapun hingga anda berhak untuk berbicara seperti itu mengenai perusahaan kami!"

Lelaki itu menilik lagi dokumen-dokumen yang diajukan oleh si wanita sebagai refrensi serta penunjang persetujuan kontrak kerjasama. "Rancangan akuisisi wajib disetujui rapat umum pemegang saham karena perusahaan kami berbentuk PT. Dan kami lah yang berwenang untuk melakukan tugas itu. Kami tidak bisa menandatangani akta akuisisi ini karena syarat kelengkapan untuk melakukan akuisisi masih banyak kekurangannya. Baik itu surat permohonan dari perusahaan yang berbentuk badan hukum juga akta pendirian perusahaan dan perubahannya. Terlebih fotokopi surat penunjukan (letter of appoinment) atau kontrak (agreement) yang anda lampirkan belum dilegalisasi oleh notaris dan perwakilan dalam negeri." Laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan mata sendu meletakan kembali berkas-berkas kolega perusahaannya diatas meja. "Dalam hubungan bisnis antara perusahaan dengan distributor, retailer atau agen penjualan, posisi kami memang sebagai agen penjualan atau distributor yang bertugas memasok barang. Meskipun begitu tetap saja bila kedepannya terjadi perkara hukum terpidana, perusahaan kami lah yang terkena imbas paling besar."

Si wanita menunjukan raut wajah tak senang akan penuturan diucapkan laki-laki itu. Menyadari hal itu, rekan si lelaki menghela nafas, tak biasa berbuat banyak mendapati kolega perusahaan mereka benar-benar tersinggung dengan ucapan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Lihat saja si wanita yang kini telah memerintahkan pendampingnya untuk lekas merapikan barang-barang presentasi juga berkas-berkas penting diatas meja secara cekat, kemudian mereka berdua pergi tanpa pamit mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Jika kau hanya mempermasalahkan surat penunjukan yang belum dilegalilasi, kau bisa memberitahukan mereka untuk melengkapinya. Pertemuan ini bisa kita undur sampai dua minggu nanti tanpa harus menolaknya sekarang. Tidakkah kau bersikap berlebihan Utakata?" Decak laki-laki itu kesal seraya merapikan laptop miliknya.

Ikut merapikan laptop miliknya, Utakata dengan cekatan menyusun charger, mouse serta laptop kemudian memasukannya kedalam tas jinjing berwarna hitam. "Peraturan tetap peraturan Itachi. Aku tidak bisa menerima pengajuan kontrak kerjasama ini bila berkas yang diajukan tidak sesuai."

Mengancingkan satu buah kancing pada jas yang ia kenakan, Utakata laki-laki berkulit putih pucat meninjing tas laptop seraya beranjak berdiri. Itachi menghela nafas panjang, turut meninjinjng tas miliknya berjalan disebelah Utakata meninggalkan meja disudut restaurant. "Surat penunjukan itu belum dilegalilasi pihak notaris dalam negeri karena perusahaan mereka baru berdiri di Jepang. Kau tahu sendiri surat penunjukan perusahaan besar membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama agar bisa dilegalilasi." Itachi melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pintu restaurant yang telah dibuka oleh seorang pelayan.

Utakata berhenti sejenak, memandang kearah Itachi. "Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin selama mereka menjalani proses pelegalan anak cabang di Jepang, mereka bisa aman. Aku hanya mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk." Berjalan menuju basement parkir restaurant. Utakata mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari balik saku celana.

"Dan juga tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kemungkinan perkara hukum akan terjadi, Utakata!" Itachi akui, ia setuju dengan pemikiran Utakata namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menerima tindakan laki-laki itu menolak perjanjian kerjasama hanya karena masalah kecil tanpa harus membicarakannya terlebih dulu dengan Itachi.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan, Itachi." Menekan tombol disisi atas remote kunci mobil, mobil _pagani zonda_ berwarna hitam berbunyi dengan lighting mobil berkedip satu kali.

Itachi mengerutkan kening, menghela nafas penuh sesal diiringi gelengan kepala. "Aku muak dengan peraturan." Ratapnya pada diri sendiri yang harus bersama Utakata si maniak peraturan saat menjalankan perkerjaan penting seperti ini. Merebut kunci mobil dari tangan Utakata, Itachi pun segera berjalan menuju kursi kemudi. "Aku yang menyetir!"

Itachi tak bermaksud untuk bersikap tak sopan, hanya saja si maniak peraturan berwajah kaku seperti Utakata sangat taat pada prosedur hingga didalam kehidupan sehari-haripun, laki-laki memiliki mata sendu itu selalu menerapkan segala aspek taat prosedur. Baik dari segi makan, minum, berangkat kerja, bahkan menyetir mobil pun Utakata terapkan peraturan versi miliknya sendiri. Dan Itachi tidak ingin disaat mereka diburu waktu agar lekas sampai kantor, menyuruh Utakata mengendarai mobil hanya akan membuat mereka terlambat sebab Utakata punya peraturan menyetir yang rumit. Seperti rumus matematika dimana jarak antara mobil didepan serta mobil belakang harus berjarak dua setengah meter, kecepatan berkendara mutlak harus 45 kilometer perjam tidak boleh lebih dan tidak boleh kurang, bahkan jalur yang akan mereka lewati harus jalur utama jalan raya. Ia tidak ingin melewati jalur lain atau jalur bebas hambatan sebab bagi laki-laki berusia 25 tahun tersebut memilih jalan alternatif lain selain jalur utama sama saja seperti menyerbot suatu barisan antrian. Utakata tidak suka jika ia bertindak melenceng jauh dari peraturan yang telah ditetapkan.

Oleh sebab itu Itachi tak bisa membiarkan Utakata memegang kendali mobil kantor. Bersama dengan seorang maniak peraturan jauh lebih melelahkan daripada menaati peraturan itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Dering telepon diatas bilik-bilik meja disebuah ruangan, suara derit meskin faks, ketukan telapak sepatu dari wanita-wanita mengenakan pakaian ala wanita karir, kilatan flash mesin fotokopi, serta tuts-tuts keyboard mengiringi keramaian yang tercipta diruangan tersebut. Tak sedikit dari orang-orang ruangan itu fokus pada perkerjaan mereka didepan komputer, ada juga yang bercakap-cakap sejenak bersama dengan rekan-rekan dibilik meja seraya menegur salah seorang laki-laki sedang menyusuri bilik meja.

Memasuki sebuah ruangan berdinding kaca dengan dua buah meja tersusun rapi dalam ruangan tersebut, laki-laki bersurai panjang melepaskan jas berwarna abu-abu yang melekat ditubuh lalu menyampirkan benda itu pada sandaran kursi hitam. Menyandarkan punggung disandaran kursi sembari memijat pelupuk mata, mata obsidan si laki-laki memicingkan mata memandang sosok lain yang ikut masuk kedalam ruangan. Seperti yang telah ia duga sebelumnya selepas meletakan tas jinjing berwarna hitam, laki-laki itu kembali berkutat pada keyboard laptop. Mengerjakan kembali perkerjaannya dengan serius walau tak tercermin lewat raut wajahnya yang datar. Tak menampilkan emosi sedikitpun. Apakah temannya itu tidak lelah sama sekali sehabis berkomentar panjang membahas kontrak kerjasama tadi?

"Kau mau teh?"

Masih menekan tuts keyboard, laki-laki berkulit pucat tak bergeming sekedar mengalihkan pandangan mata dari layar laptop yang ia tatap. "Aku harus menyelesaikan rancangan model ban terbaru."

Hanya sekedar basa-basi saja menawarkan teh, tapi siapa sangka jika jawaban yang telah ia terka akan keluar dibibir Utakata. Itachi sangat mengenal teman semasa kuliahnya itu. Seorang yang kaku juga taat akan peraturan seperti menganggap peraturan tersebut adalah pedoman hidup. Namun tetap saja ia tidak menyangka bila menawarkan minuman sebegitu dianggap menganggu perkerjaan oleh Utakata.

Utakata memang disiplin dalam mengerjakan perkerjaan. Apalagi berhubungan dengan perkerjaan. Melihat penolakan Utakata, Itachi yakin jika ditawari makan siang Utakata pasti akan menjawab hal yang sama. Ia lebih mementingkan menyelesaikan perkerjaan daripada mengisi perut yang kosong.

Berjalan menuju ke lemari berisi buku-buku, Itachi membuka sebuah laci berisi snack-snack kecil ia siapkan untuk cemilan dikala lembur sampai malam. Meraih satu kantung teh berekstrak lemon, kantung teh tersebut Itachi masukan kedalam cangkir porselan tinggi dengan ganggang disampingnya. "Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu sebentar." Baru melangkahkan kaki sejenak menuju pintu, Itachi tiba-tiba berhenti seketika mendapati seorang laki-laki paruh baya membuka pintu ruangan mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua keruanganku sekarang."

Malapetaka datang.

Usai menunjuk Itachi dan Utakata menggunakan prososal yang digulung ditangan kanan, baik Itachi dan Utakata terdiam sejenak dari rutinitas kegiatan yang akan mereka kerjakan. Berbeda dengan Utakata yang telah bangkit dari kursi ia duduki, Itachi menggaruk surai ravennya kasar melihat raut wajah Utakata tak menampilkan emosi apapun saat keluar dari ruangan menyusul pria paruh baya tadi.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa setenang itu menghadapi boss yang sedang marah karena proyek kerjasama ia batalkan." Itachi hanya bisa menggeleng tak habis pikir lalu meletakan kembali cangkir porselein diatas meja. Ikut keluar dari ruang kerja.

.

Disudut keramaian kota Tokyo yang terkenal, dipenuhi ribuan pejalan kaki berlalu lalang disekitaran distrik istimewa pusat Tokyo, tepat di jantung distrik Shibuya sebuah gedung berlantai empat tak pernah surut akan hilir mudik manusia-manusia memasuki kawasan gedung tersebut. Remaja, orang dewasa, laki-laki dan perempuan terlihat berkumpul disebuah ruangan besar. Mereka berkumpul bukan karena terlarut akan satu objek yang mereka pandangi secara bersama-sama, berkumpulnya orang-orang diberbagai usia dan gender diruangan itu dilatar-belakangi oleh satu tujuan yaitu...

Bermain di game center.

Shibuya sama seperti distrik-distrik istimewa lainnya menghadirkan segala macam hal yang kau inginkan berada didalam satu wadah saja. Tidak hanya menjajakan pakaian, aksesoris, makanan, atau perlengkapan penunjang alat elektronik, toko-toko didistrik Shibuya juga menampilkan kebutuhan lain yang menjadikan distrik tersebut sebagai icon distrik terpopuler tak kalah dibandingkan distrik lainnya.

Suatu hal yang wajar bila mendapati gedung berlantai empat berisi segala macam permainan dihinggapi orang-orang dewasa serta remaja menengah atas, namun bila dari segelintir orang-orang berada ditempat itu, keberadaan dua orang bocah SMP masih mengenakan gakuan hitam terlihat sangat mencolok. Apalagi dinilai dari tinggi badan dua bocah itu, mereka pasti bocah-bocah nakal berusia tiga belas tahun yang baru menduduki bangku kelas dua SMP. Ditambah waktu sekarang baru menunjukan pukul setengah satu siang, dimana bagi murid SMP kebanyakan dijam seperti ini mereka pastinya berada dalam lingkungan sekolah mengikuti pelajaran, bukannya malah bermain permainan di game center. Tak sedikit dari aksi kedua bocah itu diselingi hal-hal tak baik seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini, beradu bermain game dengan uang jajan mereka digunakan sebagai taruhan untuk memenangkan game yang dikompetisikan.

"Ayo Gaara! Kau pasti bisa mengalahkan orang jelek itu!" Sosok bocah bersurai pirang menyemangati sang teman yang sedang memberikan tatapan mengejek seorang murid SMA. Bocah pirang itu terlihat tak peduli jika suaranya yang menyerupai teriakan terdengar oleh murid SMA itu hingga memicu keributan karena terprovokasi.

"Siapa yang kau sebut jelek, hah!" Merasa kalimat tersebut ditujukan padanya dari teriakan Naruto. Remaja berwajah sangar merenggut kerah baju bocah pirang, berang bukan kepalang melihat cengiran lebar terukir diwajah si bocah.

"Tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu pada temanku, brengsek!" Bocah memiliki rambut merah gelap melerai genggaman tangan si remaja SMA dengan mendorong kasar dadanya.

Tak terima agresi ditujukan bocah memiliki kantung mata yang semakin menggelap itu, remaja SMA bertindik tengkorak ditelinga beralih mencengkram kerah baju Gaara, lalu menampar kepala Gaara. "Memangnya kalau aku bersikap seperti ini, kau mau apa! Kau mau mati ditanganku?!"

Mendorong kuat tubuh si remaja tak lupa mengarahkan pukulan didada sebagai pembalasan karena menampar kepalanya, Gaara pun melangkah mundur memberi jarak antara ia dan remaja SMA seraya menunjuk jari tengah. "Kita selesaikan lewat game, aku menantangmu bermain game dengan sepuluh ribu yen sebagai taruhan!"

Gaara mengarahkan tangan pada salah satu mesin game center. Sebuah game virtual tactical RPG yang berfokus pada pertarungan antara robot bertema hardcore. Game ini sangat populer dikalangan para pencinta game sebab permainan ini tak hanya bisa bermain secara individual saja dengan player computer, tetapi juga bisa menantang player lain diluar mesin yang dimainkan, ditambah efek serangan dari robot yang dimainkan sangat dahsyat, didukung lagi dengan adanya perlengkapan pertempuran seperti pedang ataupun pistol sebagai simulasi untuk melakukan permainan. Pemain yang menjadi pemeran secara langsung. Dan karena keahlian berkelahi cukup mahir dalam realita, Gaara yakin ia bisa menang memainkan game ini walau belum pernah memainkannya satu kali pun.

Remaja itu tampak menimbang sejenak tantangan Gaara, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Menerima tantangan Gaara seperti menerima tantangan bocah SD, dan remaja itu sangat ingin membuat bocah sombong ini menangis tersedu-sedu karena telah berani bersikap kurang ajar bahkan menantangnya bermain game. Satu tepuk dua lalat mati. Setelah menerima uang Gaara, remaja SMA itu akan menghajar Gaara habis-habisan atas sikap kurang ajarnya.

"Baiklah." Angguk remaja SMA kemudian.

Gaara menyeringai kecil, menatap teman pirangnya sejenak seraya menguyah permen karet. "Jika kau menang uang ini milikmu. Tapi jika aku menang..."

Senyuman mengejek terlihat jelas dibibir si pirang disertai mengusap hidungnya kasar lalu bersedekap dada. Menunjukan gestur tubuh menantang, tak takut pada remaja memiliki tinggi lima belas senti dari mereka berdua dan juga tubuh yang cukup besar. "Lepas seluruh pakaianmu."

Reflek remaja SMA melotot garang, tangannya benar-benar terasa gatal ingin memukul kepala bocah kurang ajar tak tahu tata krama ini. Bersikap sok garang bak preman tak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya seperti bocah ingusan. Hilang sudah kesabaran si remaja, tak tanggung-tanggung ia pasti akan memberikan pelajaran menyakitkan untuk dua bocah tengik ini agar tak lagi bersikap congkak.

"Bersiap menangis seperti bayi, bocah keparat!" Si remaja pun mengisi lima buah koin kedalam mesin game.

"Kau yang harusnya bersiap-siap telanjang, brengsek!" Tak kalah akan hardikan remaja itu, Gaara balas mencaci. Sengaja meninggikan suara agar keributan dari suara mesin game dan orang-orang yang masih asyik bermain bisa mendengar teriakannya.

Mengisi lima buah koin ia keluarkan dari saku celana, bocah bersurai pirang menunjukan jempol ibu jari pada Gaara. Memberi isyarat akan dukungannya agar Gaara semangat melakukan permainan. "Kalahkan si brengsek itu, Gaara!"

Gaara mengangguk cepat- optimis. "Pasti!"

Setelah memilah beberapa opsi pengaturan tempat, karakter serta senjata yang dipakai, permainan pun segera dimulai dengan player pertama yaitu si remaja SMA berlari menuju kearah robot milik Gaara. Menggenggam erat pendang panjang ditangan kanan seperti ingin menebas robot Gaara. Gaara pun reflek menghindar, beralih kesebelah kiri sembari memutari tubuhnya lagi menguhuskan pedang panjang miliknya kearah depan dimana pada layar monitor mesin game tubuh robot si remaja laki-laki berada dibelakang robot Gaara, sebuah posisi yang bagus untuk melancarkan serangan empuk.

'100 point!'

"Argh!"

Sesaat setelah menerima tebasan dari Gaara, remaja SMA itu menggeram tertahan. Terkejut karena mendapat serangan langsung dari perangkat permainan yang dilekatkan ditubuhnya. Permainan simulasi tak hanya memberi efek nyata berupa serangan yang dilakukan gerakan tubuh oleh si pemain, tetapi juga serangan dari permainan tersebut dicerminkan secara nyata lewat listrik bertekanan rendah disengatkan pada tubuh sang pemain yang terkena serangan.

"Kasian~" Mengalihkan wajah kearah bocah tengik disampingnya, emosi si remaja SMA benar-benar telah tersulut dengan drastis melihat Gaara menyeringai mengejek, terlebih menyebalkan lagi bocah pirang berengsek juga ikut-ikutan menjulurkan lidah seraya menunjukan ibu jari kebawah.

"Bocah tengik sialan, kau tidak akan selamat hari ini ditanganku!" Menggerakan leher kekiri dan kekanan, laki-laki itu mulai memposisikan gerak tubuh dengan postur menyerang. Mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada ganggang pedang bercahaya seperti pedang difilm fiksi ilmiah Star Wars.

"Ayo tunjukan permainanmu padaku senpai, jika tidak ingin pulang dalam keadaan telanjang~" Gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mengacungkan kepalan tangan kanan pada bocah pirang berada tak jauh didekatnya.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan menang, kawan~" bocah itu pun turut mengepalkan tangan kanan, meninju pelan kepalan tangan Gaara. Tak lupa memberikan senyum mengejek terukir diwajah.

Gigi remaja SMA bergemelutuk erat, menahan diri sekuat mungkin untuk tidak memukul kepala kedua bocah ini disaat emosi membubung tinggi tak bisa ditolerir. Jika bukan karena uang taruhan, ia tidak akan segan-segan memberi pelajaran bagi kedua bocah tengik itu. Bersiap memberikan serangan kedua, remaja laki-laki itu pun kembali melancarkan pedang. Hendak menebas robot milik Gaara yang secara tak terduga berhasil ditahan Gaara dengan baik. Seketika itu juga senyuman angkuh terlukis indah dibibir Gaara ditengah-tengah kekuatannya menahan pendang yang tiba-tiba berat akibat menahan serangan remaja SMA. Banyak orang bilang segala kemungkinan itu ada, dan itulah yang kini dimanfaatkan oleh si remaja laki-laki. Menyadari dengan jelas Gaara kewalahan menahan serangannya, remaja SMA itu pun menggerakan kakinya menendang robot Gaara.

"Uggh!" Sebelah tangan Gaara lekas menahan perutnya, merasa sakit buah dari sengatan listrik yang terpasang ditubuh karena serangan si remaja SMA.

"Bwahahahaha!" Tawa si remaja menggelengar, membaur bersama keributan terjalin didalam game center. Jika beberapa saat lalu Gaara berpendapat bila ia berhasil menjadikan remaja SMA sebagai sasaran empuk, maka kini keadaan berbalik. Gaara menjadi bulan-bulanan serangan remaja SMA yang semakin gigih menghunuskan pedang, mengeluarkan tembakan bertubi-tubi mengenai robot Gaara secara membabi buta.

Bagaikan diserang dalam dua sudut arah oleh dua orang robot, robot milik Gaara tak mampu lagi bisa bergerak sekedar membalas serangan si remaja. Bocah SMP itu tertunduk, menahan kejutan listrik berkapasitas rendah terasa menggelitik tubuh. Walau berkapasitas rendah serta tidak membahayakan, tetap saja simulasi serangan permainan ini adalah listrik. Gaara sedikit kewalahan dan ia semakin sulit bergerak, tak bisa mengambil posisi yang pas untuk menyerang.

Menyadari hal itu, si bocah pirang melirikan mata menatap Gaara. Berniat mengirimkan sebuah pesan tak kasat yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka. Menerima tatapan mata si pirang, Gaara langsung mengganggukan kepala samar. Membiarkan sahabatnya berjalan mengendap-endap kearah si remaja hingga berada tepat disisinya. Kembali menatap Gaara dalam sorot mata yang cukup berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya, Gaara pun mengerjapkan kedua mata. Memberi jeda untuk si pirang menghitung mundur kisaran lima detik.

'Tendang!'

**'BRAK!'**

"URGGH!'

Dalam satu kali tendangan kuat pada salah satu mata kaki si lelaki yang dijegal bocah pirang, Gaara tiba-tiba bergerak cepat menancapkan pedang tepat dileher robot milik remaja SMA. Mengundang rintihan keterkejutan si remaja SMA ketika merasakan sengatan listrik pada bagian leher. Tetapi keterkejutan si remaja SMA tak hanya berhenti pada aksi bocah pirang pada kakinya, atau robot miliknya yang diserang oleh Gaara. Memandang kearah layar tepat dihadapannya, murid SMA itu tak mampu menyembunyikan raut wajah yang terlampau kaget membaca sederet tulisan berhuruf kapital terpampang dilayar mesin.

Game over...

"Berengsek!" Kalap mengetahui ia kalah akibat kecurangan dilakukan oleh si bocah pirang, remaja SMA mengedarkan pandangan kearah mesin game disampingnya. Berniat memberi pelajaran pada Gaara dan si pirang. "Berengsek!" Cacian demi cacian keluar dari mulut si remaja SMA, menghardik kedua bocah SMP yang kini telah melarikan diri keluar dari game center.

Seakan tak peduli orang-orang memandang karena kata-kata kotor terucap dibibirnya yang seorang pelajar, remaja SMA itu pun lekas melangkahkan kaki. Berlari mengejar sosok Gaara dan teman pirangnya dibalik pintu keluar terbuat dari kaca bening yang bisa terbuka secara otomatis. "Berhenti kalian! Bocah-bocah keparat!"

Terperanjat sesaat mendengar teriakan dari arah belakang, Gaara pun segera memacu kedua langkah kaki. Berlari sekencang mungkin melebarkan langkah kakinya. "Ayo Naruto! Cepat lari, dia mengejar kita!"

Bocah memiliki mata biru sebening samudera mengangguk cepat. Ikut melebarkan langkah kedua kaki berlari sekencang-kencangnya menghindari remaja SMA yang kini sudah berteriak kalap. Terus memanggil mereka dengan kata-kata kotor meminta untuk berhenti. "Ahh!" Berbelok kearah kiri disebuah persimpangan jalan raya, Naruto yang tidak bisa mengontrol laju langkah kaki hampir jatuh, tergelincir karena tak mampu memperlambat kecepatannya yang sedang berlari kencang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?! Dia ada dibelakang kita!" Tersulut emosi akibat terdesak oleh keadaan tak menguntungkan, Gaara tak segan-segan mencerca Naruto yang hampir terjatuh dan berpotensi membuat dirinya sendiri tertangkap.

"Jalannya licin!" Balas Naruto balik meneriaki Gaara, terhanyut oleh suasana panas ditengah remaja SMA yang saat ini masih mengejar mereka. Satu kesalahan kecil terkadang bisa menyulut kobaran api. Seperti yang sekarang ini terjadi pada Gaara dan Naruto. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?! Aku tidak mau dihajar orang itu!"

Gaara mendesah keras. Beginilah jika mengajak Naruto membolos dan membuat keributan dengan orang lain. Naruto selalu pasrah bila keadaan mereka terdesak. Gaara pun sama hal nya dengan Naruto, tidak ingin tertangkap tangan oleh remaja SMA yang sangat bernafsu menghajar mereka berdua. Tapi bagi Gaara jika ada peluang untuk menyelamatkan diri, maka ia akan mengejar peluang itu sampai mereka selamat atau paling tidak berharap remaja SMA itu merasa lelah dan tak lagi bernafsu mengejar mereka. Tak mengetahui arah pasti rute distrik Shibuya yang dipenuhi ruko-ruko dan blok gang-gang sempit, mengikuti insting Gaara pun berbelok kearah kiri disebuah gang sempit diikuti Naruto berlari tepat dibelakangnya. Begitu berbelok memasuki gang tersebut, langkah kaki Naruto dan Gaara spontan memelan dengan sendirinya yang secara perlahan lambat laut berhenti total seiring memelannya langkah kaki mereka. Bagikan merasa sesak akibat kehabisan nafas ketika berlari serta menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapan mereka, mata Naruto dan Gaara terbelalak lebar. Terperanjat kaget mendengar langkah kaki berjalan mendekat dibelakang mereka disertai suara tawa menyebalkan.

Jalan buntu.

Seperti terperangkap dijebakan tikus, Garaa dan Naruto tidak bisa menghindari terkaman _kucing_ yang kini memandang lapar, persis seperti ingin memangsa mereka berdua didetik ini. Tanpa menyisakan tulang, bahkan terkesan ingin mengoyak mereka berdua dari jemari kedua tangan yang berbunyi nyaring saat si remaja SMA merenggangkan tangan.

Membalikan tubuh memandang sosok dibelakang yang sedang menyeringai keji, Gaara turut merenggangkan tangan bersiap menyambut serangan si remaja SMA walaupun ia tak menampik jika mereka berdua akan pulang dengan wajah membiru. Pengalaman berkelahi murid SMP memang tak bisa disandingkan dengan murid SMA. Senakal-nakalnya Naruto dan Gaara, mereka berdua dipastikan tak akan menang dari remaja SMA ini.

Remaja SMA itu mendekat selangkah demi selangkah, tak memudarkan tatapan memangsa dari pandangan kedua mata dari wajahnya yang seperti iblis. "Dasar bocah-bocah keparat-"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah keparat?"

Suara lain berasal dibelakang berhasil menginterupsi aksi si remaja SMA. Terbukti remaja itu pun berhenti dalam jarak beberapa langkah saja dari Naruto dan Gaara, kemudian membalikan badan menatap sosok yang telah berani-beraninya menganggu kesenangan remaja itu. "Kheh! Tentu saja teman-temanmu, ini bocah!" Bila mata bisa berbicara, tatapan bocah laki-laki mengenakan seragam sama seperti Naruto dan Gaara mungkin diibaratkan seperti bilah pedang ditodongkan tepat dileher si remaja SMA. Keangkuhan dari remaja SMA itu terlalu tinggi, mendapat tatapan tajam dari bocah laki-laki itu bukannya merasa gentar ia malah tersulut, bocah-bocah SMP Kitazawa tak lebih seperti cacing menggeliat diatas tanah. Sekali injak, mereka pasti akan mati. "Keberatan bila aku memanggil mereka dengan kata-kata itu, kheh?"

Mata obsidan laki-laki itu memincing, terlihat sekali bocah mengenakan gakuan hitam yang tersemat rapi dibadan mengirimkan aura tak biasa menandakan bila ia murka. "**Sangat-sangat keberatan.**"

Kerutan dikening si remaja nampak- merasa tak terima. "Memangnya kau mau apa?! Menantangku sama seperti dua bocah sialan itu!"

Bocah SMP bersurai raven memejamkan kedua mata erat. Mengerutkan kedua alis hingga bertaut bersamaan dengan perubahan raut wajah yang semakin mengeras. _Cukup sudah!_

"Kau akan menyesal telah berkata seperti itu pada mereka berdua!"

**.**

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Poor my Prince Stoic**

**Genre : Romance, ****Hurt/Comfort****, Conflik, FriendShip.**

**Pair : ****Utakata & Rei Gaara**

**Slight Pair SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Rating: ****M**

**Warning : ****YAOI, Cerita Pasaran****, ****AU****, Ngaco Bin Ngaur, Typo ingin selalu hadir****, g sesuai EYD, alur kecepetan.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana gaduh dari suara orang-orang yang saling bercengkrama satu sama lain seketika lenyap ketika sebuah pintu terbuka dengan lebar, menghentikan aktivitas pertukaran pendapat dengan lebih dari lima belas orang duduk mengelilingi meja ruang rapat disuatu ruangan besar. Sosok laki-laki duduk tepat ditengah-tengah barisan meja rapat yang berbentuk huruf U bertopang dagu menyaksikan dua orang bocah berbeda warna rambut dipaksa masuk kedalam ruangan. Menerima begitu saja perlakukan lebih dari tiga orang remaja tanggung melemparkan mereka berdua dengan kasar, seorang bocah bersurai merah gelap memaki sosok itu dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Kami berhasil membawaanya, president." Lapor sosok yang dicerca si bocah merah. "Mereka berdua terlibat perkelahian dengan murid SMA Shikkusutīn, daerah Shibuya tak jauh dari game center."

Alis laki-laki itu terangkat. "Ahh~, baiklah. Kerja bagus. Terima kasih Sai, Shikamaru." Sang president OSIS yang berperan sebagai koordinator jalannya rapat mengalihkan wajah menghadap kembali kearah anggota perserta rapat. "Rapat hari ini selesai, jam sekolah juga sudah berakhir dua setengah jam yang lalu. Kita bisa lanjutkan rapat pembahasan mengenai event festival musim panas besok pagi." Mengalihkan kembali pandangan mata, laki-laki itu menatap tajam dua bocah memiliki tinggi tak lebih dari 125 cm dengan tatapan menusuk. "Untuk junior-junior yang baru memasuki OSIS harap datang kekediaman ku dengan membawa semua properti event yang akan diadakan festival nanti sebagai hukuman karena tidak bisa menjalankan perintah dengan baik." Suigetsu, Neji, Juugo serta Chooji melotot horor menyadari perubahan suara sang president OSIS. Laki-laki bersurai raven itu masih menatap dua bocah memasuki ruang rapat, tak mengalihkan pandangan matanya walau hanya sedikit saja. "Dan kalian berdua akan menerima hukuman dariku."

Naruto berdecak kesal dengan Gaara membalas tatapan mematikan dari president OSIS. "Hanya membersihkan toilet saja bukan?" Mengusap hidungnya sembari menyeringai tipis, Gaara optimis ia bisa lolos dari hukuman sang president OSIS, pasalnya bila membersihkan keseluruhan toilet sekolah sama saja memberikan akses baginya untuk melarikan diri dari hukuman.

Suigetsu menggeleng pelan kearah Neji. "Kalau aku jadi dia aku tidak akan mungkin bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu. President OSIS sedang murka, bagaimana mungkin dia menghadapi situasi ini dengan santai seolah-olah president sedang tersenyum bahagia kearahnya." Bisik Suigetsu pelan, tak habis pikir.

"Kau benar, mungkin dia mengalami kelainan." Angguk Neji setuju.

"Atau mungkin dia terobsesi setelah menonton Masha and The Bear. Dia menjadi Masha yang nakal, president menjadi serigala jahat." Chooji ikut menimpali, berlagak persis seperti ibu-ibu penggosip pada ketiga rekannya menggunjing seorang janda kembang beranak satu yang hobi menggoda suami-suami mereka. "Dan dia yang menjadi beruangnya." Chooji menunjukan telunjuk tangan kearah Juugo yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka bertiga, memberi petunjuk pada kedua rekannya seperti kode ala-ala tentara. "Badannya mirip sekali dengan beruang Masha." Bisikan Chooji yang terlampau kuat berhasil terdengar oleh Juugo. Mengundang tatapan sadis dari Neji dan Suigetsu, ingin sekali mereka berdua memukul kepala gentong air ini karena memasukan komentar tak penting, ditambah Juugo kini menatap tajam mereka bertiga.

_'Ya! Kau yang menjadi babinya!_' Teriak Neji dan Suigetsu kesal pada Chooji secara bersama-sama dalam batin.

President OSIS melepaskan tangan yang berteger didagu, menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman pada sandaran kursi menatap Gaara. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau berniat melarikan diri dari tugas membersihkan toilet, hn?"

Gaara terdiam, menatap president OSIS dalam kebisuan melihat senyum iblis terukir dibibir laki-laki itu. "Ya, sampai..." Telunjuk Gaara mengarah ke president OSIS seraya menatap laki-laki itu gusar. "...kau tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu."

Neji mengalihkan pandangan mata ke Suigetsu dan Chooji secara bergantian. "Akhirnya dia sadar juga kalau president mengerikan." Kedua bocah itu pun mengangguk cepat, kemudian bersama-sama mengalihkan kembali tatapan mata kearah Sasuke dan Gaara. Penasaran sekaligus berdebar apa yang akan terjadi pada bocah bersurai merah yang didiagnosa mengidap suatu kelainan secara sembarangan oleh mereka bertiga.

Sang president OSIS mengaitkan kedua jemari tangan, melebarkan senyum kejam yang semakin mengembang setiap detiknya. "Kalian berdua harus mengerjakan properti seluruh event yang diadakan festival sekolah kali ini." Sebalah mata obsidan president memicing Naruto dan Gaara dengan tatapan membunuh. "Properti itu harus selesai dalam waktu seminggu."

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak lebar, benar-benar tak mengira akan sebuah tuntutan dilayangkan president OSIS sebagai hukuman. Tak pelak Naruto berdecak kesal, menyeru protes keras- tak terima. "Yang benar saja?! Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa mengerjakannya dalam waktu seming-"

**"Seminggu, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."**

Tekan president OSIS mutlak. Memotong protes diserukan oleh Naruto, tak memberi ampun bagi kedua bocah yang telah membuatnya pusing selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini karena sikap pembangkangannya. Naruto dan Gaara terpengarah.

"Dan pengerjaan properti setiap event festival akan kalian kerjakan dikediamanku. Akulah yang mengontrol kinerja kalian secara _langsung_."

Naruto dan Gaara semakin terperangah, tidak bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur dari terkaman sang president OSIS. Atau mungkin sekedar lepas dari tuntutan hukuman, mereka tak berani berkhayal sebab kali ini mereka yakin jika berhasil kabur. President OSIS tak main-main memberikan hukuman yang lebih menyakitkan dari yang ia janjikan sekarang.

'Mengerikan!' Batin Neji, Chooji, serta Suigetsu bersamaan memandang takut aura gelap menguar ditubuh president OSIS.

.

.

.

Raut wajah Itachi tidak bisa lagi diterka atau sekedar ditelusuri satu buah makna yang tersirat ketika keluar dari dalam mobil terparkir didepan halaman rumah. Selepas dimarah habis-habisan oleh ayahnya karena membatalkan kontrak kerjasama akibat buah dari pemikiran sempit Utakata, kini ia harus mengerjakan proyek desain ban model terbaru untuk motor balap milik pembalap dunia Valentino Rossi. Mengerjakan proyek desain ban memang tidak sulit, dalam kurun waktu dua jam saja Itachi telah berhasil menciptakan desain ban motor sesuai dengan keinginan klien. Namun pengerjaan desain ban motor tersebut akan sangat melelahkan bagi Itachi sebab Utakata si maniak peraturan ikut andil dalam pengerjaan desain ini. Ditambah waktu yang diberikan Fugaku sebagai hukuman atas batalnya kontrak sampai besok pagi, berikut dengan presentasi yang harus ia lakoni bila bertemu dengan kliennya para petinggi YAMAHA nanti. Sampai tengah malam pun Itachi yakin mereka tidak akan berhasil menyelesaikan satu model ban pun. Utakata si maniak peraturan pasti akan mengekang ide-ide cemerlang Itachi, berdalih bila ide tersebut tidak sesuai dengan konsep dan pola yang diinginkan klien. Beda pendapat memang hal lumrah, sering terjadi dimana pun kita berada. Tetapi lain cerita jika yang Itachi hadapi sekarang adalah Utakata. Mengetahui Utakata ikut dalam pengerjaan desain ban, Itachi saja sudah sangsi apakah mereka berhasil mengerjakan desain ban tepat waktu atau malah mendapat hukuman lagi dari ayahnya.

"Silahkan masuk Utakata." Melangkahkan kaki memasuki teras sebuah rumah megah berlantai dua, Itachi pun membuka pintu masuk ukuran besar dilapisi cat putih.

Sebuah ruangan besar dengan anak tangga dibagian tengah-tengah ball room rumah terlihat dimana setiap pintu yang mengubungkan ruangan lain juga nampak dipandangan mata Utakata. Bergaya ala jaman victoria, didominasi warna putih dan cream terdapat pada wallpaper dinding dan juga gorden sebagai gradiasi warna dari dalam ruang tengah rumah itu. Bagi orang lain yang memasuki rumah Itachi, kebanyakan raut terkejut sekaligus binar kekaguman akan nampak. Untuk Utakata adalah sebuah pengecualian selain satu orang lagi yang tidak menunjukan raut tertarik pada rumah Itachi. Terkesan tidak peduli adalah mimik wajah yang paling mendominasi dari wajah Utakata dan teman si rambut merahnya, tetapi perbedaan raut wajah keduanya terlihat mencolok. Bila si rambut merah kejinggaan yang sering bermalam disini menunjukan wajah tak peduli tetapi terkesan _hidup_. Makhluk disamping Itachi tak lebih seperti _patung_ yang diberi kuasa untuk berjalan seperti manusia. Tidak memiliki emosi, bahkan raut wajah Utakata kini terpeta datar.

Jika Utakata berdiam diri dijajaran patung manekin pada sebuah etalase toko baju, Itachi yakin orang-orang akan mengira Utakata adalah patung sungguhan. Hanya saja ketika didekati, mereka pasti akan histeris mengetahui _patung_ Utakata dapat bernafas. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Itachi membayangkan Utakata benar-benar menjadi patung. Itachi bukan bermaksud kejam, dia cuma memberikan satu hal penting yang membuktikan bahwa Utakata bukan seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Kau naik tangga, terus jalan lurus. Jika menemukan persimpangan lorong, belok kearah kiri. Kamarku tepat didepan kamar adikku." Tunjuk Itachi secara tak langsung memerintahkan Utakata untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu. "Aku akan meminta asisiten rumah tangga untuk membawakan makanan dan cemilan." Melihat Itachi telah pergi menuju sebuah ruangan tertutupi pintu. Utakata lekas melangkahkan kaki menapaki tangga.

Jas hitam tersemat dibadan masih nampak rapi ditubuh Utakata. Walau hari sudah beranjak sore menjelang malam, penampilan Utakata tak seperti para perkerja kantoran yang telah menghabiskan sepotong hari waktu kerja bergelut dengan mitra kerja. Kebanyakan pegawai kantoran lainnya baik pria ataupun wanita pasti akan melepaskan penat, menggelung lengan kemeja, atau melepaskan kerah kancing bagian atas untuk bernafas sejenak setelah dihimpit lingkaran dasi, Utakata tak melakukan hal itu. Karyawan teladan yang menaati segala peraturan seperti pedoman hidup terkesan tak ingin mengotori penampilannya yang rapi dan juga bersih.

Memasuki koridor panjang setelah menaiki tangga, Utakata yang hendak berbelok kearah kiri tak sengaja menangkap suara gaduh di sebuah kabar berjarak beberapa langkah saja dari posisinya saat ini. Kegaduhan itu tak hanya tercipta dari dua orang saja, ada satu suara yang menarik dengan intonasi, logat, serta kata demi kata terucap sangat berbeda, memberi reaksi tersendiri bagi tubuh Utakata yang disetiap kata terlantun, sesuatu didalam diri Utakata bergejolak. Membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, aliran darahnya terasa mengalir deras hingga ia merasakan getaran menggelitik kuat perutnya- sebuah efek yang cukup dahsyat dimana semakin Utakata menajamkan telinga fokus mendengar suara aneh itu, Utakata merasakan rasa linu didada.

Suara siapa ini?

Kenapa tubuh Utakata bisa berkontraksi sebegitu hebat hanya karena mendengar suara itu?

Seiring memfokuskan pendengaran pada satu suara yang dibaur oleh dua suara lainnya, Utakata tak sadar ia telah bergerak dengan sendirinya melangkahkan kedua kaki perlahan-lahan selangkah demi selangkah. Tak kuasa menahan getaran hebat pada tubuhnya, tangan kanan Utakata merambat didinding koridor, memejamkan kedua mata meresapi setiap kata-kata yang terasa indah ditelinga. Menemukan sebuah pintu coklat tak tertutup secara sempurna, Utakata yang bermaksud membuka pintu itu secara perlahan ingin mengintip sosok bersuara aneh membelalakan mata mana kala pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya akibat ditarik seseorang.

'DEG!'

Tubuh Utakata seketika membeku, terbelalak lebar tak percaya memandang seorang bocah yang memiliki tubuh tak lebih dari batas dadanya berdiri diambang pintu. Tidak seperti hal nya Utakata, bocah itu menyeritkan alis. Bingung mendapati Utakata berdiam diri didepan pintu masuk kamar. Terlebih mengherankan lagi tangan kanan Utakata berada tepat diatas dada sebelah kiri si bocah, menyentuh dada bocah itu dengan kelima jarinya.

"Kenapa kau menyentuh dadaku?"

Melihat arah pandang mata si bocah bergantian menatap wajah Utakata serta tangan yang berada diatas dada, Ukakata reflek menarik mundur tangannya menyembunyikan raut... Gelisah?

"Kau aneh sekali, paman. Kenapa kau menyentuh dadaku?!"

Pemandangan tak lazim, dan mungkin semua orang akan berpikir ini sebuah keajaiban bila memandang wajah Utakata sekarang. Seorang maniak peraturan, bersikap kaku, serta tak memiliki emosi apapun selain wajah datar kini terlihat terkejut dan juga... Kecewa.

"Ada apa?" Seorang bocah lain dari dalam kamar berjalan menghampiri Utakata dan juga temannya yang berada diambang pintu kamar.

"Paman ini aneh sekali, mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri dan tadi dia memegang dadaku." Jelas bocah itu seraya menunjuk Utakata. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Utakata kini terlihat seperti semula. Tak menampakan emosi lain selain wajah datar juga tatapan tak bermakna.

Didetik itu juga raut remaja tanggung bertubuh tinggi itu berubah drastis. Menatap nyalang Utakata. "Siapa anda? Apa yang anda lakukan dikamarku?" Remaja itu pun mengangkat tangan kanan menyingkirkan tubuh si bocah dari ambang pintu hingga ia kini berhadapan dengan Utakata. Menyembunyikan tubuh si bocah dibalik punggungnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan pada sisi pintu.

Baru hendak menjawab pertanyaan si remaja raven, sosok lain dari dalam kamar muncul. Menyingkirkan sebelah tangan si remaja raven disisi pintu dengan bersedekap dada menatap Utakata. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto, paman berengsek?"

Berhasil mengendalikan gejolak emosi yang terkontraksi oleh tubuhnya akibat suara aneh itu, kini Utakata kembali dihadapkan pada gejolak lain ditubuhnya yang lebih menggila. Membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang, aliran darah terasa mendidih diseluruh permukaan tubuh yang secara langsung memberi dampak luar biasa pada perubahan raut wajah Utakata. Rona merah pekat menjalar disekitar wajah, nafas Utakata semakin berat, memburu disetiap tarikan nafas yang ia buat. Dan reaksi sama seperti sebelumnya yang ia rasakan ketika mendengar logat aneh itu, dada Utakata kembali terasa linu. Menghimpit kuat ulu hatinya yang membawa tangan kanan Utakata menyentuh dada ketika berusaha menormalkan nafas yang sudah memburu.

"Ada apa Sasu- Utakata!" Berjalan beberapa langkah memasuki koridor kamarnya dan kamar sang adik. Itachi segera berlari menuju kearah Utakata. Mengalungkan lengan tangan Utakata dipundak, Itachi pun menuntun rekan kerjanya masuk kedalam kamar. "Sasuke, tolong bawakan inhaler juga air hangat kekamar ku."

Mengangguk singkat menerima perintah Itachi, Sasuke memandang tubuh Utakata yang telah menghilang dibalik kamar Itachi dengan tatapan tajam. Sekalipun bocah kelas 2 SMP, insting Sasuke tak pernah salah. Entah mengapa kesan pertama saat bertemu dengan teman kerja kakaknya, Sasuke tidak berhenti merasa khawatir akan keselamatan dua bocah bodoh yang sudah menjadi temannya sewaktu TK. Terdengar konyol memang, tetapi Sasuke memiliki bukti yang sangat kuat. Memegang dada Naruto. Kheh! Amarah Sasuke terasa membubung tinggi, ingin sekali menaruh racun badak kedalam air hangat yang akan ia sajikan untuk Utakata karena telah berani menyentuh dada Naruto. Ia yang mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Naruto mati-matian menahan diri menjaga sang pujaan hati agar tak terjamah dari nafsu bejatnya sampai waktu yang tepat tiba.

Ya~

Jika Utakata berani berbuat macam-macam pada Naruto, Sasuke tidak segan-segan akan menunjukan neraka kehidupan. Tetapi dilain pihak, Sasuke rasa keberadaan Naruto masuk dalam katagori aman tetapi tidak untuk Gaara. Melihat reaksi ditunjukan Utakata ketika berhadapan dengan Gaara. Sasuke yakin...

Ada yang tidak beres dari laki-laki itu.

.

Itachi menyodorkan gelas bening berisi air hangat kepada Utakata yang kini setengah duduk bersandar didinding dengan sebuah bantal disematkan pada perpotongan leher dan punggung Utakata, sebuah posisi yang cukup efeketif digunakan sebagai langkah pertolongan pertama untuk penderita asma yang kambuh. Menerima gelas disodorkan Itachi, Utakata menyesap air hangat tersebut sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Melepaskan sisi gelas dari mulutnya, Utakata tak menunjukan raut wajah berarti pada Itachi. "Ya, terima kasih."

Itachi mengendikan bahu singkat, kemudian duduk diatas kursi dengan meja bulat ukuran sedang berada tak jauh dari ambang pintu kamar. Mengeluarkan laptop miliknya keatas meja, Itachi pun mulai menekan tombol start. "Aku akan merangkai sketsa kasar ban motor untuk klien kita. Jika telah merasa lebih baik, kita bisa berunding seperti apa pola permukaan desain ban motor itu nanti."

Menegak lagi air hangat digelas dalam dua kali tegukan Utakata pun berdiri, menegakan tubuh tak lagi setengah duduk sembari melangkahkan kaki. Tak peduli jika bantal yang ia sandarkan dileher terjatuh saat menghampiri Itachi. "Kita bisa merundingkannya sekarang."

Melihat Utakata telah menarik kursi dihadapannya, menatap tajam Utakata. Tak mengizinkan laki-laki itu untuk duduk. "Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Pasca recovery dari asma mu, kau tidak boleh duduk dulu. Istirahatlah sekitar lima belas menit lagi, pernafasanmu belum bergerak normal sepenuhnya."

"Aku bisa merasakannya bila keadaan ku kini baik-baik saja." Mengabaikan ucapan Itachi, Utakata pun akhirnya duduk dikursi tanpa bisa Itachi cegah.

Itachi memijat pelupuk mata, tak habis pikir mengapa maniak peraturan ini sangat keras kepala. "Baiklah. Jika kau telah merasa lebih baik sebaiknya kita bersama-sama membuat desain sketsa kasar terlebih dahulu kemudian kita rundingkan hasil sketsa kasar milik masing-masing, lalu mencocokan pola yang tepat untuk desain selanjutnya. Bagaimana?" Bila Utakata telah keukeuh ingin segera berkerja maka tiada hal lain yang bisa Itachi lakukan selain mengerjakan desain ban motor secara bersama-sama untuk meminimalisir perdebatan panjang nantinya.

Mendapati Utakata menggeleng samar, Itachi mengerutkan alis dalam. Bersiap mendengar protes apa lagi yang akan diajukan si maniak peraturan. Apakah dia tidak setuju dengan konsep metode pengerjaan desain ban yang dibuat oleh Itachi?

"Sebaiknya kau saja yang mengerjakannya, aku akan mengikuti apapun pola desain yang kau rancang."

Itachi melotot tak percaya begitu mendengar ucapan Utakata. Dia? Si maniak peraturan melimpahkan pengerjaan pola desain ban terlebih dahulu kepada Itachi tanpa berniat berdebat seperti ritual yang sudah-sudah mereka lalui. Apa benar jika laki-laki dihadapannya kini adalah Utakata?

"Kau yakin?"

Tidak ada yang aneh dari raut wajah Utakata sekarang. Tetap seperti sebelumnya, datar juga tak menunjukan secuil emosi. "Ya." Meski gestur tubuh Utakata tak menampilkan perubahan yang berarti tetap saja jawaban Utakata memiliki keanehan tersendiri.

Memikirkan deadline tugas desain ban yang harus selesai besok pagi berikut dengan presentasi produk ban. Itachi menyingkirkan segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan bergumul dipikiran melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa terjadi pada Utakata. Program Autodesk 3ds Maxs yang berhasil terloading sempurna saat mengklik icon program tersebut dilayar dekstop, Itachi pun terlarut dalam dunianya menggeluti perkerjaan desain program dengan mulai mengarahkan kursor mouse, menekan icon-icon yang akan ia gunakan pada perangkat berbentuk tiga dimensi itu.

Setelah mengalihkan tatapan mata sepenuhnya pada layar laptop, Itachi tidak menyadari jika pandangan mata Utakata tak lagi berfokus dilayar laptop miliknya sendiri. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu terus mengarahkan tatapan jauh keseberang ambang pintu kamar Itachi yang terbuka lebar sebagai akses udara ketika ia sesak nafas, dimana terdapat pintu yang juga tak tertutup menampakan dua orang sosok sedang berkutat dengan karton, kertas warna, balon-balon kecil berwarna-warni diatas karpet.

Melihat sekilas saja orang-orang pasti tahu jika Ukataka kini melihat kearah dua bocah berbeda warna rambut tersebut. Tetapi bila dilihat lebih seksama pandangan Utakata sebenarnya jatuh pada satu sosok memiliki warna rambut mencolok. Dengan suara khas dan logatnya yang terdengar lucu ketika mengumpat kata-kata kasar, Utakata mengabaikan layar laptop yang telah menggelap demi menatap keberadaan si bocah.

Seorang murid SMP yang mampu membuat tubuhnya bereaksi sangat hebat sampai-sampai ia sendiri tak bisa mengerti mengapa tubuhnya bisa _seliar_ ini hanya karena mendengar suara bocah itu. Lebih dari sekedar gejolak tubuh. Serangan sesak nafas mendera Utakata beberapa menit lalu bukan tanpa alasan. Menatap si rambut merah secara langsung seperti tadi, Utakata semakin tak mengerti mengapa hanya dengan melihatnya saja tubuh Utakata bereaksi semakin ekstrim. Nyatanya jangankan sesak nafas, mengidap penyakit pun itu tidak.

"Utakata!"

Laki-laki memiliki rambut raven dengan potongan belah pinggir mengerjapkan kedua mata, menolehkan wajah tak lagi memandang kamar Sasuke. Itachi semakin mengerutkan wajah menatap penuh tanya. "Ada apa?" Bersikap sewajar mungkin, Utakata menatap kembali layar laptop. Menyibukan diri menggerakan kursor mouse.

"Aku telah menyelesaikan sketsa kasar desain ban motor." Memutari laptop miliknya hingga menyamping agar bisa dilihat Utakata, Itachi pun menekan tombol enter. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Gambar sketsa kasar ban rancangan Itachi masih berupa garis tipis berputar memperlihatkan permukaan ban serta pola-pola lain secara berkala. "Jika kau memiliki ide lain, silahkan katakan saja. Pola ban yang aku rancang ini memiliki beberapa keunggulan. Aku berencana membuat ban generasi terbaru dari BT-003RS yaitu BT-012RS." Telunjuk Itachi mengarah pada laptop miliknya, menegaskan akan posisi desain ban motor yang ia rancang.

Utakata menangkupkan tangan kanan didagu dengan dua buah jari menutupi bibir, siku tangan kanan pun ia sandarkan pada ganggang kursi agar mempermudahkan ia menyanggah dagu. Utakata terdiam, tak mengeluarkan satu patah kata mendengar Itachi yang sedang mengklarifikasikan desain ban, walau pun kedua mata Utakata fokus menatap desain ban Itachi, hal itu tak berlangsung lama sebab tatapan Utakata segera beralih memandang Gaara lewat sudut mata.

"Sama seperti generasi sebelumnya, BT-012RS bisa digunakan untuk motor dengan berbagai ukuran mesin dan model dari kelas sport menengah ke kelas super sport. Desain pola tread ban aku optimalkan, juga menambahkan 15% LC untuk memberi jangka hidup lebih panjang saat diperlintasan dan batas penggunaan ban itu sendiri pada kendaraan." Merasa ia telah berbicara banyak namun tak mendapat respon berarti dari Utakata, sebelah alis Itachi terangkat, menatap Utakata sedang berdiam diri dengan sudut mata mengarah ke ambang pintu kamar tepat dimana Naruto dan Gaara nampak saling mencerca menangani hukuman diberikan Sasuke. "Jadi..." Sengaja menghempas telapak tangan dimeja menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring, Itachi tersenyum dalam batin melihat reaksi Utakata. Mau berwajah datar sampai kiamat pun, Itachi tahu laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu kaget mendengar suara meja yang ia pukul. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Utakata? Kau ingin menambahkan sesuatu?"

Utakata berdehem pelan membersihkan serak dikerongkongan. "Kau menggunakan pola berbentuk S pada tread ban dengan kedua sisi ban kau desain memiliki pola RIB LUG. Menggunakan dua pola ganda pada ban ini apakah kau berani menjamin kekuatan kinerja grip-nya lebih baik dari versi BT-003RS?" Disela-sela menjabarkan spekulasi sekaligus melayangkan satu pertanyaan, sudut mata Utakata kembali menatap kearah pintu kamar Sasuke. Memandang Gaara. "Daya cengkram (grip) tipe ban sport harus tinggi sebab tipe ban sport di lapangan balap harus didukung dengan kinerja grip pada saat menikung dengan kecepatan tinggi."

Itachi menganggukan kepala, amat kagum kepada Utakata disaat laki-laki itu tak sepenuhnya fokus akan penjelasan Itachi karena terus memandang kamar Sasuke, Utakata masih bisa menganalisa bentuk pola sketsa kasar desain ban rancangannya. "Kekuatan daya grip ban BT-012RS telah kusesuaikan dengan _velg_ rancanganku. Meskipun kinerja grip BT-012RS lebih kuat dibandingkan pendahulunya, daya lontar saat pengereman cukup aman walau dilakukan secara mendadak atau menekan tangkai rem dengan kekuatan penuh."

Utakata rasa terus memandang kearah si bocah berambut merah, menelisik setiap pergerakan Gaara yang tertangkap disetiap pengheliatan mata. Merekam setiap jejak kegiatan dilakukan bocah itu kemudian menyimpannya rapat-rapat didalam memori untuk ia kenang tanpa menyadari situasi bila Itachi kini selesai menjabarkan spesifikasi desain bannya. Utakata terlarut dalam imajinasi liar mendengar suara Gaara yang menggeram frustasi karena tak berhasil membuat properti perlombaan. Bulu kudu Utakata meremang seketika mencerna geraman suara Gaara teralun setiap detik hingga aliran darah kembali berdesir mempompa jantung dengan kencang, berdetak tak karuan. Otak Utakata langsung berkerja, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika suara geraman itu keluar dalam situasi yang...

Berbeda?

Utakata mengepalkan tangan kanan erat. Tak kuasa menahan golak debaran jantung bergemuruh didada membayangkan mata jade Gaara yang selalu menatap galak semua orang serta selalu mencaci, berbicara kotor dengan kata-kata makian memberi pandangan berbeda kepada Utakata. Suatu kondisi tak biasa dimana pikirkan Utakata menyeruak diiringi gambaran khayalan yang membuat debaran jantungnya semakin menggila, tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan mata barang sedetik pun dari Gaara sang objek fantasi. Meskipun suara Itachi terus menerus memanggil nama Utakata meminta ia kembali kealam sadar serta secara tak langsung menekankan Utakata untuk berhenti memandang Gaara, laki-laki bersurai hitam pendek itu nampak tak berniat mengakhiri aksinya memandangi Gaara. Ia semakin terlarut, terbuai akan pesona objek fantasi yang makin _liar_. Bahkan ketika mata jade Gaara menyadari bahwa Utakata menatap kearahnya, Utakata mengangkat sedikit dagunya. Tak mengurangi sedikitpun kadar intensitas tatapan tajam yang ia arahkan, malah terkesan memberi sugesti pada Gaara secara terang-terangan kalau sekarang ia memang sedang menatap bocah itu hingga tak ayal pandangan kedua mata insan itu kini saling beradu. Menyelami arti tatapan masing-masing dari mereka, Gaara menatap Utakata dengan pandangan menantang. Sedangkan Utakata memandang Gaara dengan tatapan seduktif memiliki beribu makna.

'BRAK!'

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba tertutup sesaat ketika beradu pandang, sosok Sasuke datang. Menghalangi pandangan mata keduanya. Mengirimkan tatapan tajam antara dua lelaki dewasa, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke lekas menutup pintu kamar. Menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat nyaring, cukup untuk merubuhkan pintu coklat itu pasca membantingnya dengan kuat.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan sketsa desain mobil secara keseluruhan, setelah itu silahkan kau analisa. Jika sudah selesai, aku akan mempersiapkan bahan presentasi pertemuan dengan klien." Itachi pun mulai membuat garis-garis yang lebih nyata pada program desain ban menggunakan mouse.

Bukannya bermaksud untuk menutup mata, tetapi Itachi lebih memilih tak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain disaat ia sendiri memiliki banyak urusan yang lebih penting.

.

.

.

Tiga orang laki-laki mengenakan seragam berlogo 46 nampak duduk disebuah kursi hitam dengan tiga buah roda dikaki kursi. Meja kaca berbentuk oval ukuran sedang, sebuah papan billboard berwarna putih menampilkan cuplikan gambar-gambar yang terpancar dari alat proyektor. Itachi berada tepat dibelakang layar billboard, mempresentasikan desain ban yang ia rancang dalam waktu semalam pada klien rider dengan panggilan the doctor tersebut. Sebuah cuplikan gambar ban berbentuk 3 dimensi yang berputar memperlihatkan keseluruhan desain ban, Itachi menatap Utakata yang duduk disebelah sisi kiri meja, memberi signal pada laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pemegang kendali laptop untuk menghentikan visual ban yang masih berputar pada layar billboard.

Sosok Utakata nampak sedang memangguk tangan dengan siku tangan sebelah kiri menumpu meja. Melirikan sudut mata memandang isyrat Itachi, Utakata yang berwajah minim ekspresi kembali mengarahkan tatapan mata pada layar laptop. Menggerakan kursor mouse hingga pergerakan visual ban berhenti total.

"Ban generasi terbaru?" Ujar laki-laki mengenakan kacamata, duduk tepat ditengah-tengah kedua rekannya.

Itachi mengangguk singkat. "Saya membuat ban generasi terbaru dari ban sebelumnya yang kami produksi. BT-012RS adalah sebuah resolusi baru yang khusus saya ciptakan sesuai dengan permintaan anda." Menggerakan tangan yang memegang tongkat pada Utakata. Laki-laki bersurai raven belah pinggir itu pun mengerjakan permintaan Itachi tanpa bersuara. Terus menatap layar laptop dengan wajah datar. Tangan Utakata pun menggerakan kursor mouse, me_minimize _sebuah tab yang ia lihat sejak memasuki ruang presentasi kemudian mengklik salah satu tab hasil rancangan ban dan memperbesar pola ban sebanyak 20%. Melihat gambar ban telah selesai di zoom, Itachi mengarahkan tongkat kecil pada gambar ban. "Performa dari ban BT-012RS adalah Ban sport yang khusus disetel berasal dari teknologi termuktakhir. Khusus dirancang untuk kesenangan pembalap dengan grip yang unggul di berbagai sirkuit. Ban yang khusus dikembangkan dari ban balap BT-003RS yang telah mencapai banyak kemenangan juara satu di balapan kelas 600cc-1000cc. BT-012RS adalah penerus BT-003RS, BT-002RS dan BT-090, BT-012RS dapat digunakan untuk motor dengan berbagai ukuran mesin dan model dari kelas sport menengah ke kelas super sport. BT-012RS mengunakan teknologi 5LC (5 Layer Compound) dan 7LC (7 Layer Compound) dan didukung desain pola tread ban yang telah dioptimalkan untuk memberi jangka hidup lebih panjang pada ban dari model lama."

Salah satu dari petinggi fiat YAMAHA mengangguk pelan, sangat kagum akan definisi performa dari ban generasi terbaru yang dirancang oleh Itachi. "Teknologi LC memang teknologi termuktahir dalam dunia ban, tetapi penggunaan teknologi layer compound bukankah sudah ada pada ban sebelumnya?"

Senyum diwajah Itachi terlihat, memberi keramahan salah satu petinggi Yamaha tersebut. Itachi tak akan pernah lupa bila salah satu dari orang-orang besar dalam dunia motoGP ini sangat paham akan penindustrian ban. "Spefisikasi teknis dari teknologi muktahir ban BT-012RS ini terletak pada penggunaan LC yang digabungkan dengan Ultraction Compound. Pengembangan teknologi LC dan Ultraction Compound berguna untuk memberikan kinerja grip yang terbaik di permukaan aspal umum dan sirkuit kering sehingga menciptakan handling yang menyenangkan dan grip yang ditingkatkan, juga kemampuan mengerem dan menikung di sirkuit kering telah meningkat secara dramatis. Selain itu senyawa di BT-012RS seperti Center Compound dan Shoulder Compound membuat ban lebih unggul di grip." Tongkat presentasi Itachi mengarah ke salah satu titik ban pada layar billboard. "Ultraction Compound digunakan di bagian bahu ban untuk meningkatkan grip dengan spektakuler, sedangkan kegunaan dari 5LC (5 Layer Compound) diciptakan untuk membantu mengoptimalkan kinerja senyawa dengan menempatkan setiap senyawa tepat di bagian yang tepat pada ban."

Mendapati ketiga klien memperhatikan penjelasan Itachi dengan seksama tanpa mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan. Itachi merasa mantap untuk menjelaskan proposi desain ban selanjutnya. "Pola ban BT-012RS ini memiliki dua pola ganda, yaitu pertama pola S pada bagian pusat tread ban." Pola berbentuk S ditengah-tengah ban Itachi tunjuk menggunakan tongkatnya. "Dan yang kedua pola telapak RIB LUG pada kedua sisi pusat tread." Ujung tongkat Itachi pun beralih kesisi ban.

Ketiga laki-laki itu terperangah, menggelengkan kepala mendengar penuturan Itachi. "_Ohh may god!_ Apakah kau serius menggunakan pola ban ganda pada ban ini?"

Itachi mengangguk mantap, membuat ketiga orang petinggi Yamaha itu berdecak tak percaya antara terkejut dan juga kagum hingga tak lantas diantara mereka menggumamkan kata-kata kurang pantas. Benar-benar terkejut karena dibuat takjub oleh Itachi. "Holly shit! Anda benar-benar luar biasa, tuan Uchiha." Sebut laki-laki bertubuh tinggi menggelengkan kepala. "Kau membuat ku semakin tertarik untuk mendengar fungsi dari pola ganda ban ini."

"Tapi apakah penggunaan pola ganda seperti ini tidak merusak komponen serta keunggulan dari ban yang kau sebutkan tadi tuan Uchiha?" Dibalik binar kekaguman diwajah laki-laki bermata hijau tosca tersebut, pertanyaan kritis keluar. Tentu ia harus lebih jeli untuk menyetujui rancangan ban Itachi sebab ban tersebut akan digunakan pembalap mereka untuk perlombaan paling bergengsi didunia. "Kekuatan grip, performa ban, daya tahan ban, kecepatan dalam menikung, juga kegunaan ban itu sendiri diperlintasan sirkuit. Semua itu harus diperhitungkan, sebab hal-hal luar biasa dari spefisikasi ban yang kau sebutkan tadi tentu tidak akan berguna jika pada akhirnya tidak bisa dapat memberikan hasil terbaik bagi kami. Terlebih ban ini masih berupa rancangan saja, belum ada proses pembuatan serta uji coba ban. Bisa saja kecacatan ban itu lebih banyak dibandingkan keuntungannya."

Disaat seperti ini peran dari rekan kerja yang bersama-sama menangani sebuah proyek sangat dibutuhkan, terlebih dari semalam Itachi dan Utakata berkerja keras menggumpulkan semua ide serta kemunginan positif dan negatif desain ban yang mereka rancang dari berbagai aspek sampai ke hal terkecil. Lelah memang, tetapi Itachi harus menuntaskan presentasi ini sebab entah mengapa si maniak peraturan yang selalu hobi bertukar pendapat dan mengambil alih tugas presentasi mendadak lebih memilih menyiapkan dokumen-dokumen penting untuk ditanda-tangani bila desain ban diterima serta menjadi pemegang kendali layar slide hasil presentasi.

"Kegunaan dari pola ganda pada ban tidak akan menghancurkan performa dan spesifikasi teknis ban BT-012RS. Saya bisa memastikan hal itu sampai uji coba desain ban dilakukan nanti, sebab rasio akan pembuatan ban, bahan-bahan, pola serta komponen ban telah saya perhitungkan dengan baik sampai pada detail terkecilnya. Bahkan penggunaan pola ganda banyak memberikan keuntungan seperti-" Tongkat Itachi mengarah pada pola huruf S yang terdapat pada tengah-tengah tread ban, kemudian laki-laki berambut panjang itu menatap Utakata hingga ban berbentuk 3D tersebut berputar. Itachi menunjuk pada pola S tercetak sempurna sepanjang permukaan ban yang berputar tersebut. "-Alur berbentuk S di pusat tread ban meningkatkan perasaan kontak, grip mengerem (untuk ban depan) dan grip traksi (untuk ban belakang). Mengurangi rasio negatif di bagian bahu tread ban meningkatkan kemampuan memutar. Alur bahu lebih panjang dari BT-003RS, meningkatkan grip basah dan penyerapan shock untuk meningkatkan kemampuan untuk digunakan di sirkuit. Sudut dan bentuk alur dioptimalkan untuk berkontribusi terhadap perendam suara dan meningkatkan jarak tempuh dan setiap senyawa tepat di bagian yang tepat di ban."

Itachi mengarahkan lagi tongkat pada sisi ban, dimana Utakata telah memutari ban hingga berbalik ke posisi sebaliknya. Memperlihatkan velg ban dan juga dua pola disisi ban tersebut. "Penggunaan pembuatan alur ini adalah untuk memperoleh manfaat kedua macam pola telapak, baik RIB maupun LUG. Dipakai untuk jalan berbatu, jalan tanah dan jalan aspal tidak rata. Keuntungan pola LUG daya tarik dan pengereman yang lebih baik, daya cengkeram yang baik, alur melintang pada telapak ban dibuat untuk traksi agar ban dapat tetap bergerak pada permukaan jalan tanah/lumpur untuk menghindari slip." Pola pada garis-garis melintang disisi ban Itachi tunjuk menggunakan tongkat, membuat bulatan kecil untuk memberitahukan garis melintang itu pada ketiga kliennya. "Sedangkan keuntungan dari pola RIB sendiri adalah tahanan gesekan kecil. Mengurangi selip ke samping, stabilitas pengendalian serta kenyamanan baik, juga tidak berisik. Alur semacam ini dibuat agar dapat mengalirkan air apabila berjalan pada permukaan basah sehingga dapat terhindar dari kemungkinan slip ke samping sekalipun menikung dengan kecepatan tinggi."

Mata obsidan Itachi menatap ketiga klien dihadapannya, memancarkan raut wajah puas ketika akan menjabarkan satu hal penting dari ide liarnya yang membuat ia nekat menggunakan pola ganda dirancangan ban. "Dengan kata lain tujuan dari revolusi ban terbaru dari ganda pada BT-012RS adalah sekalipun dalam perlintasan sirkuit hujan mendera, rider unggulan kalian tidak lagi menepi ke PIT Stop sekedar mengganti ban khusus untuk arena sirkuit yang basah. BT-012RS dibuat untuk segala macam keadaan sirkuit termaksud sirkuit yang basah sekalipun."

Petinggi fiat Yamaha yang merangkap sebagai president direksi tertawa, menganggukan kepala seraya menepuk kedua telapak tangan. Tak bisa menjabarkan kata-kata lain selain kaguman yang terlihat diraut wajah. Berdiri dari kursi didudukinya, laki-laki itu berjalan kearah Itachi, menyodorkan tangan mengajak berjabat tangan. "Kami akan menghadapi pertarungan dimusim selanjutnya, untuk itu saya sepakat memesan 100 buah ban terbaru rancangan anda tuan Uchiha."

Itachi menyambut uluran tangan laki-laki itu. "Terima kasih. Kalau begitu besok kami akan mempersiapkan kontrak dan juga berkas-berkas untuk ditanda-tangani."

Laki-laki itu pun melepaskan genggaman tangan, beralih kearah Utakata untuk berjabat tangan. "Besok kami akan datang lagi membahas kapan pembuatan ban itu serta uji coba ban pada motor rider kami."

"Baiklah." Angguk Itachi cepat.

Selepas beramah tamah, tiga orang petinggi fiat Yamaha pamit undur diri. Keluar dari ruang rapat meninggalkan Itachi dan juga Utakata. Membereskan alat-alat serta perlengkapan presentasi, Itachi pun berjalan menuju pintu hendak meninggalkan ruang rapat. "Utakata, kau yang menangani berkas-berkas untuk ditanda-tangani besok." Berdiri diambang pintu, Itachi menolehkan wajah kearah Utakata yang nampak enggan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ya." Menatap Itachi lewat sudut mata selama sesaat. Utakata pun mengalihkan lagi pandangan mata kelayar laptop miliknya.

Si maniak peraturan berwajah kaku bukanlah pemandangan aneh bagi Itachi, laki-laki bersurai panjang itu pun lekas melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruang rapat dimana Utakata seorang diri menatap datar layar laptop. "Sudah saatnya." Mengalihkan pandangan mata menatap arlogi tersemat dipergelangan tangan kiri, tangan kanan terbalut kulit pucat menggerakan scroll mouse, memperlihatkan gambar-gambar yang sejak tadi ia lihat disela-sela memproyeksikan slide microsoft power point.

Sebuah gambar yang _tak pantas_ untuk disaksikan ditengah perkerjaan, dimana gambar tersebut berisi seorang laki-laki sedang menyetubuhi laki-laki yang lebih kecil tubuhnya tanpa menggenakan sehelai benang pun. Gambar tersebut bukanlah sebuah gambar _real_, melainkan sebuah manga online bergenre dewasa melibatkan _pertarungan ranjang_ dua orang laki-laki. Terlebih pertarungan ranjang tersebut menggunakan mainan-mainan seks yang cukup sadis.

Dibalik wajah datar menyaksikan gambar-gambar tersebut, sungguh seorang laki-laki dewasa berusia 25 tahun yang juga maniak peraturan, bergestur kaku itu teramat bejat. Lewat raut wajah tak menampikan secuil emosi itu ternyata ia bersenang-senang seorang diri membaca manga homo sementara sang rekan kerja berusaha keras mempresentasikan desain ban pada klien.

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa seperti dibuntuti oleh seseorang."

Naruto hampir saja menjatuhkan sumpit ditangan mendengar penuturan bocah pirang yang kini membuka kotak bekal makan siang. "Dibuntuti?"

Gaara mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Dan orang itu selalu mengawasiku setiap saat." Satu potong dadar gulung Gaara masukan kedalam mulut.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, melayangkan tangan keudara menampik pernyataan Gaara. "Hanya perasaan mu saja, mungkin orang itu adalah salah satu komite OSIS yang ditugaskan Sasuke untuk mengawasimu. Semenjak kita terlibat perkelahian di game center Shibuya, penjagaan sekolah diperketat." Naruto mendekat kearah Gaara, meletakan telapak tangan dibibir. Berbisik ke bocah bersurai merah gelap itu. "Dia menekan seluruh anggota OSIS agar memperketat pengawasan dilingkungan sekolah, ku dengar dua bulan terakhir kenaikan daftar abensi siswa membolos melonjak drastis."

Mengamit nasi putih menggunakan ujung supit, Gaara langsung melahap nasi tersebut cepat. Mencegahnya agar tidak terjatuh kedalam kotak bekal. "President OSIS bisa bertindak ekstrem seperti itu pasti karena mendapat tekanan dari pembina intra sekolah serta guru konseling. Jika tidak mana mungkin dia mau mengerahkan seluruh anggota OSIS untuk menginspeksi semua tempat mencegah murid-murid membolos."

"Siapa yang mendapat tekanan?"

Baru memasukan bento kedalam mulut, pergerakan Gaara sontak terhenti total mendengar suara dari arah belakang dimana pintu masuk atap gedung berada terdobrak dengan kasar. Tak berani melihat sosok yang kini berdiri diambang pintu, Gaara lebih memilih memasukan bento. Mengusahnya dengan cepat.

"Rock Lee."

Celetukan Naruto membuat dua orang bocah berbeda warna rambut itu langsung mengarahkan tatapan kearahnya seorang. Sadar akan tatapan dilayangkan dua orang yang sedang menatapnya, Naruto mengendikan bahu singkat. "Kami sedang membahas murid kelas 2-C. Kudengar dia ditekan guru olahraga bergigi silau sehingga latihan habis-habisan untuk memenangkan perlombaan antar SMP yang diadakan sekolah kita pada festival musim panas nanti."

Gaara menghela nafas pelan, merasa lega Naruto bisa mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Namun trik tersebut ternyata tak terlalu berpengaruh pada Sasuke, terlihat jelas jika laki-laki mengenakan gakuan hitam panjang dengan sebuah tanda kedudukan serta jabatan OSIS yang disandang terikat sempurna dilengan kiri tersenyum sarkastik. Naruto merenggut masam, sangat menyadari betul jika senyuman Sasuke menandakan bahwa laki-laki itu tidak mudah dikelabui dengan mudah sekalipun mereka berdua pandai bersandiwara.

"Ini sekolah, bukan markas militer tentara. Kenapa harus melakukan inspeksi sampai-sampai memblokade tempat _hiburan_ kami!" Begitu Sasuke duduk tepat disebelah Naruto, Gaara tak segan-segan melayangkan protes. Raut wajah kesal kentara jelas didiri bocah berkulit pucat itu.

"Lalu yang bilang ini tempat bermain, siapa?" Mengambil satu potong tempura dari kotak bekal Naruto, Sasuke pun mengigiti tempura tersebut.

Gaara berdecak semakin kesal. "Kami juga butuh _hiburan_! Bukannya malah menjadi burung didalam sangkar."

Mata obsidan Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam. Nampaknya bocah nakal ini belum jera juga walau telah diberi hukuman. "Kalian berdua telah banyak mendapat hiburan. Membolos pelajaran, keluar di jam sekolah tanpa izin, terlibat perkelahian, merokok, berjudi. Kau bukan lagi anak-anak! Tidakkah kau bisa lebih berpikir sedikit jika kau disekolahkan untuk menjadi manusia berguna yang lebih pintar, bukannya menjadi bocah ingusan berlagak seperti berandalan kelas teri!"

Perkataan Sasuke menohok Gaara dengan telak, memicu amarah bocah berusia tiga belas tahun itu hingga melempar kotak bekal miliknya. "KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA! Berani menasehatiku seperti itu seolah kau orang yang lebih baik!"

Melihat Gaara telah beranjak berdiri menatang Sasuke, Naruto lekas menanggalkan kotak bekalnya. Turut berdiri menahan pergerakan Gaara yang terkesan bernafsu ingin menghajar Sasuke. "Gaara!" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangan memegang pundak Gaara.

Tak bergeming... Itulah yang Naruto tangkap dari sikap Sasuke saat ini. Laki-laki bersurai raven itu nampak acuh, terlihat menganggap meledaknya emosi Gaara seperti angin lalu. Atau mungkin malah ia menanggap kemarahan Gaara seperti tidak pernah terjadi.

"Lalu kau berharap aku siapa?" Sasuke balik menantang, bahkan kini ia menatap Gaara santai. Seolah-olah meremehkan bocah bermarga Rei itu dengan pertanyaan _'apakah ini yang kau sebut marah?'_, tersirat diwajahnya. "Aku hanya menjalankan peran sebagai pemimpin organisasi kesiswaan agar murid-murid sekolah Kitazawa bisa berpikir menggunakan _otak_. Bukan hanya menuruti _keegoisan_ belaka. Apakah kau tidak sadar kalau kau sangat kekanak-kanakan?"

Jika didetik ini Naruto tidak menahan pergerakan Gaara mungkin kepalan tangan Gaara sudah bersarang dipipi Sasuke. Bagi Gaara, ia benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan mulut Sasuke yang telah berbicara seenaknya hingga melewati batas.

"Kheh!" Dengusan sinis terlantun dibibir seraya menghempaskan kedua tangan Naruto yang menahan pundaknya. "Bukankah sikapmu sekarang padaku, kau seperti sangat mengharapkan agar bisa menjadi kakakku?" Seringai mengejek terukir disudut bibir Gaara. Menertawakan sikap Sasuke selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya raut wajah datar serta pandangan menusuk Gaara arahkan. Menatap benci Sasuke. "Aku mempunyai dua orang kakak dirumah, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan." Membalikan tubuh, Gaara pun melangkahkan kedua kaki berjalan menuju pintu hendak meninggalkan Sasuke dan juga Naruto. Saat sampai diambang pintu, Gaara berhenti sejenak.

"Dan harus kutekankan, kau itu _bukan_ kakakku."

Sosok Gaara menghilang dibalik pintu selepas membantingnya dengan kuat. "Gaara!" Naruto mencoba memanggil Gaara, meminta bocah bersurai merah itu agar lekas berhenti. Namun sayang Gaara telah pergi, terlihat sekali jika bocah itu tak menghiraukan panggilan Naruto.

"Biarkan dia berbuat hal-hal tak berguna sesuka hatinya, Naruto."

Naruto mendesah frustasi, emosi bocah pirang benar-benar semakin terkikis melihat Sasuke kini malah dengan tenangnya menyantap bekal makan siangnya setelah terlibat pertengkaran. "Bisakah sekali ini saja kalian tidak bertengkar? Gaara telah pergi! Kau pasti tahu Sasuke bila dia pergi dalam keadaan marah seperti ini, dia akan mendapat banyak kesulitan karena terlibat perkelahian dengan orang lain?" Satu hal yang Naruto ketahui dari sahabat masa kecilnya itu, Gaara pasti akan mencari perkara bila dalam keadaan _bad mood_.

"Biarkan dia sekali-kali mendapatkan ganjaran. Jika ia terus mempertahankan sikap egois dan perilaku pembangkangannya, dia tidak akan semakin maju." Mengamit telur dadar gulung disumpit, Sasuke melahapnya dalam sekali suapan saja.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak percaya kenapa kalian berdua begitu keras kepala!" Bocah laki-laki berpenampilan urakan itu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Sasuke diatap gedung.

Tanpa memandang kearah Naruto, namun menyadari kepergian si pirang. Sasuke menghempaskan tempura ditangan kedalam kotak bekal, menyandarkan tubuh menatap langit biru disertai terik sinar matahari. Menggusap surai raven yang tak gatal dengan kasar, tanpa ditanyapun orang lain pasti akan tahu jika president OSIS terlihat gusar, tersirat jelas diraut wajahnya saat ini ketika memandang langit.

.

Mata jade Gaara bergerak liar, nekat menaiki pagar pembatas gedung sekolah yang sekarang telah dilapisi kawat berduri dibagian atas pagar pembatas. Berkas tindakan adanya pengawasan ekstrim dari pihak OSIS guna meminimalisir siswa-siswi membolos pada jam sekolah, mereka memasang kawat berduri untuk meredam aksi nekat meloncati pagar agar bisa lolos. Segelintir siswa-siswi yang biasa hobi memanjat pagar pembatas supaya bisa keluar dari sekolah tanpa ketahuan, melihat adanya kawat berduri mungkin mereka lebih memilih mundur terlebih dahulu. Jika nekat meloncati pagar pembatas yang penuh kawat berduri, duri-duri tajam pada kawat tidak akan segan-segan menyayat benda kebanggaan mereka saat meloncat. Daripada kehilangan masa depan akibat disunat secara spektakuler oleh duri kawat pagar pembatas, mengikuti pelajaran sampai akhir adalah pilihan tepat dan jauh lebih aman. Berharap bisa membolos di UKS atau tempat-tempat terpencil dilingkungan sekolah, siswa-siswi langganan sering membolos harus kembali memupuskan harapan. Anggota OSIS yang kini lebih aktif berpatroli, pasti akan menyeret mereka ke ruang president OSIS yang terkenal kejam. Ditambah president OSIS saat ini sedang murka ketika mengetahui populasi siswa-siswi yang membolos lebih banyak. Tak mengherankan bila pemandangan disekitaran belakang gedung sekolah kini sepi senyap karena pemeran siswa-siswi pembangkang dan juga berandalan tak lagi menampakan batang hidung.

Terbiasa menaiki pagar pembatas bersama dengan Naruto yang menjadi tumpuan agar ia bisa meloncat terlebih dahulu, Gaara kini tak punya pilihan lain selain memanjat sebuah pohon aprikot. Batang pohon aprikot sedikit menjalar ketepian pagar pembatas, membuat Gaara menjatuhkan pilihan menggunakan dahan pohon supaya bisa sampai dipuncak pagar pembatas. Begitu sampai diujung dahan pohon, Gaara pun mengeluarkan sebuah tang yang ia curi dari perkakas murid-murid sedang membuat properti stand makanan festival musim panas nanti. Dengan sekali jepit, kawat berduri yang melapisi puncak pagar berdiameter 1,60 mm itu terputus. Dipotong oleh Gaara seukuran tubuh agar ia bisa menapaki tepian pagar pembatas dengan leluasa tanpa harus menanggung resiko sunat gratis.

Mendengar suara gaduh sepeeti segerombolan orang-orang menuju kearahnya, Gaara yang dilanda rasa panik takut tertangkap tanpa pikir panjang langsung meloncati tepian pagar pembatas, tak mengetahui jika dahan dipijaki olehnya patah sehingga ketika meloncat menuju puncak pagar, Gaara tak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Membuatnya hampir terjatuh dari atas pohon aprikot.

"Ughh!" Berhasil menggapai kedua tangan memeluk tepian pagar pembatas, Gaara yang setengah tergantung diatas pagar menggeram kencang, berusaha keras mengangkat kaki kanan menuju kepuncak pagar. Dia betul-betul harus rajin olahraga agar bisa belajar menaiki pagar pembatas seorang diri.

"Ahh!"

'Dapat!'

Kaki kanan Gaara berhasil sampai dipundak pagar dengan tubuhnya kini sedikit merangkat ditepian pagar. Memang sulit, parahnya lagi Gaara tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Bisa diterka sekarang bila bocah itu terengah-engah, memeluk tepian pagar pembatas berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya agar bisa berada diatas pagar. Mengangkat kaki kanannya saja, Gaara telah membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Ditambah anggota OSIS kini terdengar semakin mendekat, pandangan mata yang bergerak liar kekiri dan kekanan mengamati keadaan sekitar diluar pagar sekolah tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang berada dibalik tiang listrik sebuah persimpangan gang kecil.

"Hei! Hei! Hei kau yang bersembunyi ditiang listrik!" Disela-sela memperbaiki letak posisi tubuhnya, Gaara berteriak kencang memanggil seseorang yang mengira keberadaannya tidak terlihat oleh Gaara. "Bisa minta bantuanmu?"

Jangankan memberikan bantuan, menyahut panggilan Gaara padahal nyatanya sosok itu telah Gaara ketahui tidak kunjung keluar dibalik tiang listrik. Terus bersembunyi seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar panggilan Gaara. Tak urung mendapat reaksi itu, Gaara pun tersulut emosi. "Hei yang dibalik tiang listrik! Keluarlah berengsek! Aku memanggilmu!" Walau kata-kata Gaara tak pantas ditunjukan pada seseorang yang ia mintai bantuan, tetap saja Gaara merasa sangat kesal saat orang yang kau mintai pertolongan tak memberi respon.

Lama berdiam diri dibalik tiang listrik yang secara langsung memupuskan harapan Gaara meminta pertolongan, sosok sedang bersembunyi itupun menampakan diri. Berjalan menuju kearah Gaara yang kini membulatkan kedua mata saat menatapnya dengan seksama.

"KAU!"

Telunjuk tangan Gaara mengarah ke sosok tersebut, berteriak lantang terkejut bukan main. Tak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan orang itu disituasi seperti ini. Bagaikan memberi tanda keberadaannya pada musuh, suara anggota OSIS yang mengajar Gaara terdengar lagi. Bahkan suara segerombolan orang itu terdengar semakin dekat, tinggal beberapa blok saja. "Hei kau! Bisa tarik aku?"

Sebelah alis sosok itu terangkat, menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mungkin sosok itu terlampau kaget mendengar Gaara tiba-tiba meminta ia...

"Menarikmu?"

Gaara menangguk cepat. "Iya! Cepat tarik aku. Saat ini aku tersangkut dan mereka kini mengejarku!"

Sosok itu melangkah mundur, benar-benar tak mengira akan permintaan aneh Gaara. Gemas mendapati sosok itu tak juga beranjak ditempatnya, malah terkesan mengintrogasi bocah berkulit pucat itu dengan tatapan menilai. Jika bukan karena meminta bantuan sosok itu, mungkin sekarang Gaara tidak akan sungkan melempar tang disaku celana kewajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau masuk klub judo! Anggota klub itu sedang mengejarku agar mereka bisa memaksaku memasuki klub tidak manusiawi itu! Cepat tarik aku sebelum mereka berhasil mendapatkanku!" Gaara tahu kebohongan yang ia buat luar biasa payah. Mengkambing-hitamkan klub judo sekolahnya karena tak mempunyai pilihan lain agar orang itu lekas menarik Gaara. Sosok itu pasti telah menerka alasan pengejaran sekelompok orang dibalik pagar tersebut tak lain karena Gaara seorang berandalan. Berandalan tidak boleh ditolong sebab hal itu bentuk pendisiplinan murid sekolah, mengetahui alasan orang itu tak bergerak menolong Gaara. Gaara pun membuat alasan lain yang nyata lebih tak masuk akal.

Disaat merasa pasrah, yakin bila ia tidak akan pernah ditolong orang itu. Mata jade Gaara membelalak lebar merasakan sentuhan erat dari kedua tangan sosok itu yang kini menarik tubuh Gaara. "ADUH-DUH-DUH! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ditarik olah orang tersebut, bukannya tarikan tersebut melonggar. Malah sosok itu semakin menjadi mengerahkan tenaga menarik bagian tubuh Gaara. "Bukankah kau memintaku untuk menarikmu?"

Gaara melotot sadis, berusaha mengapai sebelah tangannya agar bisa menjabak rambut klimis sosok tersebut. "Memang aku memintamu menarikku, tetapi bukan berarti kakiku yang harus kau tarik!"

Menyadari raut kesakitan tercetak sempurna diwajah Gaara, reflek sosok itu pun melepaskan kedua tangan dari kaki kanan Gaara yang menggantung ditepian pagar pembatas. "Maaf."

Menormalkan deru nafas yang semakin memburu karena kelelahan sehabis tergantung dipagar pembatas lalu ditarik tanpa belas kasih. Gaara sedikit merentangkan kedua tangan sebagai isyarat untuk sosok itu menarik tangannya. "Ayo cepat tarik sebelum mereka menemukanku!"

Sosok itu pun lekas menggenggam kedua lengan tangan Gaara, membalikan tubuh secara perlahan hingga memunggungi Gaara lalu menariknya perlahan-lahan, tak urung posisi perut Gaara berada tepat ditengah-tengah pagar pembatas disebabkan tarikan kegigihan sosok tersebut terus menerus menarik Gaara agar terlepas dari pagar pembatas. Kedua tangan Gaara yang ditarik sosok tersebut beralih dengan memeluk leher sosok itu, mempermudahkannya agar bisa menarik Gaara lebih leluasa tanpa harus ia yang menjaga beban tubuh Gaara. Dengan sekali tarikan ketika kedua kaki Gaara telah berada dipuncak pagar pembatas, Gaara pun akhirnya berhasil keluar dari pagar pembatas tersebut. Mempererat kedua tangan di leher sosok itu menjaga keseimbangan supaya tidak terjatuh selepas membebaskan Gaara dari tembok pagar pembatas.

"Wow!" Gaara berseru riang, hampir terlonjak kegirangan berhasil melarikan diri dengan tepat waktu. "Hahaha, terima kasih-"

Suara Gaara terhenti begitu melihat sosok tersebut tiba-tiba memegang dadanya erat, menghirup nafas membabi buta dengan suara penyempitan kerongkongan terdengar disetiap tarikan nafas sosok itu.

Sesak nafas.

Gaara hanya bisa terpaku menatap keanehan sosok yang kini berwajah seperti kepiting rebus seraya menepuk tangan Gaara dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Menghirup secangkir kopi dengan kudapan cheese cake dihiasi whipped cream yang ditaburi bubuk kayu manis, seorang laki-laki terlihat antusias menatap layar laptop. Berada disalah satu kedai kopi terkenal berada tak jauh dari kantor tempatnya berkerja, laki-laki itu terlihat tak terusik oleh para pejalan kaki yang datang silih berganti memenuhi badan jalan disekitar mejanya berada. Kedai kopi tersebut berjarak sekitar seratus meter dari pusat perbelajaan, surga bagi destinasi para pelancong dari berbagai daerah baik dalam dan luar negeri. Memilih meja makan berada diluar kedai kopi dengan dua buah kursi serta payung ukuran besar sebagai atap berteduh, si lelaki tampak menikmati semilir angin diantara tugas-tugas kantor yang menumpuk.

'TAP!'

Layar laptop berfitur flip itu tiba-tiba tertutup dengan tangan terbalut kulit kuning langsat berada tepat punggung layar laptop yang setengah tertutup. Seperti mendapat serangan tak terduga, laki-laki itu mengadahkan wajah menatap sosok yang telah menutup layar laptop ketika ia sedang berkerja.

"Sibuk, eh?"

Itachi tersenyum kecil, melonggarkan kacamata melekat dipangkal hidung begitu melihat seseorang dihadapannya menyeringai kecil. "Seharusnya kau berkata, _'aku terlambat. Maaf membuatmu menunggu'_."

Mengambil satu potong cheese cake, laki-laki bersurai merah kejinggaan itu melahap cheese cake setelah menancapkannya digarpu. "Itu menjijikan, Itachi." Sembari menguyah, laki-laki itu mengeluarkan laptop miliknya dari dalam tas. "Sampai matipun aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

Meraih gangang cangkir, Itachi menghirup pelan cairan pekat kehitaman. "Jika kau berkerja, dan terlambat saat pertemuan dengan klien. Kau pasti akan mengatakannya." Sudut bibir Itachi tertarik, menggoda laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Klien lah yang harus menungguku, bukan aku menunggu mereka." Membuka flip laptop, pria bersurai merah pun menekan tombol start disisi atas keyboard. "Apa restaurant ini mempunyai wifi gratis?"

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya. "Modem mu habis?"

"Aku lupa membawanya." Aku si laki-laki jujur, tak merasa sungkan pada Itachi memperlihatkan sifat baik dan buruknya. "Dosen gila itu meminta tugas yang aku buat harus dikirim jam dua nanti, via email." Mendapati cangkir kopi telah Itachi letakan diatas piring, laki-laki itu mengambil cangkir milik Itachi kemudian meminumnya.

"Jika haus, sebaiknya pesan dulu." Tangan kanan Itachi meraih kacamata tergeletak tak jauh dari laptop, lalu mengenakannya.

"Kau saja yang pesan, aku sibuk. Jangan ganggu aku."

Itachi menyeringai, menumpu kedua tangan yang menyanggah dagu menatap si rambut merah sedang menekan tuts-tuts keyboard. Laki-laki itu mengerutkan kening, sedikit terganggu dengan aksi Itachi menatap dirinya intens seraya melukiskan senyum menyebalkan. Geraman tak suka pun terdengar dari bibir si laki-laki yang kini berdecak kesal. "Jangan ganggu aku dulu!"

Senyum Itachi semakin mengembang, senang tak terkira melihat si lelaki kehilangan konsentrasi. "Ada hal yang ingin aku diskusikan denganmu."

Geraman si laki-laki terdengar tajam, tak main-main memberi tanda bagi Itachi agar berhenti mengganggunya dengan pandangan menyebalkan seperti itu. "Aku tidak tertarik."

Itachi menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, masih melukiskan senyum yang menjengkelkan. "Kau pasti tertarik jika hal yang ingin ku diskusikan ada hubungannya dengan _dia_."

'BRAK!'

Sebelah tangan si laki-laki mengebrak kuat permukaan meja makan, menatap Itachi sadis. Itachi benar-benar sangat keterlauan disaat ia sedang mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikirimkan dua puluh menit lagi, ia malah memancingnya dengan pembicaraan yang membangkitkan rasa keingintahuannya. Jujur harus ia akui, _kepo_ adalah nama tengahnya.

Menghela nafas pelan, laki-laki itu melanjutkan kembali perkerjaannya. "Ada apa dengan dia?" Meskipun begitu tetap saja rasa penasaran mengalahkan pendiriannya yang ingin menuntaskan tugas.

"Aku merasa aneh dengan Utakata. Hampir selama tiga minggu ini, dia bersikap aneh." Itachi memulai pembicaraan, disambut gumaman tanya si laki-laki sembari menyeritkan alis.

"Aneh?"

"Ya." Sebut Itachi kemudian. "Selama tiga minggu terakhir, pada waktu tertentu dia sering keluar kantor. Dan kembali sekitar satu atau dua jam kemudian tetapi setelahnya dia keluar lagi."

Laki-laki itu mendengus, menyenandungkan tawa kecil. "Pasti paman Fugaku murka sekali." Sembari mengetik, si laki-laki nampak tak kehilangan konsentrasi mengerjakan modul berisi ilmu pemerintahan. "Pukul berapa dia sering keluar?"

"Satu minggu pertama dia keluar pukul setengah tiga sore, tetapi minggu selanjutnya dia selalu keluar pada jam sepuluh pagi." Dentingan suara yang terdengar dari arah laptop miliknya, Itachi mendekatkan tubuh seraya meraih mouse. Membuka satu tab dipojok kiri bawah layar desktop terdapat icon amplop. "Ayah tidak akan marah walau keluar kantor pada jam kerja. Namun bila tugas-tugasnya ia abaikan..." Itachi mengendikan bahu, tidak tahu harus berkata apa seperti apa lagi. "Itu lain lagi ceritanya."

Sebelah alis Kyuubi terangkat tinggi, melihat Itachi dengan pandangan seksama seperti memberi signal akan kebenaran perkataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Dia? Utakata? Seorang maniak peraturan yang sangat disiplin. Menjadi pegawai teladan dan juga seorang yang tak suka meninggalkan kecacatan apapun, kini mengabaikan tugas-tugas kantor? Melanggar peraturan dengan keluar pada jam kerja? Kyuubi menggeleng pelan, benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasi melanjutkan tugas begitu menyadari raut wajah Itachi yang serius, terkesan tak bercanda menjabarkan keanehan Utakata. "Kurasa ada yang tidak beres dengan temanmu itu."

Mau tak mau Itachi mengangguk samar. "Pagi tadi dia mendapat teguran dari ayah karena tugas yang seharusnya ia selesaikan lima hari lalu baru diselesaikan sekarang. Biasanya bila mendapat teguran langsung, ku pikir dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Namun ternyata diluar dugaan, dia kembali pergi sekitar pukul setengah dua belas." Menekan tombol pada mouse sebanyak dua kali, layar laptop Itachi terpampang sebuah dokumen. "Dan aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana."

Melirik jam _Expedition_ E 6389 berwarna hitam dipergelangan tangan tangan, Kyuubi bergegas melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mengetik. "Kapan pertama kali kau menyadari tingkah aneh Utakata? Aku yakin hal itu lah yang menyebabkan dia menjadi bertindak _mengejutkan_ seperti ini." Kyuubi tak bermaksud berlebihan menekankan kata mengejutkan, tetapi memang benar ia merasa si maniak peraturan teman Itachi bersikap sangat spektakuler.

"Saat aku bercerita Utakata mengalami sesak nafas secara tiba-tiba, itulah awal mula keanehannya."

Jemari tangan Kyuubi yang cekat menekan tuts-tuts keyboard berhenti total mendengar ucapan Itachi. Memalingkan wajah dari layar laptop miliknya, Kyuubi menatap fokus Itachi meski secuil gurat keraguan terpancar lewat tatapan mata. "Itu tidak mungkin." Ujar Kyuubi kemudian.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan sorot mata serius. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak tetapi aku yakin hal itulah yang melandasi perubahan sikapnya."

Kyuubi menyandarkan punggungnya secara kasar disandaran kursi. "Dia tidak akan mungkin menyentuh Gaara bukan?"

Itachi tak lagi berkutat pada email yang baru ia terima. Laki-laki bersurai panjang itu memijat pelipis sebelah kiri dengan pijatan pelan. "Ada Sasuke, Kyuu."

Kyuubi menyeritkan wajah, tak begitu setuju dengan Itachi. "Sasuke bukan bodyguard Gaara, Itachi. Tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa setiap saat menjaga Gaara." Mata merah menyala sejernih batu rubi tertutupi kelopak terpejam erat, Kyuubi menghela nafas pelan. "Menurut informasi yang kudengar dari Temari, adiknya itu adalah siswa yang sangat nakal. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghakimi Utakata, tetapi dia adalah salah satu manusia yang cukup mengerikan. Membayangkan dia belum pernah berhubungan seks, apalagi mastrubasi seorang diri tiba-tiba mendekati bocah SMP. Seandainya mereka bertemu saat Gaara membolos, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Itachi akui, ia cukup jengah membicarakan hal mengenai seks dengan Kyuubi kali ini. Alasannya bukan karena seks yang mereka bicarakan hubungan antar sesama laki-laki, namun hubungan seks mengenai laki-laki dewasa dengan seorang bocah SMP. Itachi sama halnya seperti Kyuubi, tak bisa membayangkan hal itu bila sampai terjadi karena nyatanya benar apa yang Kyuubi utarakan, laki-laki dewasa tak pernah melakukan seks, apalagi mastrurbasi seperti Utakata jauh lebih membahayakan. Rasa keingintahuan akan kenikmatan dari hubungan seks membawa alam pikiran secara tak sadar terus menerus memikirkan fantasi-fantasi yang lebih tinggi. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan akan datang silih berganti hingga cenderung memicu hal-hal ekstrim. Tak urung memberikan dampak teramat besar bagi si _objek_ fantasi yang meliar dipikirannya, terlebih sang objek tersebut adalah seorang bocah dibawah umur

.

.

.

Hari telah beranjak pentang, warna kejinggan menebar diseluruh penjuru arah setiap mata memandang, menyusuri jalan setapak sebuah gang yang sepi, Gaara terus menilik bayangannya terpantul dipermukaan aspal jalan. Bayangan hitam yang semakin memanjang karena matahari hampir berarak menuju peraduan. Burung-burung tak lagi terdengar, tiang-tiang listrik disetiap sisi jalan pagar beton rumah-rumah penduduk telah memancarkan cahaya dari lampu jalan tepat disebelah tiang listrik. Setelah menghabiskan waktu berkumpul dengan komplotan Yahiko alias Pain, murid kelas 3 yang tadi menolong Gaara membebaskan diri dari pagar pembatas sekolah. Gaara merasa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk pulang.

Berdecak kesal menghisap satu batang rokok diberikan oleh Pain, Gaara membuang putung rokok secara sembarangan. Berdecak kesal sembari memasukan kedua tangan disaku celana, ia benar-benar tidak ingin pulang kerumah. Semenjak ayah dan ibunya sibuk berkerja, tak pernah berada dirumah walau hanya satu jam sama selama sebulan, Gaara merasa lelah jika pulang nanti ia bertengkar dengan kakak perempuannya. Sebagai wanita satu-satunya dirumah, Temari mengambil peran kedua orang tuanya, mengisi kekosongan itu dengan lebih memperhatikan Gaara. Namun tetap saja sebaik apapun Temari melaksanakan peran sebagai ayah dan juga ibu, Gaara tidak membutuhkan hal itu sebab keberadaan kedua orang tuanya lah yang Gaara butuhkan saat ini.

Memang terkesan kekanak-kanakan, tidak mampu mengerti akan kesibukan kedua orang tua yang berkerja demi masa depannya, dan Gaara mengakui keegoisannya. Ia merasa wajar bila ia lebih menginginkan rasa perhatian dan kasih sayang kedua orang tua bukan dari kakaknya. Hahh~

Haruskan Gaara menginap ditempat lain malam ini?

Tapi...

Dimana ia harus menginap?

Temari tahu rumah Naruto. Ia tidak ingin diseret Temari pulang dengan paksa seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Menginap dirumah Sasuke? Gah! Ia baru saja bertengkar dengan si president OSIS siang tadi. Terpaksa, tidak ada pilihan lain Gaara harus memilih menginap dirumah senpai tingkat tiganya yaitu Pain. Meski baru berkenalan, Pain orang yang baik. Pasti dia tidak akan keberatan jika ia menginap semalam.

Berbalik arah tak lagi mengikuti jalur menuju kerumah, Gaara pun melangkahkan kaki kembali. Berjalan ke jalur yang sebelumnya ia lalui. Ketika hendak berbelok ke persimpangan gang, mata jade Gaara menangkap pemandangan aneh tak jauh dari posisinya berada dimana terdapat tong sampah disisi belokan gang, ia melihat siluet bayangan seseorang.

'Mungkinkah dia kembali diuntit oleh seseorang yang memata-matainya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini?'

Rasa gerah sekalipun penasaran akan gerangan siapa yang selalu mengikutinya secara diam-diam, Gaara pun segera berbelok dengan santai dipersimpangan gang seolah-olah tak menyadari si penguntit tersebut. Berjalan selama sesaat, Gaara segera berlari cepat melangkahkan kaki lebih lebar kemudian bersembunyi disisi dinding gang lalu menempatkan tubuhnya diantara tong-tong sampah yang besar. Tak lama bersembunyi, derap langkah kaki terdengar. Berlari menyusuri gang dilalui oleh Gaara. Hanya terdengar sesaat, setelahnya bunyi telapak sepatu yang berjalan kesana-kemari tertangkap dipendengaran, membuat Gaara menyimpulkan bahwa seseorang yang menguntitnya pasti mencari-cari keberadaan Gaara yang tak terlihat. Menilik lewat celah tong sampah, sosok laki-laki mengenakan stelan jas hitam dipadu sepatu pantovel mengkilat dengan rambut klimis yang terlihat acak-acakan. Posisi sosok itu memunggungi Gaara disertai mengalihkan wajah kekiri dan kekanan mencari Gaara yang sebenarnya sedang bersembunyi.

Mengamati sosok dihadapannya, ingin sekali rasanya Gaara menerjang laki-laki itu. Rasa penasaran Gaara tidak mampu bisa ditolerir lagi, menerka-nerka bagaimana rupa wajah si penguntit. Walaupun rasa penasaraan Gaara sangat besar, Gaara sadari ia tidak bisa bertindak secara sembarangan. Penguntitnya ini mengenakan pakaian yang patut diwaspadai sebab bisa saja dia adalah anggota Yakuza. Tidak lucu jika Gaara yang hendak menerjang sosok penguntitnya malah tertusuk pisau ataupun tertembak pistol hingga mati ditempat. Menunggu _timming_ yang pas adalah langkah tepat untuk menyergap si lelaki, juga menghindari serangan buah dari perlawanan yang melibatkan senjata.

Pergi.

Belum sempat menjalankan rencana, Gaara membelalak tak percaya melihat si lelaki langsung berlalu meninggalkan dirinya tanpa berniat mencari. Apa-apaan itu! Belum juga berbalik mengamati area sekitar, laki-laki itu telah melenggang pergi tanpa mengindahkan instingnya yang pasti menyadari jika Gaara masih berada dikawasan ini. Tidak mengetahui bagaimana rupa wajahnya laki-laki itu, Gaara pun berdiam diri sejenak, mengambil rentan jarak yang cukup jauh agar ia bisa mengamati wajah sosok penguntitnya dari belakang tanpa ketahuan. Begitu berjalan perlahan-lahan mengamati segala penjuru arah, Gaara harus menelan kekecewaan lagi saat berbelok ke persimpangan gang dari tempatnya bersembunyi, laki-laki itu tak lagi terlihat.

Gaara telah kehilangan jejak.

_'Siapa dia?'_

Dari beberapa blok dari tempat Gaara berada. Bocah bersurai merah yang kini nampak kecewa mengendarkan pandangan keseluruh arah seperti mencari seseorang tak menyadari jika dari empat blok persimpangan gang, sosok lain sedang bersandar didinding tembok melirikan sudut mata menatap anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun tersebut. Memandang Gaara dengan sorot mata menyimpan satu makna tak tersirat saat menilikan pandangan dari ujung kaki keujung kepala. Memang raut yang terpeta diwajah sosok tersebut tak mengambarkan reaksi berarti, terkesan datar, tak menaruh minat akan objek dipandanginya. Namun bila mengamati lebih jelas lagi bibir sosok tersebut secara seksama, bisa dilihat seutas senyum terlukis secara samar.

Dan senyum itu bukanlah senyum yang _biasa_.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi menemui menteri perekonomian malam ini." Kedua alis Itachi bertaut, memijat pelupuk mata dengan lembut mengusir penat mendera tanpa melepaskan ponsel yang ia letakan didaun telinga.

_**"Kenapa?"**_ Tanpa melihat wajah seseorang yang berada diseberang telepon, Itachi tahu sang lawan bicara sangat keberatan.

Itachi mengacak surai ravennya, menyandarkan punggung pada pinggiran meja seraya menyilangkan kaki kanan menumpu kaki kiri. "Ayah memintaku untuk membantu Utakata menyelesaikan proyek ban sepeda gunung yang seharusnya ia selesaikan hari ini." Terdengar decakan kesal dari penelpon tersebut. "Maaf Kyuu."

_**"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku sangat mengerti."**_ Jeda sesaat ketika Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang. _**"Utakata berhutang banyak kepadaku, dan dia harus **__membayar__**nya."**_

Kekehan suara tawa dari bariton khas Itachi teralun, merasa terhibur mendengar penyataan dendam Kyuubi. Itachi sangat suka bila Kyuubi mengeluarkan semua apa yang ia pikirkan tanpa harus menjaga image didepan Itachi seperti kebanyakan orang yang ia temui. "Jika sudah selesai, telepon aku."

_**"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai nanti."**_

Itachi mengangguk samar. "Ya." Melepaskan ponsel dari telinga, kemudian menekan tombol merah ponsel fitur touchscreen tersebut. Begitu mengalihkan pandangan mata menatap kearah depan dimana pintu ruangannya berada, Itachi seakan kehilangan semangat melihat Utakata telah berdiri dengan rapi menenteng tas hitam berisi laptop. Berbalik kebelakang menuju kearah kursi miliknya, Itachi mengamit jas berwarna abu-abu yang ia sampirkan disandaran kursi lalu mengenakannya. "Haruskah kita menyelesaikan desain ban sepeda ini diluar kantor?"

"Mengerjakannya didalam kantor kurasa kurang tepat, pengerjaan proyek ban ini membutuhkan pemikiran yang cukup rumit. Bila mengerjakannya didalam kantor, kurasa kurang efisien." Sebut Utakata cepat.

Cukup tepat untuk mengambarkan keadaan kantor yang kini jauh dari suasana tenang. Dimana sepanjang mata memandang, dering telepon, tuts keyboard, suara mesin fotokopi, faks, printer, penghancur kertas bersatu padu terdengar dari luar ruangan mereka. Walau membenarkan perkataan Utakata, tetap saja ada sesuatu hal yang menganjal sebab Itachi sangat tahu jika seorang Utakata si maniak peraturan tak pernah memikirkan suasana ruangan kerja.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pergi ke restaurant terdekat." Meraih ganggang tas jinjing berisi laptop miliknya dari atas meja, Itachi pun melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu.

"Aku telah memilih tempat yang cocok untuk kita singgahi."

Reflek pergerakan Itachi sedang memutar ganggang pintu terhenti, segera laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tersebut membalikan badan menghadap Utakata yang menampilkan raut wajah datar. Dibalik wajah datar tak menampilkan setitik emosi, Itachi tahu Utakata pasti mempunyai rencana lain. Sebuah rencana yang akan membuat Itachi terkejut mengenai keanehan apa lagi ditunjukan Utakata selain mengusulkan pengerjaan proyek ban diluar kantor. Tidak dipungkiri, Itachi semakin merasa yakin jika ada yang tak beres dengan Utakata.

Mobil-mobil melewati jalan yang lenggang, para pejalan kaki membaur satu sama lain diantara dua arus berbeda pada trotoar sisi jalan raya, etalase kaca berisi beragam macam barang serta makan dideretan ruko-ruko sepanjang jalan, diantara deretan ruko-ruko tersebut sebuah restaurant berukuran cukup besar dengan beberapa orang pengunjung restaurant terlihat dipandangan mata obsidan Itachi kala memasuki restaurant. Mengekori Utakata yang berjalan terlebih dahulu, Itachi mendudukan diri pada sebuah meja berisi dua buah sofa panjang saling berhadapan. Kebingungan Itachi makin menjadi-jadi lantaran mendapati restaurant yang diajukan Utakata sebagai tempat refrensi yang nyaman, jauh dari keramaian serta cocok untuk menyelesaikan proyek desain ban sepeda gunung adalah sebuah restaurant yang menjadi buah bibir para remaja-remaja sekolahan.

Memang dekorasi dan tatanan suasana restaurant tersebut tak terlihat seperti diperuntukan untuk remaja sekolahan, namun tetap saja Itachi merasa aneh. Ia merasa seperti masuk kedalam tempat penitipan anak-anak karena kepopuleran restautant tersebut dikalangan para remaja. Lihat saja sebagian besar pengunjung didominasi murid-murid SMA yang sedang _hang out_ selepas pulang sekolah, dapat hitung dengan jari orang-orang dewasa berada didalam restaurant selain ia dan juga Utakata.

Memilih untuk melihat perkembangan situasi selanjutnya yang Itachi yakini pasti akan terjadi, laki-laki berkulit albaster itu mengeluarkan laptop dari tas jinjing lalu menyalakannya. "Seperti apa rincian pesanan ban dari perusahaan Polygon?"

Turut meletakan tas jinjing, Utakata duduk dihadapan Itachi sembari mengeluarkan laptop serta dokumen-dokumen penting dari dalam tas. "Mereka menginginkan ban dengan kualitas terbaik, pola pada ban dikhususkan untuk dipermukaan bebatuan yang tajam dan juga terjal."

Itachi mengangguk singkat. "Bukankah mereka telah memiliki ban khusus MTB? Bahkan ban sepeda mereka sekarang jauh lebih baik dari ban MTB lainnya."

Utakata membuka flip laptop miliknya, menilik layar laptop yang telah menampakan icon program-program. "Mereka mengeluarkan sepeda MTB edisi terbatas yang diperuntukan pembalap kelas atas. Sepeda edisi terbatas ini menggunakan rancangan bangunan dan konfigurasi geometri yang telah disempurnakan, dengan kata lain sepeda ini dirancang untuk segala jenis medan seperti medan kasar namun datar, medan bergelombang, medan sebagian halus seperti aspal, medan curam dan semi ekstrem." Utakata menggerakan kursor mouse, membuka satu program yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan desain ban tersebut. "Dan titik vital agar dari kesempurnaan sepeda ini adalah penggunaan ban sepeda yang tepat untuk mendukung struktur rancangannya."

Itachi meletakan kembali dokumen berisi rincian permintaan desain ban. "Jadi mereka menginginkan sebuah ban kombinasi dari pola ban empat sepeda gunung?" Sebelah tangan Itachi menyangga pipinya dengan tangan kanan menggerakan kursor mouse ke program Autodesk 3ds Maxs. "Aku hanya sekedar membantu mendesain ban. Untuk bahan presentasi desain ban, kau yang kerjakan."

Perkataan Itachi tak lantas merubah ekpresi berarti dari Utakata, lihat saja Utakata kini sibuk menekan tuts keyboard tanpa memberi jawaban apapun atas pernyataan Itachi. Itachi pun turut demikian, tak lantas mengubris sikap Utakata, bagi Uchiha sulung itu, perubahan sikap Utakata yang drastis akhir-akhir ini tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan melihat reaksi ditunjukan Utakata masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Baru menggores garis-garis kasar pada software Autodesk, suara bel yang berada diatas pintu masuk restaurant terdengar disusul derap langkah kaki lebih dari dua orang menyusuri deretan meja makan pengunjung. Mendengar sayup-sayup suara sekelompok orang tersebut, Itachi dapat menerka bahwa pengunjung itu adalah anak-anak sekolahan, tetapi begitu mendengar lebih jelas. Mata obsidan Itachi membelalak lebar sembari melemparkan pandangan tertuju pada sekelompok anak mengenakan gakuan hitam duduk tak jauh dari meja tempat ia berada.

"Wohh~, kak Itachi~" Telunjuk tangan kanan seorang bocah bersurai pirang mengalihkan perhatian teman-teman yang bersamanya. Serempak memandang kearah Itachi.

Secepat kilat Itachi mengalihkan lagi tatapan mata kearah Utakata yang kini memandang sekelompok murid SMP tersebut, memandang dalam diam namun Itachi bersumpah ia melihat kilatan aneh terlukis dibibir Utakata selama dua detik. Itachi menggelangkan kepala samar, berani bertaruh jika laki-laki berkulit pucat itu telah merencanakan hal ini dari awal. Benar-benar mengerikan!

"Ya, Naruto." Itachi membalas sapaan Naruto. "Kalian sedang apa disini?"

Sosok remaja tanggung bersurai raven yang duduk tepat disamping Naruto. "Membahas properti event festival musim panas yang akan diadakan sekolah, mereka belum menyelesaikannya." Pandangan mata sekelam malam Sasuke beralih memandang selidik Utakata. "Kalian sendiri sedang apa kak? Bukankah seharusnya berada dikantor?"

Itachi tahu, Sasuke merasakan kejanggalan yang sama seperti ia rasakan. Tidak mungkin secara kebetulan mereka bertemu direstaurant ini mengingat jarak tempuh dari kantor cukup jauh. Yang lebih mencurigakan lagi adalah rekan kerja Itachi sekarang, Sasuke pernah mendengar cerita mengenai Utakata dari Itachi. Walau tak rinci, Sasuke sangat mengerti Utakata bukanlah orang yang suka pergi ketempat lain dijam kantor selain bertemu klien. "_Mengerjakan_ proyek terbaru."

Mata Sasuke berkedip sekali, mengerti maksud Itachi. "Sebaiknya kita makan ditempat lain."

Bocah bersurai merah marun berdecak kesal. "Aku mau makan disini! Ada menu baru yang ingin aku coba! Kau sudah janji Sasuke akan mentraktirku makan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf." Meski sedang memprotes keras sikap Sasuke, bocah itu tak juga melepaskan permen lolipop dimulutnya. "Apa sampai disini ketulusanmu yang ingin meminata maaf padaku?"

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut, menggeraskan rahang meredam rasa kesal. "Mereka pasti butuh suasana tenang untuk _mengerjakan_ perkerjaan kantor." Mata Sasuke melirik tajam kearah Utakata yang masih menatap teman-temannya atau mungkin hanya Gaara seorang. "Jika kau dan Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan properti event, aku akan mentraktirmu makanan apapun yang kau inginkan di restaurant ini."

Gaara bersikeras, tak terima. "Tapi kau sudah berjanji!"

Sosok remaja lain yang memiliki warna rambut orange kejinggaan menepuk pundak Gaara sembari memangku pipi kiri dengan sebelah tangan. "Sudahlah, kita bisa makan tempat dilain." Mata memiliki riak air warna kelabu tersebut mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah Sasuke dan Naruto. "Apakah dia selalu egois dan manja seperti ini?"

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman. "Dia lebih keras kepala dibandingkan Naruto."

Reflek Naruto dan Gaara menatap garang Sasuke. "Apa!" Teriak keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah." Sasuke bangkit berdiri, mengamit tali tas yang kini telah ia sampirkan dipundak. "Ayo kita pergi-"

"Tidak apa-apa jika ingin berada disini, kami tidak keberatan."

Sasuke yang baru melangkahkan kaki selangkah tiba-tiba berhenti, memandang tajam laki-laki dewasa yang telah memotong perintahnya kepada tiga orang remaja tersebut. Itachi memandang lelah Utakata sedangkan dagu bocah lelaki bersurai raven itu terangkat tinggi. "Tetapi kalian butuh suasana tenang untuk menyelesaikan perkerjaan."

Gaara menarik cepat lengan gakuan Sasuke. "Ahh~ ayolah, dengar itu Sasuke! Paman itu tak keberataan bila kita berada disi-"

**"Diam."**

Mulut Gaara seketika tiba-tiba terkunci, tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya menerima tatapan membunuh Sasuke. Bocah bersurai merah marun menggertakan gigi seraya mendudukkan tubuh kasar diatas sofa, tak lagi melayangkan protes. Naruto tersenyum tipis pada Gaara, membesarkan hati sang sahabat disaat ia sendiri pun menyadari Sasuke tak bisa diajak bercanda untuk saat ini.

"Tak perlu merasa sungkan. Aku tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali." Tak menampilkan emosi sedikit pun diwajahnya, dibalik pancaran mata obdisan Utakata sesungguhnya laki-laki mengenakan jas tersebut menantang Sasuke.

Mengerti akan tatapan mata Utakata, Sasuke berusaha untuk tenang. Tak ingin tersulut. "Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalian bisa _berkonsentrasi_ kedepannya bila kami terus berada disini. Aku hargai niat baik anda, Utakata-san." Sasuke melirikan mata kearah teman-temannya, memberi sinyal bahwa mereka bertiga **harus** mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari restaurant.

"Apapun yang kalian pesan, aku akan membayarnya. Menu terbaru restaurant ini hanya ada selama tiga hari, mungkin setelah ini kalian tak memiliki waktu luang karena mempersiapkan festival sekolah."

Bila yang merenggek tadi adalah Gaara, maka kini Naruto menarik lengan gakuan Sasuke. Memandang Sasuke meminta pengertian bila mereka harus menerima niat baik Utakata, nampaknya bocah pirang itu tergiur akan iming-iming traktiran Utakata.

Sasuke memejamkan mata erat, menghela nafas pelan namun didalam batin ia berkali-kali mengutuk Utakata dalam sumpah serapah. Laki-laki ini ternyata lebih licik, tak sepadan dengan raut wajahnya. Sasuke mau tak mau harus mengalah kali ini. "Baiklah."

Gaara mengacungkan kepalan tangan, mengajak Naruto melakukan _high five_ karena telah berhasil membujuk Sasuke. Naruto selalu menjadi andalan karena merupakan kelemahan Sasuke dikala remaja itu bersikap keras kepala. "Tetapi kita akan pindah ke meja lain." Baik Gaara dan Pain duduk disebuah sofa panjang terletak cukup jauh dari posisi Itachi dan Utakata, dengan diikuti Sasuke juga Naruto duduk dihadapan kedua remaja itu. Tak lama berselang waiters restarutant pun datang, membawa buku kecil dikedua tangan menyenandungkan ucapan selamat datang seraya menanyakan menu yang dipesan.

"Bawakan mereka menu preview terbaik yang kalian promosikan." Selepas memesankan makanan pada waiters yang bertugas hendak berjalan menuju kearah meja Sasuke dan kawan-kawan, Gaara yang tak sengaja menatap kearah Utakata memberikan cengiran lebar.

"Terima kasih paman!"

'SET!'

Sebuah map biru berisi rincian properti event festival teracung didepan wajah Gaara, menghalangi pandangan Utakata yang sedang menatap Gaara. **"Kerjakan-tugasmu-sekarang-juga. Atau aku akan menambah hukumanmu." **Sebutnya pada Gaara. Mata Sasuke pun melirik tajam Utakata, menyunggingkan senyum disudut bibir menampakan gestur bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan Gaara dan Utakata terlibat kontak lagi setelah membuat jarak yang cukup jauh.

Itachi berdeham pelan. "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perkerjaan kita, Utakata. Aku telah membuat desain ban secara garis besar dengan menggunakan pola terbaru, kau bisa melanjutnya sesuai dengan ide yang kau miliki." Satu kali tekan pada tombol enter, Itachi pun mengirimkan sketsa kasar desain ban melalui email.

Mengalihkan tatapan mata tak lagi menatap Gaara, Utakata menancapkan headset disalah satu colokan laptop kemudian mengenakannya ditelinga. Membuka tab baru menerima email dikirimkan Itachi, Utakata tak langsung mengerjakan sketsa kasar desain ban tersebut. Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu malah membuka tab disebelah tab email, dimana program berbasis recorder suara namun program terlihat rumit persis seperti web server hacker. Mengklik icon yang tertera dilayar laptop, suara dari headset terpasang ditelinga Utakata teralun.

_"Ada banyak properti belum kalian kerjakan. Maid cafe, papan nama stand takoyaki, keranjang voli air, rumah hantu, bahkan dari klub drama kalian belum menyelesaikan satu propertipun."_ Suara seseorang terdengar tegas membeberkan tugas-tugas tersebut. _"Aku tidak akan memberikan keringanan atas hukuman kalian berdua, dan untuk Pain-senpai hal itu juga berlaku. Setelah selesai makan, kalian bertiga akan mengerjakan properti festival dirumahku."_

_"Hei! Tidak bisa begitu, Sasuke!"_

Senyum dibibir Utakata terukir secara samar, mendengar segala percakapan masuk dipendengarannya dari sebuah meja yang sangat jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Fokus Utakata sekarang bukanlah mendengar suara-suara tiga orang bocah yang kini memperdebatkan properti festival, namun satu suara mencolok sedang menyerukan nada protes sembari mengulum lolipop didalam mulut adalah prioritas Utakata sebab lewat percakapan tersebut Utakata bisa mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan bocah berkantung mata panda itu selanjutnya. Kemana ia akan pergi dan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Tujuan Utakata mengajak Itachi ke restaurant bukan sekedar mengerjakan desain ban sepeda MTB saja, kenyataan sebenarnya tidak lain karena Utakata telah mengetahui kedatangan Gaara berserta Sasuke, Naruto, dan Pain setelah memata-matai mereka disekolah. Utakata tahu, Sasuke pasti telah menyadari _sikapnya_ kepada Gaara begitu juga dengan Utakata. Mempelajari tingkah pola serta sifat Sasuke yang sangat protektif terhadap Gaara, Utakata telah menebak Sasuke akan menjauhkan Gaara darinya ketika tak berhasil melawan keinginan Naruto. Terbukti saat menyetujui permintaan Naruto agar tetap di restaurant ini, sebuah meja berjarak lima belas meter berada disudut ruangan telah Utakata kira jika meja tersebut adalah pilihan Sasuke. Untuk itu Utakata pun tak segan-segan meletakan alat penyadap tepat dibawah meja remaja itu berada agar bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya ia dapat mengetahui tempat tujuan Gaara selanjutnya, mengikuti kemana pun bocah itu berada.

"Setelah makan, sebaiknya kita mengerjakan desain ban dikediamanmu."

Ucapan Utakata disambut kerutan alis Itachi. "Kenapa?"

Masih tak menghiraukan desain ban dikirim Itachi, Utakata mengklik salah satu menu yang menampilkan ratusan foto. Foto berisi satu objek yang sama namun dilatar tempat berbeda pada setiap foto, dan foto tersebut terpampang sesosok objek tak asing. Bersurai merah marun dengan kantung mata menggelap dikedua mata jade-nya. "Aku rasa tidak bisa menemukan ide ditempat ini."

Itachi kembali membatin, menyorot dalam tatapan lelah. Tak habis pikir dengan pria dihadapannya. _'Apa lagi yang sedang dia rencanakan saat ini.'_

.

.

Gaara membuka pintu kamar Sasuke disusul dengan Pain berdiri dibelakangnya hendak keluar dari dalam kamar. Sudah pukul sembilan malam, hampir enam jam Sasuke telah memborbardir mereka bertiga dengan beragam peralatan pembuatan properti klub-klub yang ikut serta pada festival musim panas nanti disekolah. Setelah membolos dihari pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke diatap gedung sekolah, Gaara dihukum habis-habisan oleh sang president sekolah. Tak hanya dihukum karena membolos, Gaara juga dihukum kedapatan mencuri tang milik siswa lain juga merusak kawat berduri pagar pembatas. Bahkan rencana-rencana yang ia buat bersama senpai tingkat 3 yaitu Pain agar bisa kabur dari sekolah juga menuai permasalahan baru hingga tak urung imbasnya pelimpahan hukuman menjadi dua kali lipat. Dihukum disekolah, Gaara juga dihukum diluar sekolah.

"Jangan mencoba-coba kabur saat menjalani hukuman dariku besok." Kecam Sasuke yang duduk diatas karpet berbulu dengan meja ukuran sedang berada dihadapannya.

"Cerewet!" Cibir Gaara diamang pintu kamar. "Naruto ayo pulang."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Aku menginap dirumah Sasuke malam ini."

Mata jade Gaara berbinar menatap Sasuke. "Apa aku juga boleh menginap disini?"

Sasuke melotot garang. "Tidak!" Tolaknya cepat. "Kau, pulang kerumahmu!"

"Kenapa?!" Gaara merasa tidak terima, Sasuke seperti menganak-tirikan dirinya, membedakan Gaara dengan memperlakukan Naruto sangat spesial padahal mereka bertiga bersahabat baik.

Sasuke beranjak berdiri, mendorong Gaara dan juga Pain agar keluar dari kamar. "Kedua orang tua Naruto pergi ke Tochigi selama seminggu mengunjungi neneknya yang sedang sakit dan juga kak Kyuu tak bisa pulang malam ini karena banyak tugas." Berhasil mendorong dua orang remaja itu keluar kamar, Sasuke bersikap menutup pintu. "Sana pulang, jangan biarkan dia menginap dirumahmu senpai. Dia sudah tidak pulang kerumah lebih dari lima hari." Dan pintu kamar pun tertutup, meninggalkan Pain dan juga Gaara berdiri dikoridor.

"Dia keterlaluan bukan? Tidak pantas disebut teman! Bila dia sedikit lebih pintar, aku bisa menjaga Naruto dengan menginap dirumahnya."

Pintu kamar Sasuke tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakan remaja tanggung bersurai raven menatap tajam Gaara. "Aku dengar apa yang kau bicarakan."

Gaara mematung. "Bukan aku yang bilang, tapi Pain-senpai!" Sebutnya mengkambing-hitamkan Pain, cepat-cepat remaja berkulit putih itu mengamit pergelangan tangan sang senior mengajaknya segera meninggalkan koridor sebelum ia dihajar Sasuke. "Maaf, aku khilaf." Gaara menyengir kecil merasa telah cukup jauh meninggalkan kawasan kamar Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang jika memukul kepalamu satu kali saja sebagai permintaan maaf." Pain menghembuskan nafas pada kepalan tangan kanan, mempersiapkan pukulannya hinggap dikepala Gaara.

"Sungguh aku khilaf, senpai!" Kaki Gaara mundur berapa langkah, merentangkan kedua tangan bermaksud menahan niat Pain ingin memukulnya.

"Bercanda." Pain mengurungkan kepalan tangan, memasukannya kedalam saku celana.

Gaara mengerutkan alisnya, menyipitkan mata memandang Pain._ 'Bercanda? Selera humornya sangat jelek sekali.'_ Batin Gaara. "Senpai, malam ini aku menginap dirumahmu lagi ya?"

Menuruni tangga selangkah demi selangkah, Gaara mengekori Pain yang berjalan terlebih dahulu. "Kau mempunyai rumah sendiri. Sebaiknya pulang, orang tuamu pasti khawatir." Tolak Pain.

"Orang tua ku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk khawatirkan aku." Gaara mengarahkan kedua tangan kebelakang kepala sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Untuk malam ini saja, izinkan aku menginap. Setelah itu aku akan pulang kerumah."

Sembari melangkahkan kaki, Pain nampak menimbang permintaan Gaara sebelum akhirnya mengangguk- memperbolehkan Gaara menginap. "Mampir dulu ke _convenience store_ membeli beberapa cemilan, aku ingin menantangmu bermain play station."

Gaara tersenyum lebar, menampakan deretan giginya seraya mengusap hidung. "Kalau begitu aku saja yang traktir~"

Pain mengendikan bahu, "Boleh."

Kedua bocah itupun membuka pintu, keluar dari rumah Sasuke. Menyusuri halaman yang luas, dua orang bocah sedang bersenda gurau itu berjalan menuju pintu pagar melihat Utakata nampak menegakan tubuh yang bersandar dibadan mobil. Telah mengetahui pasti Gaara dan Pain berjalan melewati dirinya, Utakata pun memanggil bocah SMP itu. "Namamu, Gaara?"

Gaara berhenti sejenak, menganggukan kepala. "Ya, namaku Gaara. Ada apa paman temannya kakak Sasuke?"

"Takano Utakata, panggil saja Utakata." Walau wajah Utakata terlihat datar serta menjaga jarak dari Gaara agar tak terlalu dekat, laki-laki itu berusaha terlihat ramah. "Mau ku antar pulang?"

Gelengan kepala Gaara nampak dimata obsidan Utakata. "Tidak perlu, paman Utakata. Aku pulang bersama temanku." Ibu jari Gaara menunjuk Pain yang berada disebelahnya.

Kilatan aneh tersirat dimata Utakata ditengah minimnya ekspresi diwajah lelaki itu. "Tak apa-apa, aku bisa mengantar kalian berdua pulang."

Helaan nafas teralun dibibir Gaara. "Tidak perlu paman, aku tidak suka merepotkan orang lain. Lagipula kami berdua tidak langsung pulang, ada tempat yang harus kami kunjungi." Bocah bersurai merah marun menundukan kepala singkat, memberi salam pada Utakata. "Kami permisi dulu, terima kasih atas traktiran tadi siang."

Melihat Gaara berlalu dari hadapannya sambil melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya bersama Pain, sebelah tangan Utakata mengepal erat menampakan buku-buku jari memutih seketika saking kuatnya ia mengepalkan tangan. Satu lagi emosi yang keluar dari Utakata sejak pertama mengenal Gaara, seorang bocah SMP menduduki bangku kelas dua yang telah membuat dirinya si maniak peraturan terkenal kaku serta berwajah datar dapat merasakan beragam perasaan. Dan kini satu asa yang menjalar hingga mendominasi hatinya terbakar api amarah adalah...

Rasa cemburu.

'GREP!'

Melangkahkan kaki berlari dengan cepat begitu berbalik kearah belakang, tangan Utakata memegang erat lengan kiri Gaara. Membalikan tubuh bocah berusia tiga belas tahun itu secara kasar hingga menghadap langsung padanya. Mendapat perlakukan tak terduga, Gaara membelalakan mata. Terkejut sekaligus merasa marah karena tanpa sebab Utakata tiba-tiba menariknya seperti ini. Pain turut membalikan badan menyadari perlakuan laki-laki yang kini menatap Gaara dan juga dirinya dalam kilat penuh emosi lewat pancaran kedua mata.

"Hei paman! Apa-apa'an ini!"

Utakata yang tersulut emosi tak menurunkan kadar tatapan matanya, malah mata laki-laki bersurai raven itu nampak mengobarkan amarah yang bergejolak, makin mempererat cengkraman tangannya dilengan Gaara. **"Aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."**

Suara Utakata yang berat terdengar dalam, membuat Gaara merinding seketika. Karena tak terima atas perlakuan Utakata yang kelewat kasar juga tak sopan, Gaara tak lantas berdiam diri, ia mencoba mengeyahkan perasaan aneh menyelimuti ketika mendengar suara Utakata. "Lepaskan tanganmu, paman berengsek! Aku tidak ingin pulang bersama denganmu!"

Gaara menatap mata Utakata dalam tatapan keji dengan Utakata sendiri tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Gaara. Kedua insan tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain, Gaara menatap berang Utakata sementara laki-laki dewasa itu menatap posesif Gaara.

"Kau _harus_ pulang bersama-"

Tangan kanan Utakata yang semula menggenggam erat lengan Gaara terlepas, beralih membawa tangannya tersebut mencengkram erat jas dibagian dada. Meredam rasa sakit yang terasa luar biasa dibagian tersebut dengan dadanya terasa penyempit. Sulit bernafas, bahkan kini disaat Utakata menarik nafas, suara penyempitan terdengar jelas dikerongkongan Utakata. Segera Utakata yang sedang mencengkram erat dadanya berbalik arah, berlari menuju kearah mobil kemudian masuk setelah membukakan pintu.

Begitu masuk kedalam mobil, Utakata langsung membuka laci di dashboard mobil. Mencari-cari suatu benda dari tumpukan surat-surat mobil. Berhasil menemukan benda tersebut, Utakata segera menghisap alat itu. Kemudian menjalankan mobil secara perlahan keluar dari kawasan rumah Itachi.

Bila Gaara memandang bingung kepergian Utakata setelah bersikap aneh, maka lain hal nya Utakata. Laki-laki itu kini meratapi tubuhnya yang terkontraksi dengan ekstrim hanya karena menyentuh Gaara. Untuk kedua kali Utakata sesak nafas tanpa sebab, parahnya lagi sesak nafasnya ini muncul disaat ia sedang gigih mencuri perhatian Gaara agar berpaling dari bocah bersurai orange kejinggaan- objek yang memicu rasa cemburunya.

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah menengah pertama Kitazawa terlihat ramai, dipenuhi hiasan-hiasan cantik melekat indah disepanjang penjuru sekolah. Balon, papan nama berwarna-warni, orang-orang diluar sekolah datang silih berganti, stand-stand makanan memenuhi halaman sekolah, dan sebagainya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri pasca pengesahan festival musim panas secara resmi oleh kepala sekolah. Festival musim panas yang diadakan SMP Kitazawa tak hanya perpusat pada kegiatan internal sekolah saja, tetapi mereka juga turut mengundang sekolah-sekolah yang masih dalam satu kawasan untuk ikut andil memeriahkan festival tersebut dengan menyelanggarakan pertandingan persahabatan. Selama tiga hari kedepan SMP Kitazawa akan sibuk mengangani jalannya festival, secara otomatis hal tersebut akan berdampak pada liburnya aktivitas belajar-mengajar. Meskipun begitu, hampir seluruh murid SMP Kitazawa berpartisipasi dalam festival tersebut. Sebagian dari mereka banyak mengambil peran mempelopori klub ekstrakulikuler yang dipamerkan, dan sebagiannya lagi ikut ambil bagian mengikuti beragam perlombaan sebagai perwakilan dari sekolah. Disaat seluruh siswa dan siswi menyibukan diri menggeluti agenda festival, seorang bocah mengenakan jaket bertundung warna abu-abu terlihat mondar-mandir mengelilingi penjuru sekolah nampak sibuk sendiri mencari teman untuk menemaninya pergi dari lingkungan sekolah. Biasanya bocah memiliki surai merah marun tersebut bersama dengan sahabat karibnya yaitu si bersurai pirang, melihat bocah yang selalu memamerkan senyum lebar diwajah sibuk mengurusi pertandingan. Bocah itu pun akhirnya memutuskan mencari teman-teman satu gengnya dari murid-murid bermasalah.

Mencari keseluruh penjuru sekolah, bocah berkantung mata tebal tersebut tidak juga berhasil menemukan teman-temannya. Bahkan Pain pun tak terlihat. Hal itu semakin memupuskan harapan si bocah yang ingin bersenang-senang diluar sekolah. Bila pergi sendirian kurang lengkap, tanpa ada teman yang sering berbuat kejahilan si bocah merasa hidupnya terasa hampa. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya?

Nekat kabur dari sekolah sendirian?

Ahh~, terlalu berat menanggung hukuman dari president OSIS seorang diri, kalau beramai-ramai lain lagi ceritanya.

Bergabung bersama Naruto mengikuti pertandingan?

Umm... Ia rasa hal itu akan terasa membosankan. Ia tidak pernah berolahraga sebelumnya, mengikuti pertandingan hanya akan menuai kekalahan belaka sebab pertama ia lebih suka memegang kendali, kedua ia tak pandai berolahraga, dan ketiga sudah pasti ia tidak suka kalah dari musuh. Jadi daripada ia salahkan nantinya atas kekalahan sekolah mereka, bocah itu mantap memilih menikmati festival tersebut. President OSIS masih memberlakukan peraturan khusus bila ia meninggalkan sekolah, hukuman yang akan ia terima bakal lebih berat. Sialnya lagi president OSIS tak pernah main-main akan ucapannya sendiri.

Menyusuri stand-stand makanan didirikan oleh komite OSIS, bocah bersurai merah marun atau lebih dikenal dengan Rei Gaara tertarik untuk mengunjungi stand yang menjual cumi bakar. Bau bumbu rempah-rempah yang dilumuri pada badan cumi semerbak masuk ke indra penciuman. Telah memutuskan membeli cumi bakar tersebut, Gaara melenggang pergi membaur bersama para pembeli yang mengantri didepan stand. Tinggal beberapa langkah menuju stand penjualan cumi bakar, mata jade Gaara tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan lain yang sangat menggiurkan. Disana tepat disebelah stand cumi bakar, stand Takoyaki serta Okonomoyaki berdiri gagah hingga menggugah iman Gaara, tergiur akan keharuman yang begitu memanja penciumannya serta melihat penyajian Takoyaki juga Okonomoyaki yang begitu sedap, tak perlu menunggu waktu lama Gaara pun segera memesan seporsi Takoyaki dan juga Okonomiyaki, ahh~ jangan lupakan cumi bakar yang sudah terlebih dahulu dipesan olehnya.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit menunggu pesanan matang, selama itu pula disaat yang sama perut Gaara sudah sangat tersiksa, berbunyi dengan nyaring menerima keharuman dari masing-masing makanan yang sedang dimasak.

"Maaf telah menunggu, satu porsi Okonomiyaki seafood seharga 350 yen. Silahkan dinikmati~" seorang penjual Okonomiyaki yang juga siswa kelas 2-F menyodorkan satu buah kotak ukuran sedang kepada Gaara.

Mengambil kotak tersebut, pesanan Gaara lainnya berupa Takoyaki dan cumi bakar sudah matang disaat bersamaan. Menyadari hal itu Gaara pun lekas merogoh saku celana, bermaksud mengambil uang namun di detik itu juga tubuh Gaara mematung, wajah bocah tersebut pucat pasi merogoh saku celana semakin dalam mencari-cari dompet miliknya.

_'Tertinggal...'_

Gaara memejamkan kedua mata erat, mengutuk kebodohannya meninggalkan dompet dikamar tepat dimeja belajar. Apa yang ia harus lakukan sekarang? Meninggalkan semua pesanan disaat ia sedang lapar-laparnya seperti ini, atau kabur membawa makanan itu ke tempat aman tanpa membayar?

Gaara menggeleng samar. Tidak-tidak! Bagaimana pun juga melakukan kejahatan dilingkungan sekolah sama saja dengan merusak harga dirinya. Dia tak ingin menjadi bahan olok-olokan teman-teman berandalannya karena kedapatan mencuri makanan. Kalau pamit sebentar ingin meminjam uang dengan Naruto? Ahh Gaara terlalu gengsi. Murid-murid disekitar kawasan stand makanan sangat banyak, bila ia ketahuan menghutang walau cuma lima menit saja, sudah pasti gosip yang tidak-tidak akan menyebar. Murid-murid sekolah lain pasti mulutnya ember!

"Ini."

Satu lembar uang seribu yen teracung dari tangan seorang laki-laki mengenakan jas hitam berdiri tepat disebelah Gaara. Melihat gadis penjual Okonomiyaki menerima uang tersebut, Gaara hanya mampu mengedipkan mata. Tak dapat mengira kapan laki-laki ini datang sampai-sampai membayar pesanannya.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya." Selesai mengembalikan uang kembalian, gadis itu menundukan kepala kepada Gaara dan juga si lelaki.

Tambang emas!

Gaara yang sedang dalam kesulitan akibat kelaparan, mencoba mengeruk kebaikan laki-laki itu dengan menunjukan dua stand makanan yaitu Takoyaki dan cumi bakar. "Yang itu juga harus dibayar." Sebut Gaara tanpa rasa malu, sudah dikasih hati minta ginjal.

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan beberapa koin uang ratusan dari dalam dompet, membayar pesanan Gaara dengan Gaara sendiri menerima kotak karton disodorkan oleh penjual itu. "Terima kasih banyak sudah membayar makananku, paman."

Gaara menundukan kepala sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih pada si pria. Nampaknya walau pun dua hari yang lalu ia terlibat pertengkaran kecil dengan lelaki itu akibat sikapnya yang tak sopan, toh Gaara terlihat seperti tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Terbukti dari gestur tubuh Gaara yang mengucapkan rasa terima kasih secara tulus. Begitulah tingkah polos anak-anak, mudah marah namun juga mudah memaafkan disaat bersamaan.

"Ya." Tutur si lelaki lewat wajah datarnya.

"Paman juga berkunjung ke festival sekolah kami?" Membuka plastik berisi dua tusuk cumi bakar, Gaara pun membuka lebar mulutnya. Melahap nikmat cumi bakar.

"Ya."

Dua kali... Laki-laki berkulit pucat berwajah datar bak tembok cina berlumut kembali mengeluarkan jawaban yang sama. Gaara menggerutu dalam batin, menerka dengan keyakinan penuh bila ia bertanya apakah laki-laki ini sering _buang air besar_ didalam pot bunga, maka jawabannya pasti adalah _'ya'_. Senyuman lebar tersungging kala mengigiti cumi bakar, membayangkan jika laki-laki itu menjawab pertanyaan absurd Gaara. Pot bunga?

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Gaara hampir menyemburkan tentakel cumi dimulut namun ia urungkan saat mendapat tatapan intens dari si pria begitu mendengar tawanya. Oke! Gaara benar-benar merasa tak waras karena kehilangan topik pembicaraan akibat ke_kaku_an pria ini. Tidak menarik dan juga tipe pria yang sangat membosankan.

"Gaara!"

Mata jade Gaara berbinar cerah melihat seorang bocah bersurai orange kejinggan memanggilnya dari keramaian lalu-lalang pengunjung festival. "Yo~, Pain-senpai!" Berbalik arah memandang pria disebelahnya, Gaara menggerakan dagu memberi isyarat jika ia akan menemui Pain. "Terima kasih banyak karena telah mentraktirku. Silahkan nikmati festival musim panas dari sekolah kami, aku permisi dulu paman." Gaara pun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan si pria menyusul Pain.

Selepas kepergiaan Gaara, laki-laki tampan berpostur tubuh tinggi yang menjadi pusat perhatian siswi-siswi disekitaran stand makanan menggepalkan kedua tangan. Menyorot dalam pandangan tajam menatap dua orang bocah sedang berjalan beriringan. Sama seperti jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya sebanyak apapun perkembangan emosi ditampilkan si pria, tetap saja wajahnya tak menunjukan mimik apapun selain mata yang berbicara. Bila dua hari lalu si lelaki masih bisa menahan kecemburuan, untuk kali ini perasaan itu semakin menggerogoti hati. Tak hanya mata yang menjadi penanda akan suasana hati si lelaki, tetapi kini seringai bengis terukir dibibir laksana menaruh dendam kesumat. Rahang laki-laki itu mengeras, mengeratkan deretan gigi-gigi tak mampu menahan puncak amarah.

Si lelaki kini telah berada diambang batas. Seiring dengan rasa benci menyeruak, pikiran laki-laki itu pun berpendar mencari cara bahwa ia **harus** menunjukan pada Gaara akan _kuasa_nya karena telah berani mengabaikan dia untuk kesekian kali.

Bila berada digenggaman tangan, kali ini laki-laki itu bersumpah tak akan melepaskan Gaara dengan mudah.

.

Mata jade Gaara memandang lesu sebuah koridor gedung sekolah yang ramai dimana gedung tersebut terletak dibagian belakang jauh dari gedung utama. Membawa tiga kantung berisi makanan yang ia beli menggunakan uang si _paman kaku_, Gaara berserta Pain memutuskan untuk melahap makanan-makanan itu diatap gedung memiliki lima lantai tersebut. Alasan kedua murid itu kompak memilih gedung dibagian belakang karena menyakini kawasan tersebut terbilang cukup _sepi_ dibandingkan keramaian orang-orang yang menikmati festival digedung utama. Baik Gaara dan juga Pain tak berminat menyaksikan beragam pertandingan yang diselenggarakan, percuma menonton pertandingan itu kalau pada akhirnya sekolah mereka juga yang menjadi pemenang. Bukannya bermaksud sombong, menjadi tuan rumah penyelenggaraan festival membawa beban tersendiri. Harga diri sekolah dipertaruhkan, ditambah lagi president OSIS berwajah jalanan aspal nan kejam itu sangat kompetitif, tak menerima kekalahan dikandang sendiri. Dari semua alasan melandasi Gaara hingga tak berminat menyaksikan pertandingan, yang paling ia hindari sebenarnya adalah melihat Sasuke yang mengebu-gebu menunjukan raut setan pada seluruh orang tentu bukan sebuah pemandangan yang bagus. Sekali lirik, bisa-bisa Gaara terkena getah. Bagaikan kurs dollar, emosi Sasuke pasti naik turun saat ini.

Melangkahkan kaki sendiri dilorong koridor gedung hendak menuju tangga, langkah kaki Gaara disetiap ketukan bergema riang mengisi keramaian murid-murid yang berlalu lalang. Setelah memutuskan tempat yang tepat, ketika dalam perjalanan Gaara dan Pain berpisah dipertengahan jalan. Kurang lengkap rasanya menyantap makanan tanpa minuman dingin dan juga segar, terlebih matahari bersinar terik menyengat tubuh hingga sendari tadi ia berkeringat terus menerus. Ahh~, jika meneguk jus melon dingin pasti sangat nikmat.

Berusaha menerobos kerumunan murid-murid berjalan menuju tangga, Gaara yang tak sabar ingin sampai keatap gedung tak menyadari jika seorang laki-laki mengikutinya secara diam-diam dari arah kerumunan siswa-siswi dikoridor gedung. Gerak-gerik laki-laki itu terlihat tak mencolok memang, dengan wajah datar, rupa yang tampan serta penampilan menjanjikan dari pakaian dikenakannya membuat murid-murid tak menaruh curiga sedikit pun. Tetapi bila diperhatikan lebih seksama dengan pandangan jeli serta insting yang kuat, tatapan mata si lelaki bak predator mengincar mangsa sudah menjadi bukti kuat bahwa keberadaannya membawa mara bahaya bagi Gaara. Begitu menjejakan kaki bersiap menaiki menuju lantai tiga...

'GRAP!'

Pergelangan tangan Gaara digenggam erat dengan mulut bocah itu dibekap menggunakan telapak tangan dari arah belakang oleh si lelaki. Menahan pergerakan Gaara yang kini berontak ingin melepaskan diri seraya menjerit tertahan, lelaki itu mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki agar bisa menyeret Gaara. Mendapati lantai dua cukup ramai seperti lantai satu, secepat kilat laki-laki itu pun membawa tubuh Gaara masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan tak jauh dari tangga, mengunci cepat ruangan tersebut dari dalam kemudian menahan tubuh Gaara dibawah lantai dengan cara menindihnya.

Dari gelapnya ruangan yang tak memiliki cahaya sebagai penerang, jendela kaca dari arah ruangan tersebut menampakan jejak keberadaan seseorang. Walau tak tahu pasti rupa sosok itu, Gaara bisa mengetahui dengan jelas jika sosok tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki dari minimnya cahaya yang menembus jendela tertutupi tirai. _Siapa dia?_ Batin Gaara tak berhenti menyeruakan pertanyaan yang sama. Menerka-nerka apa maksud laki-laki ini menyekap dirinya-

'GLUP!'

Mata jade Gaara membulat lebar, menatap horor bentuk wajah si lelaki yang tersamarkan oleh gelapnya ruangan. Gaara tak mempermasalahkan bila laki-laki itu membekap mulut dan menahan pergerakan kedua tangannya, toh ia berpikir positif jika apapun yang dilakukan laki-laki ini kedepan terlihat tak membahayakan dirinya. Tetapi saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras terselimuti celana katun menggesek paha bagian dalam, segala pikiran positif tersebut runtuh seketika. Gaara sangat menyakini jika yang digesek oleh lelaki itu adalah bagian...

Tengah selangkangannya.

Suara geraman dari barithon khas terlantun ditelinga Gaara. Tak bisa melihat dengan baik apa yang sedang dilakukan laki-laki itu, Gaara bisa merasakan jika si lelaki kini membuka dasi yang mengikat dikerah baju- Tunggu dulu! Postur ini... Gaara yakin ia pernah melihatnya. Pundak laki-laki ini terkesan yang lebar, mengingatkan ia akan pundak seseorang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu ketika dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah. Dimana seorang laki-laki mengenakan stelan jas adalah... Seorang penguntit.

Gaara menggerakan tubuhnya dengan gusar, hendak melepaskan diri dari cengkraman si lelaki yang menindihnya. Ketakutan Gaara semakin menjadi-jadi, tak mengira jika sang penguntit ini berhasil menemukannya. Bukan seorang yakuza, kenyataan sebenarnya si penguntit ini adalah seorang pedophil, tak lebih om-om hidung belang hendak mencabulinya. Membayangkan kata pedophil membuat bulu kuduk Gaara berdiri tegak, merinding sempurna tak bisa membayangkan masa depan yang cemerlang bersama dengan gadis cantik harus ia kubur dalam-dalam akibat dinodai. Hell no!

Merasa kesal sekaligus tak terima diperlakukan semena-mena oleh orang asing tak ia kenali, terlebih bila si pencabul ini seorang laki-laki. Berusaha mengupayakan diri agar bisa lolos. Kedua mata Gaara yang menerawang kesana-kemari mencoba mencari celah. Mendapati akses kedua kaki masih bisa dipergunakan untuk melakukan perlawanan, Gaara pun mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga ia miliki, menendang satu titik krusial si lelaki dengan sekuat tenaga seraya mencengkram erat dasi si pria kemudian mendorongnya.

'BUK!'

"Argh!"

Bergegas menuju pintu ruangan meraih ganggang pintu, sebelah tangan Gaara yang memegang erat dasi milik si pria tercenung ditempat kala mendengar suara sosok tersebut nampak tak asing dipendengaran. Sinar cahaya matahari yang menerbos masuk dari jendela kaca ruangan membias pengheliatan Gaara hingga kedua mata bocah itu pun terpaku pada dasi digenggaman tangan. Dasi ini... Gaara masih mengingatnya dengan jelas jika _orang itu_ mengenakannya ketika membayar cumi bakar Gaara. Terlebih saat mendengar suara geraman kasar si lelaki ketika ia menendang benda kebanggaan dibalik celananya, Gaara tak mampu berkata banyak selain membalikan tubuh secara perlahan memandangi sosok ditengah kegelapan ruangan telah berdiri tegak.

"Kau..." Suara Gaara tercekat dikerongkongan, tak berani menunjuk si lelaki selain memandang nanar. "Paman Utakata..."

Meski tak bisa melihat dengan baik, Gaara bersumpah bila ia melihat seringai mengerikan bermain dibibir laki-laki itu. "Kau, memanggil namaku?"

Gaara melangkah mundur, bermaksud menjauhkan diri namun tak bisa. Dibelakang Gaara hanya ada dinding dan juga pintu untuk... Jalan keluar.

'GRAP!'

Ganggang pintu dicengkram Gaara dengan erat, memutar ganggang pintu tersebut secara berkali-kali dengan kasar. Bahkan Gaara hampir mematahkan ganggang pintu karena pintu itu tak juga bisa terbuka. Terkunci? Atau memang...

"Kau mencari ini?"

Gemerincing suara kunci menghentikan aksi Gaara menggedor pintu. Tubuh Gaara seketika menegang, tak kuasa mendengar suara Utakata yang terdengar semakin mengerikan disetiap suku kata. Tak kehilangan akal, Gaara menggedor pintu. Melayangkan kepalan tangan secara bertubi-tubi membentur permukaan pintu, bermaksud agar orang-orang diluar ruangan bisa mendengar dan membukakan pintu supaya ia bisa terbebas dari cengkraman Utakata. Tanpa perlu ditelisik lebih lanjut, Gaara tahu keberadaannya kini dalam mara bahaya besar. Tak hanya tingkah Utakata yang mengerikan tetapi tindakan serta suara Utakata yang terdengar tak biasa menunjukan dengan jelas bahwa laki-laki itu psikopat, _masochist_ atau mungkin yang lebih tepat Utakata itu sudah gila!

"Buka pintunya!" Menggedor pintu sebanyak tiga kali, Gaara yang semula tak berniat buka suara kini tak punya pilihan lain. Menggedor saja tak cukup, ia harus memberitahukan kepada semua orang bahwa ia terkunci bersama orang gila yang kini ingin mencoba berbuat hal-hal keji terhadapnya. "Seseorang diluar sana! Tolong buka pintu dan keluarkan aku!" Terdengar menyebalkan memang jika ia harus meminta pertolongan, tapi apa daya kemampuannya berkelahi tak cukup untuk menjadi tameng. Tindakan menyimpang Utakata saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi bila ia melawan dengan kemampuan yang terbatas. Utakata akan bertindak lebih mengerikan!

'TAP!'

Gerakan Gaara menggedor terhenti, suara bocah bersurai merah marun itu tercekat melihat sebelah tangan Utakata berada tepat disamping kepalanya menyentuh permukaan pintu. Jantung Gaara berdetak cepat, bergemuruh tak beraturan layaknya genderang. Utakata telah berada tepat dibelakangnya, sengaja menghembuskan nafas hangat menyapu tengkuk dan perpotongan telinga Gaara. Bocah SMP itu tak mampu menggerakan kepala sekedar menoleh kearah belakang, jangankan menoleh, bernafas saja sudah terlampau sulit. Gaara memilih memejamkan kedua mata dengan tubuh bergetar hebat ketika merasakan sentuhan hangat dari jemari tangan kanan Utakata bermain kecil ditangan Gaara.

"Kau- Kau kenapa, hn?" Gaara semakin merapatkan kedua mata mendengar suara lirih diucapkan Utakata. Bila kebanyakan orang mendengar suara lirih yang sengaja dihembuskan pada telinga akan mendesah karena terangsang. Bagi Gaara hal itu tak berlaku sebab rasa takut adalah yang paling mendominasi, suara Utakata terdengar seperti pasien penyakit jiwa adalah faktor bungkamnya mulut Gaara. "Mencoba ingin kabur dariku?"

Gaara bersumpah ia lebih baik dibunuh sekarang daripada harus tertekan dengan aura aneh Utakata. Lebih parahnya lagi laki-laki itu kini menjilat telinganya, makin mempompa ketakutan Gaara merasakan gigi-gigi Utakata telah bermain ditelinga. "Lepaskan aku." Berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga intonasi suara agar terlihat tak terintimidasi, Gaara ingin menunjukan bahwa ia masih mampu melawan.

_**"Melepaskanmu?"**_

Gaara mengepalkan genggaman tangan kiri yang masih berada diganggang pintu, menguatkan diri menerima nada suara Utakata yang sudah berubah dratis. Menjadi lebih kelam, menakutkan, persis seperti ingin menerkam Gaara didetik itu juga. "Apakah kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu saat ini?"

Menahan nafas tertahan, Gaara berkeras diri untuk melawan Utakata. "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Sekarang-lepaskan-aku!" Tekannya tak main-main.

Bagaikan seorang iblis yang sedang menyeringai keji, sebelah tangan Utakata bermain ditangan kanan Gaara merangkak naik, menjalar ditubuh Gaara seiring intensitas kilat mata Utakata yang memancarkan tatapan bengis semakin bertambah. "Ahh~, kau pasti ingin mengetahui apa yang akan kulakukan kepadamu bukan?"

Gaara menggeram murka. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku, paman berengsek!"

Entah harus senang atau harus tersulut amarah, gemuruh pergolakan tubuh Utakata yang semakin menggila membuat pikiran Utakata keruh. Tubuh Utakata panas, aliran darah terasa bergerak seperti roller coster dengan detak jantung berdetak lebih cepat setiap detik. Menggerakan sebelah tangan merangkak menyentuh tubuh Gaara, Utakata mulai menjelajahi perut Gaara tertutupi seragam sekolah. "Dalam setiap imajinasiku, pasca kita bertemu pertama kali aku selalu ingin melakukan-" secepat kilat bahkan tak terhitung detik, tangan Utakata berada tepat diselangkangan Gaara- mencengkram erat. "-ini!"

Seketika emosi yang sendari tadi tertahan meluap kepermukaan, Gaara benar-benar merasa tidak terima. "Bereng-"

'BRAK!'

Mencengkram erat tangan Utakata berada diatas celanannya bermaksud untuk menghalangi, Utakata malah bergerak lebih cepat dengan terlebih dahulu mencengkram tangan Gaara, membawa tangan tersebut kebelakang tubuh si bocah (mempelintir). Utakata tersenyum tipis namun menunjukan raut iblis. "Apakah kau tahu kenapa aku ingin sekali menyentuh penismu, hn?"

Utakata tak perduli lagi jika kini segala peraturan yang ia taati hancur, terluluh-lantahkan akibat ucapan kotor keluar dimulutnya. Dari awal sejak kemunculan Gaara, bocah itu telah menghancurkan Utakata, dari seorang _workaholic_ yang menjunjung tinggi segala jenis peraturan kini melanggar semua peraturan itu hingga hal-hal penting banyak ia abaikan. Ia yang seorang laki-laki kaku tak peduli akan apapun selain perkerjaan dan kualitas hidupnya yang jauh dari menyimpang kini telah memunculkan banyak emosi, lebih peduli akan seorang bocah SMP yang mampu membuat ia berpikiran kotor setiap detiknya. Dan semua kehancuran yang dipicu oleh Gaara tak lantas menghentikan Utakata. Laki-laki berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu malah semakin bernafsu mengincar Gaara. Bagaikan tercandu zat adiktif, Utakata tak akan pernah berhenti sampai ia mendapatkan Gaara.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, brengsek!" Gaara terus melancarkan agresi sedangkan Utakata malah mengangguk pelan seraya mengecup pipi Gaara bagaikan manusia tak waras.

"Terus... Terus panggil aku dengan suara kemarahanmu, biarkan aku mendengarnya lebih lama lagi agar gairahku semakin naik dan lekas menghujam lubang analmu dengan penis milikku." Mendekatkan bagian tengah selangkangan yang menyemul keluar dibalik celana katun berwarna hitam ia kenakan, Utakata menggesekan penisnya yang telah setengah ereksi ke pantat Gaara masih tertutupi celana sekolah. "Ahh~, kau tahu? Aku selalu membaca komik hubungan dua orang pria setiap saat bila mengingatmu. Melihat salah satu wajah karakter yang sedang memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang anus, aku tahu rasanya pasti nikmat." Menyodokan pinggulnya kearah belahan pantat Gaara, Utakata mendekatkan bibir ditelinga bocah itu. "Sebagai seorang murid berandalan, kau pasti belum pernah mencoba berhubungan seks bukan? Terlebih dengan seorang pria."

Bulu kuduk Gaara lagi-lagi meremang, berdiri dengan tegak tanpa bisa ia kontrol disaat mendengar suara berat nan serak dari Utakata. Suara menahan gairah birahi Utakata ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan dari perkelahian dengan murid SMA. "Kenapa kau diam? Kau ingin mencobanya denganku, hn?" Sengaja memaju-mundurkan gundukan penis dibalik resleting celana secara kasar, Utakata pun berhenti bergerak. Laki-laki itu mendempetkan penis miliknya kedalam celah belahan celana, kemudian menggesekan penisnya seperti menjejalkan putung rokok didalam asbak. Dengan tekanan kuat juga gesekan yang membuat Gaara bisa merasakan langsung bagaimana _keras_nya Utakata sekarang.

"Brengsek! Berani sekali kau menyentuhku!" Geram Gaara murka.

Utakata bukannya bermaksud mengabaikan agresi dilancarkan Gaara sebagai bentuk penolakan, jujur seperti yang ia ungkapkan beberapa saat lalu semakin Gaara berteriak membenci Utakata sekaligus memakinya. Gairah Utakata makin membubung tinggi. "Kau tahu bisa merasakannya bukan? Hanya dengan mendengar suaramu saja aku sudah sekeras ini." Utakata membenamkan gesekan penisnya pada belahan pantat Gaara. "Bagaimana bila aku memainkan milikmu seperti ini." Mengarahkan sebelah tangan yang bebas, jemari Utakata bermain nakal dipermukaan resleting celana Gaara. "Dikepalaku selalu muncul bayangan jika aku memasukan tangan ku kedalam celanamu..." Tangan kiri Utakata semula bermain diatas resleting celana tiba-tiba masuk kedalam celana. Mengundang teriakan keras dari Gaara yang tak suka tangan Utakata telah menerobos masuk kedalam celana dalam. "...mencengkram penismu seperti ini dengan kuat, kau akan berteriak kencang~"

Dengan cepat Gaara menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, meredam teriakan yang ingin keluar dikala merasakan jari-jari dingin Utakata mencengkram batang penis miliknya dengan erat. Masih menyodokan penisnya terbalut celana kebelahan pantat Gaara, jemari telunjuk dan juga ibu jari tangan kiri mengelus kulit batang penis dengan gemulai. "Mengelus batang penismu dengan lembut, kau akan merintih nikmat~"

Gaara makin menutup rapat mulutnya guna meredam suara rintihan akibat usapan lembut jemari Utakata pada batang penis. Bagi Gaara, bersuara hanya akan membuat Utakata semakin menjadi. Ia tidak boleh terlarut dalam permainannya karena hal itu sama saja memberi klaim bila Gaara telah kalah, takhluk dalam genggaman tangan Utakata. Mendapati Gaara mengigiti tangannya berupaya meredam rintihan nikmat, bukannya merasa iba Utakata malah semakin gencar. "Aku bisa merasakannya." Bisik Utakata rendah. "Tekstur permukaan penismu begitu kasar, urat-urat dipermukaan kulit penismu bisa kurasakan melalui jari telunjukku. Kau bisa merasakannya bukan? Jari-jariku yang mengusap permukaan kulit penismu yang begitu kesat~" mengusap jari telunjuk dan ibu jari menyapa seluruh permukaan penis lewat gerakan-gerakan lemah gemulai, kedua jari Utakata tersebut membentuk lingkaran bulat seperti huruf O lalu menggesekan lingkaran kedua jari pada batang penis, menggerakannya keatas dan kebawah dengan cepat.

Gaara mengigiti jarinya dengan kuat, menancapkan deretan gigi pada seluruh jemari tangan yang ia masukan kedalam mulut, sekeras apapun Gaara berusaha meredam desahan yang tak ingin ia keluarkan. Suara-suara tertahan diujung kerongkongan telah menjadi bukti kuat jika ia terlarut dalam permainan jari Utakata. Mengesekan lingkaran jari dari atas kebawah, mata obsidan Utakata berbinar keji merasakan sesuatu benda tak asing pada pucuk penis Gaara. "Aku menemukan kepala penismu." Ungkapnya tertahan. Utakata benar-benar menahan hasrat yang telah diujung dengan sangat baik. "Bagaimana kalau ku sentuh? Apakah kau suka?" Mencengkram erat puncak penis digenggaman tangan, Utakata bergerak lihai menggesekan kepala penis pada permukaan telapak tangan. "Atau... Kau suka jika aku menghisapnya, hn? Ayo jawab aku."

Tak lagi menggesekan kepala penis Gaara, Utakata kini memainkan lubang kecil berada ditengah-tengah kepala penis menggunakan telapak ibu jari. Menekan permukaan lubang kecil berdiameter 0,1 mm tersebut dengan gerakan memutar kekiri dan kekanan, meraba bulatan kecil pinggiran lubang penis, bahkan sesekali Utakata menghujam kuku ibu jarinya pada lubang kepala penis disetiap selingan mengusap lubang penis dengan gerakan memutar. Perlakuaan Utakata bukannya membuat Gaara mendesah nikmat, bocah laki-laki malah meradang murka.

"Bajingan kau! Jangan tusuk _itu_ dengan kukumu!" Utakata sangat menyadari betul alasan kemarahan Gaara, melihat raut wajah bocah itu merintih menahan sakit. Utakata sadari ia yang terlarut dalam nafsu dari pikiran-pikiran kotornya tak sengaja melukai bibir lubang penis Gaara akibat menusukan kuku terlalu dalam.

Terhimpit oleh desakan dari penis miliknya yang semakin membesar, tak kuat mendengar rintihan tertahan serta caci maki buah kemurkaan Gaara, Utakata pun melepaskan tangannya dari penis Gaara. Beralih membuka kaitan kepala ikat pinggang miliknya dalam satu kali tarikan kemudian mengikat kedua tangan Gaara yang ia cengkram. Baru bernafas lega selama beberapa detik, Gaara yang baru menyadari tangan kiri ia gigiti sendari tadi terbelalak lebar memandang kedua pergelangan tangan telah diikat kuat Utakata menggunakan ikat pinggang. "Ka-Kau mau apa?" Seperti tak menganggap pertanyaan dilontarkannya, Utakata yang sudah selesai mengikat tangan Gaara kini berjongkok menghadap bocah itu. "Kau mau apa?!" Tanya Gaara laagi, kali ini setengah berteriak. Mendapat jawaban yang sama, Gaara tak mampu menolerir sikap acuh Utakata

"AKU TANYA KAU MAU APA BERENGSEK!"

Tersulut amarah karena diabaikan untuk kedua kali, Gaara pun berteriak keras tanpa henti mencaci Utakata saat mengetahui dengan jelas maksud dari posisi Utakata sekarang. Mata obsidan Utakata menatap mata jade Gaara dalam diam, menantang bocah laki-laki itu dengan pandangan nakal. "Menurutmu?" Bagaikan karang yang sering terhempas amukan ombak, selayaknya sikap Utakata saat ini mencerminkan kekokohan karang, tak gentar mendapat hardikan juga luapan kekesalan Gaara.

Gaara menyorot Utakata dalam pancaran kebencian, mengobarkan tatapan tajam yang menusuk mata Utakata ketika memandangnya. "Berani kau melakukan hal _itu_, aku tak akan segan-segan menendang wajahmu!" Kecam Gaara dengan suara dalam.

Utakata menyeringai samar menantang kemurkaan Gaara. Semakin Gaara murka, libido Utakata tak berhenti naik, terus meluap hingga kepala penisnya terasa linu karena menahan nafsu yang menggelora. Disaat marah, mencaci kata-kata kasar Gaara sungguh terlihat seksi dimata Utakata. "Kau bisa mendengar keramaian yang terjalin diluar ruangan ini?" Gaara terdiam, masih mengobarkan tatapan benci. Melihat hal itu batin Utakata tak henti bergemuruh. "_Semakin _ramai~, bila mereka mengetahui teriakanmu akibat ditelanjangi dan penismu dihisap olehku. Apa kau mau menanggung hal memalukan itu, hn?"

"Bajikan kau!" Bisik Gaara dengan suara berbahaya, benar-benar membenci teman kerja kakak Sasuke ini.

"Kusarankan." Menahan kedua kaki Gaara agar tak bisa melawan dengan tangan kiri, tangan kanan Utakata pun membuka resleting celana Gaara secara perlahan. "Tahan desahanmu semampu yang kau bisa sebab aku-" memposisikan wajah tepat dihadapan celana seragam Gaara yang telah terbuka resletingnya. "-tak akan _berlaku baik_ seperti tadi!"

'SUCK!'

Mulut Utakata langsung menyerbu penis Gaara tertutupi underwere melalui celah resleting yang ia buka. Mengamit batang penis yang terbentuk dari permukaan underwere dikenakan Gaara dengan kedua belah bibir, memainkan ujung lidah menyapu seluruh batang penis Gaara. Untuk kesekian kali mata Gaara terbelalak lebar, tak menyangka jika hal yang ia takutkan sendari tadi akhirnya terjadi juga.

Dilecehkan.

Bukan kenikmatan Gaara rasakan, tetapi kemurkaan yang memuncak. Jujur harus Gaara katakan ia tak sudi menjadi bulan-bulanan fantasi seksual seorang laki-laki, terlebih lelaki dewasa seperti Utakata. Tak terima atas perlakuan Utakata yang telah mencoreng harga dirinya, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk bertindak agar Utakata segera berhenti.

Tendang!

'BRUK!'

Menggerakan sebelah kaki kanan, Gaara pun menendang wajah Utakata yang sedang memainkan ujung lidah pada permukaan underwere. Pukulan telak diarahkan Gaara mengenai tulang pipi serta perpotongan hidung Utakata, membuat laki-laki bersuari raven tersebut sontak tersentak kebelakang membentur lantai marmer ruangan. Melihat Utakata tumbang akibat tendangannya, Gaara pun bergegas berlari kecil menuju kedalam ruangan mengedarkan pandangan mata dengan liar, mencari-cari jalan keluar selain pintu yang menjadi akses keluar namun sudah dikunci Utakata. Memandang keseluruh arah dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Gaara yang takut akan keberadaan Utakata setelah berhasil ia tumbangkan menerawang intens kaca jendela. Tidak ada pilihan lain! Satu-satunya cara agar terbebas dari cengkraman Utakata adalah dengan menerobos kaca jendela. Tak peduli resiko cidera hebat terkena pecahan kaca serta meloncati gedung tingkat dua dimana ruangan ini berada, Gaara lekas memacu kedua langkah kaki. Bersiap melayangkan kaki kanan hendak menedang kaca jendela.

'GRAP!'

"UAGH!"

Belum tuntas niat hati ingin melarikan diri, sebelah kaki Gaara yang digenggam erat Utakata menghentikan aksi bocah bersurai merah itu. Dengan satu kali tarikan kuat, Utakata membanting tubuh Gaara hingga bocah itu pun terjatuh, telungkup diatas lantai. Menyadari Utakata membalikan tubuh seraya menindihnya, Gaara mengeram murka. Melakukan segenap perlawanan dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki. Tak bisa memukul menggunakan kedua tangan, setidaknya Gaara bisa menendang Utakata. Menciderai titik krusial laki-laki itu untuk kedua kali. "Lepaskan aku berengsek!"

Menyadari betul apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara sebagai bentuk perlawanan, Utakata pun menduduki kedua kaki Gaara, mencegah bocah laki-laki itu melancarkan serangan. "Apakah kau tidak dengar perkataanku sebelumnya? Semakin kau melawan..." menggenggam tangan Gaara yang ia ikatkan dengan ikat pinggang, Utakata menempatkan kedua tangan Gaara diatas kepala, meraih dagu Gaara menggunakan sebelah tangan. "Kau membuatku semakin menginginkanmu-"

Ucapan Utakata terhenti, memejamkan mata obsidan miliknya yang kini tertutupi kelopak mata menerima perlawanan tak terduga dari Gaara. _Meludah_... Sungguh sebuah perlawanan yang benar-benar tak Utakata sangka, tak memberi rasa sakit berarti dibanding pukulan yang ia layangkan beberapa saat lalu. Meski pun _kecil_ namun hal itu mampu membangkitkan kemurakaan didiri laki-laki bersurai raven itu. Cukup sudah Ukakata bersikap baik terhadap bocah ini!

Merenggut dagu Gaara dengan tangan kanan, Utakata pun segera mencium bibir Gaara. Menyerang belahan tipis bocah laki-laki itu ganas, tak memberi aba-aba akan serangan tiba-tiba tersebut hingga kedua mata jade Gaara membelalak lebar, merasakan pangutan kasar dari Utakata bermain liar dipermukaan bibir. Bagaikan ajang pembalasan dendam, pangutan liar tersebut berubah seiring waktu. Semakin liar, ganas, agresif menggunakan kedua belah bibir menghisap keras bibir Gaara.

Tak waras!

Begitulah yang Gaara pikirkan ketika belahan bibir Utakata merenggut keseluruhan bibir Gaara, memasukan belahan bibir tersebut kedalam mulutnya kemudian mengemut kasar. Hisap, emut, mengulum. Ketiga kegiatan tersebut terus Utakata lakukan secara berkala, menggerakan kedua belah bibir kasar bahkan gigi-gigi depan Utakata mulai menjalankan peran. Mengigiti bibir Gaara dengan kuat disela-sela menciumannya.

"UMMPH!"

Gaara memberontak keras, berusaha menggelengkan kepala agar bisa menyingkirkan bibir Utakata. Tetapi perlawanan tersebut tak berjalan sesuai keinginan, tangan kanan Utakata memegang dagu Gaara tak juga berpidah. Bahkan ketika menyadari penolakan Gaara, genggaman tangan Utakata semakin menguat, mencengkram kasar dagu bocah tersebut. Tak urung kekuatan cengkraman Utakata semakin membesar setiap detiknya seiring penolakan Gaara. Makin Gaara memberontak, Utakata semakin mencengkram erat dagu Gaara. Menekan keseluruhan jari hingga kuku-kuku jari memutih seketika, pertanda Utakata tak main-main mengerahkan tenaga menaklukan bocah SMP itu.

Kedua mata Gaara yang terpejam, menyerit dalam merasakan gigitan Utakata pada bagian tengah bibir atas. Utakata benar-benar tak segan-segan menyiksa Gaara, gigitan pada bibir atasnya telah cukup menjadi bukti kuat. Merasakan bagian dalam rongga mulut Utakata hendak menjalankan peran ganda, reflek Gaara mengatupkan bibir erat. Tak mau membuka mulutnya walau sekecil apapun merasakan kehangatan bibir Utakata yang sedikit bertambah, dan perkiraan tersebut benar adanya. Tak lama setelah mengatupkan bibir, helaan nafas hangat menerpa permukaan bibir Gaara disusul dengan belaian kasar dari lidah Utakata yang terjulur. Hanya belaian singkat saja pada permukaan bibir Gaara. Sekedar menyapa, tetapi belaian singkat tersebut tak mengurungkan niat Gaara untuk terus membungkam mulutnya. Gaara yakin setelah membelai bibirnya, lidah Utakata pasti mulai menjalankan peran utama. Benar saja, pasca membelai pelan permukaan bibir Gaara, ujung lidah Utakata bergerak cepat. Bergerak kekiri dan kekanan menyelusuri permukaan bibir Gaara, tak hanya bergerak liar secara vertikal saja. Ujung lidah Utakata yang kecil namun bertekstur lembut juga basah menelusup kesudut bibir Gaara seolah hendak membobol masuk melalui celah tersebut.

Bukan kelemahan ditunjukan Gaara tetapi kegigihan yang ia berikan pada Utakata, Gaara telah mengklaim dengan jelas sikapnya jika ia tak semudah itu ditahklukan hanya dengan permainan lidah saja. Walaupun saat itu ujung lidah Utakata menekan-nekan sudut bibir ingin memaksa masuk, Gaara makin mengeratkan bibirnya. Tak memperbolehkan lidah Utakata masuk segencar apapun serangan yang dilakukan oleh Utakata. Bagaikan otaknya yang telah terbiasa mencari solusi dengan cepat karena tuntutan perkerjaan, Utakata tak kehilangan akal begitu saja. _'Dia menantangku!'_

Menerima perlawanan Gaara bukan berarti Utakata harus menghentikan aksinya dan bersikap lembut memohon bocah itu agar mau menuruti nafsunya. Malah laki-laki itu makin tersenyum buas, ingin membuat Gaara bertekuk lutut memohon padanya meminta kepuasaan. Gaara boleh bersikap sombong, namun untuk kali ini Utakata akan membuat kesombongan bocah itu lenyap, berganti menjadi rengekan memohon belas kasih.

'BRASS!'

Kancing seragam Gaara terlepas seketika akibat ditarik dengan kuat oleh Utakata dalam satu tarikan cepat. Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa gestur seduktif dimainkan kedua tangan Utakata sebagai isyarat, dalam sepersekian detik baju seragam Gaara robek dari arah kerah baju sampai kancing terakhir berada dibawah perut. "Mphhhh!" Masih sumpal bibirnya oleh bibir Utakata, Gaara yang berteriak tertahan karena terlampau kaget menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Utakata secara tak sadar membuka mulutnya lebar dengan lidah Utakata langsung menerobos masuk begitu bibir Gaara terbuka.

Seakan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, ketika melesakan lidah kedalam rongga mulut Gaara, lidah Utakata segera menyambut lidah Gaara. Membelai-belai benda tak bertulang tersebut dengan menggesekan tekstur kasar dibagian tengah lidah ke bagian bawah lidah Gaara yang lembut. Menusuk-nusukan ujung lidah pada kelenjar ludah seraya menggerakan lidah seperti menjilat. Menggesekan teksur permukaan kasar lidahnya disela-sela menusukan ujung lidah. Tak terima lidah Utakata masuk tanpa mendapatkan izin darinya, terlebih memanfaatkan keadaan yang sedang terjepit, Gaara menggerakan lidahnya. Mendorong-dorong kasar lidah Utakata bermaksud mengusir lidah lelaki itu dari rongga mulutnya. Mendapat sambutan tak terduga melalui lidah Gaara yang hendak mengusir keberadaan lidahnya, Utakata yang tersulut libido birahi turut menggerakan lidah, membelit lidah Gaara. Memutari bentuk lidah Gaara dengan gerakan memutar. Putar, belai, putar, belai, bahkan belaian lidah Utakata tak terkesan seperti menjilat es krim, belaian lidah laki-laki itu nyaris seperti anak kucing kelaparan yang baru menyesap manisnya susu, mengundang bunyi kecipak erotis dari dalam mulut Gaara. Kedua insan tersebut saling berbagi saliva secara tidak langsung. Tak puas hanya bermain pada lidah dan rongga bagian bawah lidah Gaara yang lembut, Utakata pun mencoba menyesap sensasi lain dari rongga mulut Gaara. Menggerakan ujung lidah ke rongga sebelah kiri dimana bagian dalam pipi adalah bagian paling lembut, tekstur rongga pipi baik sebelah kiri dan kanan memiliki kelembutan terbaik setelah rongga bawah lidah. Terbelakangi rasa penasaran mengecap bagian rongga sebelah kiri Gaara, Utakata yang hendak memainkan ujung lidah dengan menusukan ujung lidah tersebut pada permukaan rongga pipi harus menelan pil pahit akibat lidahnya digigit Gaara.

"Arggh!"

Melepaskan _tautan_ basah dari mulut Gaara, Utakata segera menarik ulur kembali lidahnya. Mengecap perih sekaligus rasa asin dari luka sobek ditorehkan Gaara karena gigitannya. Utakata menggeram tajam, melantunkan bariton khas nada suara yang semakin tajam dan juga berat dikarenakan menahan birahi. Gaara lebih _liar, _tak semudah seperti yang Utakata bayangkan. Mendapati hal itu, Utakata tak mempunyai cara lain selain _memaksa_ Gaara.

"Jika telah selesai sesi berciuman, biasanya para lelaki yang memegang kendali akan berlanjut ke proses berikutnya." Jemari telunjuk Utakata bergerak lembut dari leher atas Gaara tepat pada perpotongan rahang sampai ditengah-tengah dada Gaara. "Mereka bisa menikmati ini!" Jemari Utakata secepat kilat berpindah kearah dada kanan Gaara, mencubit keras puting dada Gaara hingga terangkat kedepan akibat ditarik Utakata.

"Anggh!" Tubuh Gaara menggeliat hebat, bergetar konstan menerima cubitan kasar Utakata pada puting dada. Seiring dengan tarikan dari cubitan tersebut memanjang satu setengah senti meter, Gaara mengirimkan tatapan membunuh meski pun ia berusahan keras menahan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. "Lepaskan berengsek! Berani sekali kau menyentuh tubuku!"

Utakata menangguk tak berdosa, menggumam panjang seakan-akan perhatian namun dilain pihak ia sedang mengejek Gaara. "Ahh~, jadi kau lebih menginginkan aku menyentuh-" masih menindih kedua kaki Gaara agar tidak melawan, sebelah tangan Utakata yang bebas bergerak cepat menyentuh penis Gaara, mencengkram erat batang penis yang menyemul keluar dari underwere dikenakan Gaara. "-ini?"

"BAJINGAN!" Gaara berteriak kalap, tak terima.

Utakata tersenyum iblis, sangat tidak sesuai dengan raut datar terpeta diwajahnya. "Sungguh anak yang nakal~"

Mata Gaara menyipit tajam. Menunjukan dengan sangat jelas kebencian yang ia rasakan pada Utakata. Sebuah kebencian yang timbul dalam waktu sekejam ketika memasuki ruangan tak terpakai ini. "Aku tidak pernah berbuat salah padamu. Merusak hidupmu, atau bahkan menganggu melakukan suatu dosa yang tak termaafkan kepadamu. Tetapi..." Sorot mata jade Gaara menggelap seketika saat tertunduk. "Tetapi kenapa kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku!"

Cengkram!

Utakata mencengkram dagu Gaara, memaksa bocah laki-laki itu menilik sorot mata obsidan miliknya yang memancarkan suatu emosi, pesan tak tersirat tetapi menjadi satu jawaban kuat akan pertanyaan Gaara. _"Balas perasaanku!"_

Gaara menyeritakan kedua alis. Apa yang barusan diucapkan Utakata? Membalas? "Membalas perasaan apa?"

Menjilat dagu Gaara yang ia cengkram sembari menyapukan ujung lidah mengenai permukaan bibir Gaara. Menatap intens mata Gaara saat menjilat, Utakata pun menjawab. "Balas perasaan cinta yang kurasakan ketika pertama kali kita bertemu."

Gaara mendengus singkat, muak mendengar ucapan Utakata yang terasa tak masuk akal. "Kau pikir aku bocah SD? Bisa kau bodohi dengan cerita memuakan mengenai pandangan pertama atau apapun itu, hn?" Jade Gaara memandang garang Utakata. "JANGAN BERMIMPI!"

"Jadi..." Tangan kanan Utakata bergerak menyusuri dada Gaara hingga akhirnya telunjuk Utakata berhenti tepat pada lingkaran bulat berwarna merah muda, lingkaran koin puting dada Gaara. "Kau anggap dasar atas tindakanku ini apa?" Mengitari lingkaran koin puting dada, telunjuk Utakata berhenti tepat diatas puting dada Gaara yang belum merekah. "Jika hanya karena ingin mempermainkan anak kecil aku tidak akan mungkin menempuh hal yang berbahaya seperti ini."

"Uggh!" Gaara berusaha keras menahan kepalanya agar tak mendongkak ke langit-langit ruangan, ia tidak boleh terlena sentuhan Utakata. "Cuma seorang om-om pedophil maniak seks yang sering membaca komik porno gay bisa melakukan hal ini. Itu basic alasanmu yang sesungguhnya sekarang."

Telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanan Utakata bergerak, membelai-belai puting dada selama sesaat, menyentuh bagian tengah-tengah puting kecil tersebut kemudian beralih memilin puting dada. "Kau pikir aku bisa melakukan hal ini pada semua anak begitu?" Mengamit puting dada, Utakata pun menggerakan puting itu kekiri dan kekanan dengan gerakan memutar. "Harus kutekankan padamu bahwa aku bukan pedophil!"

"Aghhh!"

Gaara terperanjat kaget, terbelalak lebar reflek mendongkakkan kepala secara spontan keatas menantap langit-langit ruangan begitu ujung kedua ibu jari Utakata menekan masing-masing puting dada hingga sedikit tenggelam. "Dari segelintir manusia yang berada disekitar hidupku, tak sedikit pun aku pedulikan baik pun itu Itachi maupun rekan-rekan kantor. Tetapi saat bertemu denganmu, jangankan bersikap tak peduli. Memalingkan wajah darimu aku **tidak bisa**!" Kedua ibu jari tangan Utakata yang menenggelamkan puting dada Gaara mulai bergerak perlahan, membenangkan puting dada dengan gerakan memutar seperti arah jarum jam secara seirama. "Mendengar suaramu, mengingat namamu, memandang wajahmu sudah membuatku gila! Aku bahkan tak bisa mengerti mengapa tubuhku bereaksi seperti ini hanya karena dirimu."

"Nggh! Nnh!" Gaara memejamkan mata erat, mengeratkan bibirnya menahan desahan. Tetapi kekuatannya untuk menahan desahan tersebut tak berarti sebab rintihan tertahan yang mengalun tetap keluar tanpa bisa ia kontrol.

"Aku tahu, tanpa mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain guna dijadikan sebagai perbandingan objektif atas rasa yang kurasakan padamu. Aku sudah menemukan jawaban." Usai menenggelamkan puting dada sembari memutarinya seperti arah jarum jam, kedua jemari Utakata memilin dada Gaara. Menarik-narik puting kecil tersebut secara bersamaan. "Hanya kau yang mampu membuatku seperti ini. Pikiranku, tubuhku, hatiku tiada henti-hentinya menyeru namamu." Mengarahkan bibir mendekati puting dada. Utakata mengusap sejenak bagian tengah puting tersebut yang kini telah merekah, mengeluarkan garis-garis putih disekitaran lingkaran kecil puting dada. "Apakah kau telah tahu apa artinya itu, hn?"

"Enggh! B..Berengsek! Lepaskan tanganmu dari-" mata Gaara untuk kesekian kali terbelalak lebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat langsung menyergap keseluruhan puting dada kiri Gaara. "AHH!"

"Kenapa?" Disela-sela mengulum puting dada Gaara, Utakata melirikan kedua mata menatap wajah bocah berkulit putih itu. "Terlalu menikmati sentuhan ku hingga tidak bisa berbicara, hm?"

Meliukan tubuh kekiri dan kekanan ingin melepaskan mulut Utakata yang sedang mengulum puting dada, usaha Gaara berbuah kesia-siaan belaka sebab kedua tangan Utakata kini beralih menahan tubuh Gaara agar berhenti bergerak. "Ber-Berhenti berengsek! Pedophil gila! Maniak porno! Dasar gay!"

Sudut mata Utakata mengerling tatapan keji dari Gaara. "Lihat dan ingatlah bagaimana aku memanja dadamu." Mengarahkan kedua tangan memegangi pipi Gaara, Utakata sengaja menegakan kepala Gaara supaya bisa melihat secara langsung ujung lidah Utakata yang kini telah bermain memutari koin puting dada milik Gaara.

"Ngghh! Anhh!"

Mendengar desahan Gaara dengan mata melotot tajam disertai semburat tipis menjalar samar dipipi, Utakata mengarahkan bagian bawah lidahnya yang lembut menyentuh puting dada, bergerak kekiri dan kekanan pada tengah-tengah puting dada. "Kau lebih suka yang mana? Yang tadi? Atau yang ini?" Lidah bagian atas yang bertekstur kasar menyapu permukaan tengah-tengah dada Gaara, menggesekan titik-titik kecil pada bagian lidah dengan gerakan menekan sembari mengesekan kekiri dan kekanan. "Atau kau lebih suka aku melakukan ini?"

"AHH!"

Memasukan puting dada Gaara kedalam mulut, tangan kanan Utakata yang tak lagi menahan tubuh Gaara bergerak, mengamit daging dada sebelah kanan yang sedang ia hisap agar puting dada Gaara terangkat, tak lagi datar hingga puting dada tersebut memenuhi mulut Utakata. Tangan kiri Utakata pun tak ketinggalan, bergerak menuju kearah dada kiri yang kini ia cengkram, menarik-narik pelan daging dada hingga puting tersebut terlihat menggiurkan karena menyemul naik. Puas dengan dada kanan, Utakata pun beralih pada dada kiri dengan dada kanan yang basah oleh saliva secara bergantian ia tarik, mencubit, serta memilin puting dada.

"Homo! Paman homo-nggh! Berhenti! Aku bilang berhen-nghh-ti!"

Merasa sempit pada bagian tengah selangkahan tertutupi celana kantun, masih memilin dada serta menghisap, mengemut, juga menjilat puting dada Gaara. Posisi tubuh bagian bawah Utakata yang menindih kaki Gaara naik perlahan sedikit demi sedikit hingga bagian tengah selangkangan Gaara yang juga terbangun sendari tadi Utakata dempetkan. Menekan-nekan batang penis miliknya yang keras dengan membenturkan penis Gaara.

"Nggh!" Menahan serangan Utakata dibagian dadanya, Gaara mengedarkan pandangan. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang keras bak batang pohon menekan-nekan penisnya masih tertutupi celana. "Dasar maniak porno! Homo mesum, menyingkir dari tubuhku! Ini menjijikan! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menggesekan milikmu kepadaku!" Suara desahan Gaara lenyap, berganti menjadi lengkingan kencang. Memprotes aksi Utakata yang saling menekan-nekan penis masing-masing.

Berganti dari aksi gesek-menggesek dan juga menekan penisnya. Utakata berhenti sejenak sembari membuka resleting celana, menurunkan sedikit celana katun berserta underwere. Menampakkan miliknya yang kini teracung kokoh, tegah, dan juga keras. "Mau mencobanya seperti ini?"

"Tidak-" Gaara memberontak kecil, memandang horor saat Utakata menganggkat pinggulnya melepaskan celana seragam dan juga underwere hingga terlepas sempurna. "Berhenti! Aku tidak tertarik mencobanya paman homo!"

Tak lagi menatap kearah Gaara dan juga melanjutkan aksi kedua tangan memanja puting dada, Utakata yang terpesona oleh benda yang teracung tegak dihadapannya serasa berada didunia milik sendiri, mengabaikan teriakan protes Gaara memilih mengkhayalkan hal-hal kotor dipikiran saat mendapati penis Gaara mengeluarkan cairan bening dengan kepala penis telah berwarna merah muda. Fantastis~

Tak sabar ingin mencicipi penis Gaara, Utakata pun memposisikan penis miliknya berhadapan langsung dengan penis Gaara. Sama-sama teracung kokoh, memperlihatkan kilat mata puncak penis yang berjarak kurang dari dua senti meter. Sentuh... Perlahan-lahan, Utakata menyentuh kepala penis Gaara. Menyapa kepala penisnya dengan milik Gaara mempertemukan lubang kecil saluran pipis seperti _ciuman_ menempel. "Shhhh!" Utakata mendesis tajam, memejamkan kedua mata merasakan dengan jelas cairan hangat, basah dan terus keluar dari lubang kecil menyetuh kepala penis miliknya. Bagaikan tersengat, Utakata mendiamkan sejenak penisnya, meresapi kepala penis mereka berdua yang bertekstur bergelombang dengan lubang kecil ditengah-tengah kepala penis.

Satu kata yang Gaara rasakan saat ini. Aneh... Benar-benar aneh. Sensasi dari kulit permukaan kepala penis terasa hangat, basah juga begitu menyenangkan. Sorot mata Gaara berubah sendu, terlebih ketika Utakata mulai menggerakan penisnya. Perlahan demi perlahan, namun diwaktu bersamaan pergerakan Utakata semakin cepat. Menabrakan kepala penisnya dengan kepala penis Gaara brutal. Ingin merasakan lebih sensasi dari pertemuan lubang kecil saluran pipis yang sekarang _berciuman sadis_. "Nghh! Nggh! Anhh! Nnn!" Desahan Gaara terdengar seiraman dengan tunggangan Utakata yang mempompa penis masing-masing. Memanju-mundurkan pinggul semakin cepat dan cepat, serangan kepala penis Utakata tak lagi fokus. Semula teratur menabrakan kepala penis Gaara, tetapi berjalannya waktu serangan Utakata yang brutal tak terkendali lagi, membentur batang penis Gaara. Menusukan kepala penis pada permukaan hangat batang penis Gaara yang kemudian pergesekan masing-masing batang penis tak terhindarkan. Selayaknya beradu _pedang_, batang penis kedua insan itu terus bergesekan. Merasakan kulit penis bertekstur kasar milik masing-masing seraya memejamkan kedua mata.

"Baru mencoba penismu saja, aku merasa dahsyat! Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Gaara~" berbicara kotor bukan hal tabu bagi Utakata. Bahkan menurut Gaara, laki-laki itu telah mempunyai trademark tersendiri selain wajahnya yang serupa tembok china. Dalam waktu singkat, Gaara telah mempunyai banyak _kesan_ pada laki-laki itu.

"Nghh! Ngnn! Berhen-ti... Nghh!"

Disela-sela menghujam penisnya dengan penis Utakata, Gaara bisa merasakan arah serangan Utakata kini berganti lagi. Tak bergesekan pada batang penis, kedua bola yang berukuran sedang tak luput dari hujaman serangan Utakata. Tusuk.. Tusuk.. Dan tusuk...

Kedua bola kembar miliknya yang lembut, bertekstur seperti puding _agar-agar_ ditusuk menggunakan kepala penis. Jelas Gaara merasakan rasa linu juga sakit, tetapi hal tersebut tak sebanding dengan perasaan aneh yang bisa menerbangkannya keawang-awang. Pergesekan kepala penis, tekstur kasar serta lubang kecil yang terasa menyapa testisnya, dalam beberapa kali sodokan...

'SLURPPP!'

"AHHHH!"

Cairan putih keluar dengan kencang. Lima kali tembakan cepat, sperma yang dikeluarkan Gaara sangat banyak. Membasahi penis, selangkangan, perut, bahkan cipratan sperma pun mengenai wajah Utakata. Gaara memandang sayu Utakata, tak mengira sepanjang hidupnya selama 13 tahun. Ia yang dua malam lalu mimpi basah berhubungan badan bersama Miyabi kini mengerluarkan kembali spermanya. Bila didalam mimpi Gaara mengeluarkan sperma pada milik Miyabi, maka kini realita yang harus ia terima, ia mengalami orgasme akibat serangan Utakata. Om-om pedophil yang ia cap sebagai manusia homo maniak komik porno.

"Sial..."

Utakata mendesis tajam seraya menyipitkan pandangan mata memandang Gaara. Terdesak oleh suatu keadaan yang tak memungkinkan, sungguh sangat mengesalkan. Utakata tak bisa memilih pilihan lain sebab ia sendiri sudah berada diambang batas. Tersulut oleh gairah yang tak bendung hingga mengharuskan ia mengambil jalan pintas untuk mengakhirinya. Apa boleh buat, kondisi sudah tak memungkinkan lagi untuk menahan lebih lama. Tanpa menunggu lama, sperma Gaara yang melekat disekitaran selangkahan dan juga perut Utakata lumuri keseluruh jemari tangan kanan. Gaara memandang horor melihat Utakata melebarkan kedua kakinya setelah melumuri jari dengan sperma miliknya. _'Menjijikan! Hal apa lagi yang akan om-om mesum ini lakukan padaku!'_

"Hei! Paman homo-"

_'Thrust!'_

Mata jade Gaara membelalak lebar, merasakan sesuatu yang asing menembus pertahanan anusnya. Masih terkejut menerima keberadaan benda asing tersebut, Gaara yang tak sadar bila kini Utakata membungkukkan tubuh mendekati bagian tengah selangkangannya. Menjerit tertahan merasakan lidah kasar Utakata menyapu lendir putih menyelimuti batang penis. Serius! Gaara tak mampu berpikir apapun selain meratapi tingkah gila Utakata. Bagaimana mungkin ia dengan tenangnya menjilati bagian privasi Gaara tanpa merasa jijik? Sedangkan Gaara sendiri melihat pemandangan itu terasa mual. Tak bisa membayangkan rasa dari spermanya sendiri yang kini dijilat nikmat oleh Utakata. Uggh!

"Paman homo gila!"

Gaara menggerakan pinggulnya kesana kemari, berusaha keras ingin melepaskan penisnya yang sedang dikulum Utakata. Tak mau melihat aktivitas Utakata sedang menjilati penisnya memang tepat, tetapi jika ia berdiam diri memejamkan kedua mata saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh berasal dari penisnya sendiri, bagaikan terjatuh dalam lubang yang digali Utakata mungkin pribahasa itu sangat tepat untuk Gaara. Pasalnya ketika memejamkan kedua mata, perasaan aneh yang tercipta dari jilatan serta hisapan lidah Utakata membuat tubuh Gaara terasa panas. Seperti ada yang menggeliti dasar perutnya hingga ia tak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan precum. Pusing, panas, jantung berdegup kencang. Tanpa disadari Gaara, sesungguhnya remaja itu telah terbuai oleh kenikmatan yang Utakata berikan. Dimana begitu lidah kasar Utakata menyapu sisa-sisa sperma, tekstur kasar, hangat serta basah dari lidah lelaki itu begitu terasa dikulit penis Gaara. Saat lidah dibagian dalam membelit batang penis, Gaara reflek mendongkakan wajah keatas. Tak kuasa menahan geli dari rasa lembut dan juga urat-urat setipis benang menjalar di bagian dalam lidah Utakata bermain liar pada batang penis. Seakan lupa akan perlawanan dikerahkannya sebagai tanda penolakan, kini remaja SMP itu malah menggerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan saat Utakata memasukan keseluruhan batang penis. Menaik-turunkan kepala memenuhi rongga mulut yang hangat dengan batang penis Gaara. "Nghh~ nhhh~ ngnn~"

Disaat yang bersamaan, Utakata pun memasukan jari kedua. Memutari kedua jari dalam dinding anus yang hangat, ketat juga memiliki permukaan bergelombang didalamnya. Sempurna! Membayangkan kedua jarinya kehisap dengan kuat oleh dinding anus Gaara, Utakata pun segera membentuk gerakan menggunting pada kedua jari, meraba-raba permukaan anus dengan jari telunjuk seperti mencoleknya. Pinggiran keriput pada lubang anus telah sedikit melebar, memberi akses satu jari lagi untuk masuk agar lebih melebar, mempermudahkan penisnya yang telah _membengkak_ dapat masuk tanpa hambatan.

_Tusuk!_

Memasukan jari ketiga, Gaara berjengit kaget merasakan sesuatu hendak memaksa lubang keriputnya untuk melebar. "Paman gila! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Terbiasa akan makian Gaara, Utakata mempercepat pergerakan kepalanya yang masuk mundur menghisap penis Gaara. Gaara merebahkan kepala yang semua terangkat, menutupi kedua mata dengan tangan terikat ikat pinggang seraya menggumam perlahan. "Engg! Nnh! Annhh!" Lidah kasar Utakata, deretan gigi yang menyapa kulit penis, serta bagian atas rongga mulut yang bergelombang, Gaara bisa merasakan semuanya. Bagaimana bentuk deretan gigi Utakata, tekstur rongga atas Utakata memiliki enam buah titik bergelombang, serta pori-pori yang terdapat di pangkal lidah ketika mengenai kepala penis Gaara. Dibandingkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada bagian anus, permainan lidah Utakata mampu menggeser semua rasa sakit itu, terlebih kedua testis miliknya dimainkan jemari tangan kanan Utakata serasa menerbangkan Gaara keawang-awang.

'SLRUUUPH!'

Untuk kedua kali, Gaara mengalami orgasme hebat. Keluar dalam beberapa kali tembakan dahsyat yang harus Gaara akui ia sedikit merasa kasihan dengan Utakata yang langsung meneguk caiarannya. Walau belum pernah mencoba rasa 'sperma' namun Gaara yakin rasanya pasti tidak enak sekali.

Menenteng batang penis miliknya yang teracung sempurna, penis Utakata mendekati lubang anus Gaara. Menggesekan kepala penis dari atas kebawah dengan sensual mengikuti alur belahan pantatnya. Naik-turun-naik-turun, Gaara bisa merasakan pola kepala penis Utakata yang menyapa lubang keriputnya sebab ketika menaik turunkan kepala penis bermaksud merangsang otot-otot anus Gaara, Utakata sengaja menekan sedikit lubang anus Gaara diantara selingan menaik-turunkan kepala penis.

_'THRUST!'_

Tanpa aba-aba atau memberi peringatan kepada Gaara terlebih dahulu, Utakata lekas melesakan penis menerobos dinding pertahanan anus Gaara yang hanya melebar dua senti. "ARGGH!" Gaara membelalak lebar, mengadahkan kepala menatap langit-langit ruangan seraya berteriak. Menyeru rasa sakit akibat lubang anus yang terbuka secara paksa.

"Senang mendengarnya." Senyuman tipis terukir diwajah Utakata, segera setelah menusukan penis dengan satu kali hujaman kuat, tusukan kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya kembali bergulir. Menghujam lubang anus Gaara agar lebih lebar, lebar, dan juga membiasakan Gaara tentunya akan keberadaan milik Utakata. Merintih kencang menyeruakan rasa sakit, Gaara melotot benci kearah Utakata. Benar-benar tak terima Utakata tanpa permisi malah menghujam penisnya secara kasar dilubang anus.

"Be-Berengsek! La-kukan dengan be-benar!" Protes Gaara tak menurunkan kadar intensitas tatapan benci ia arahkan pada Utakata.

Menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat, Utakata yang diliputi rasa penasaran mencoba segala titik yang ada didalam anus Gaara mengarahkan kepala penis segala arah. "Kau tidak pernah meminta ku untuk melakukannya dengan _gentle_."

Gaara mengutuk Utakata dalam sumpah serapah, merintih dalam diam seraya mengigiti ikat pinggang Utakata dililitkan pada pergelangan tangan. Pelampiasaan untuk menahan rasa sakit, sekaligus mengeluarkan perasaan kesal pada laki-laki bersurai raven itu. Gaara sangat mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Utakata, jika Gaara sampai meminta Utakata untuk berlaku lebih lembut lagi ketika Utakata sedang melepaskan nafsu bejatnya, hal itu sama saja memaksa Gaara secara tidak langsung mengemis pada Utakata, mengakui bahwa ia menyukai persetubuhan yang dilakukan laki-laki dewasa ini. _'Terkutuk kau Utakata!'_

"Nghh! Nnh! Nngg!" Sekuat apapun keinginan Gaara meredam desahannya, tetap saja desahan itu terus keluar. Utakata sialan telah melakoni permainan baru, penis yang ia hujam pada anus Gaara telah berganti peran, berpencar tak lagi berfokus pada titik bocah laki-laki itu. Kepala penis Utakata kini mengincar dinding-dinding anus Gaara, melesakan penisnya dengan kuat di otot-otot dinding yang bergelombang, namun juga lembut bertekstur seperti telur ikan terbang atau tobiko. Melebarkan kedua kaki Gaara, Utakata semakin menjadi-jadi. Menghujam penisnya dalam tusukan cepat. Ketika menarik penisnya hingga mencapai batas kepala penis yang masih tertanam, Utakata kembali menusukan penis secara keseluruhan sembari melebarkan celah lubang anus, berniat memasukan sebelah bola kembar yang mengantung dibawah penis. Nampaknya pikiran Utakata telah benar-benar keruh, terbuai akan kenikamatan dinding anus Gaara hingga ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Jelas sekali testis yang menggantung miliknya tak bisa masuk kedalam lubang anus Gaara.

"Nghhh!"

Mendesah kasar, dinding anus Gaara seketika mengetat. Menjepit erat batang penis Utakata serasa ingin _memipihkan_ penis lelaki tersebut. Tidak hanya menjepir erat batang penis Utakata, dinding anus Gaara pun berdetak dengan kencang, berkedut hebat seperti detak jantung seiringkan remasan bak meremas pakaian dari dinding anus Gaara. Jika sebelumnya dinding anus Gaara serasa ingin memimpihkan milik Utakata, maka serangan kedua dinding anus Gaara melancarkan aksi meremas dan juga melilit disaat bersamaan. Membuat Utakata kewalahan, tetapi senyum puas terpampang diwajahnya. "Luar biasa..."

"Nghh! Nnh! Ahhh! Anggh!" Mengalihkan wajah kekiri dan kekanan menahan rasa sakit sekaligus rasa nikmat yang tak mampu Gaara pungkiri karena telah terbiasa dengan keberadaan penis Utakata. _Terjatuh_ lebih dalam akan kepuasaan Utakata beri, desahan Gaara menggelora seantero ruangan tanpa peduli lagi bila kini ia berada didalam kawasan sekolah. "Nhh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Urat-urat sebesar kapel selang minuman ukuran kecil menjalar, memenuhi dinding-dinding anus dimana penis Utakata yang sedang mempompa kenikmatan berada. Utakata bisa merasakan dengan jelas, urat-urat tersebut seperti membungkus penisnya. Membuat Utakata berkerja lebih keras menusukan penisnya disaat dinding anus semakin mengetat kuat serasa ingin meremukan penis Utakata.

"Rileks sedikit... Kau ingin menghancurkan milikku, hn?"

Bukannya menimpali pernyataan Utakata, Gaara malah mendongkakkan wajah merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri dari cairan precum Utakata mengalir kedalam anusnya yang semakin menyempit, ditambah sensasi-sensasi dari kulit penis yang terasa hangat, penuh, dan juga menyenangkan.

"Ahhhhhh~"

'GLUP!'

Utakata menelan ludahnya cepat, mempercepat tempo gerakan pada satu titik yang tak sengaja ia hujam dengan kepala penis. Sweetspot pada prostat Gaara telah ditemukan, mendengar suara desahan Gaara yang sanggup membuat bulu kuduk Utakata berdiri tegak. Utakata dengan gigih terus menggempur titik terdalam Gaara. Lebih brutal, kasar, bahkan bunyi kecipak pergesekan dinding anus yang terlumuri cairan precum Utakata mengisi keramaian desahan Gaara.

"Ahh!" Terperanjat kaget menerima genjotan Utakata yang semakin cepat, Gaara mengangkat kepalanya sedikit walau sedikit kesusahan. "Ka-Kau ahh! Ber-detak? Ahh!"

Jika bukan karena sedang fokus mengejar kenikmataan. Mungkin Utakata akan benar-benar berhenti menghujam penis miliknya dilubang anus Gaara begitu mendengar ucapan bocah itu. Menurunkan kadar serangannya tak secepat beberapa detik lalu, Utakata beralih menatap Gaara. "Ya. Kau merasakannya?

Melesakan kepala diatas lantai ruangan, Gaara tersendat-sendat menjawab pertanyaan Utakata. "Ahh! Nghh- sa..ngat tera..sa -ahh!"

**'Damn!'**

Bagai tersulut kobaran api, Utakata lekas menciumi Gaara. Memasukan lidah miliknya kedalam rongga mulut Gaara yang telah meninggalkan jejak saliva dibawah dagu, membawa bocah SMP itu kedalam ciuman panas dimana hanya ada pergulatan lidah saja serta hisapan-hisapan _tamak_ dari belahan bibir Utakata. Penis Utakata yang berdetak kuat didalam liang Gaara menimbulkan urat-urat panjang disekitaran batang penis, bergesekan dengan dinding anus Gaara yang juga turut berdenyut kuat. Dalam beberapa kali sodokan...

'SLRUPPH!'

Gaara menyemburkan sperma untuk ketiga kali bersamaan dengan sperma Utakata memenuhi liang anus Gaara karena terdesak oleh himpitan dan libido yang menanjak naik melihat ekpresi menggiurkan Gaara.

"AHHH~"

Gaara mendesah panjang, merasakan cairan hangat dari sperma Utakata mengenai titik prostat Gaara. Hangat, lengket, dan juga posisi yang pas saat menyemprotkan sperma mengirimkan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang serasa membawa Gaara terbang ke nirwana indah.

Melepaskan penis dari dalam lubang anus Gaara, sperma kental nan lengket menyembur keluar dari lubang anus Gaara yang mengecil dengan sendirinya pasca keluarnya penis Utakata. Menghirup nafas yang memburu sesaat setelah klimaks, Utakata melepaskan jas hitam yang ia kenakan seraya mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam saku jas. Mengetahui jas miliknya telah kotor akibat sperma Gaara, Utakata seakan tak berniat membersihkan jas tersebut. Malah laki-laki itu lebih memilih membersihkan tubuh bagian bawah Gaara menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Gaara menyipitkan mata, beranjak berdiri seraya merebut sapu tangan Utakata dengan kasar. Melihat raut datar terpeta wajah Utakata tanpa menyiratkan secuil emosi ketika melakukan pengakuan, Gaara mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak mau. Kau homo!"

Masih tak menyiratkan raut wajah berarti, Utakata menatap Gaara dengan sorot mata memancarkan keyakinan. "Aku tidak homo."

"Kau homo!" Ucap Gaara tak mau kalah. Merasa marah mendengar Utakata mengelak dari kenyataan padahal realita menggambarkan demikian. Jika ia homo, dia tidak mungkin mengejar Gaara. Bahkan sampai-sampai menggagahi bocah itu. "Aku tidak suka homo, aku suka wanita!"

"Aku bukan homo." Balas Utakata santai. "Homo hanya untuk didefinisikan bagi pria-pria yang menyukai pria namun tak menutup kemungkinan untuk menyukai pria lain juga. Sedangkan aku? Aku berbeda. Hanya terfokus pada satu orang. Dan orang itu tak lain adalah kau."

Gaara melotot garang menatap tajam Utakata. _'What the hell!'_

"Kau tidak bisa _lari_." Sebut Utakata tajam, mengerlingkan sudut mata mengunci pandangan mata Gaara. "Berapa kali pun kau memberi jawaban yang sama, aku tidak pernah akan berhenti. Terus mengejarmu sampai kau menyerah lalu _menerima_ ku."

Entah karena terbawa suasana atau memang realita menggambarkannya demikian. Gaara yakin, senyuman iblis terukir diwajah Utakata menunjukan dengan jelas bila laki-laki itu tidak main-main dalam perkataannya.

.

.

.

Riuh suara tepuk gemuruh suara roda kursi yang berderit, menggesek lantai marmer sebuah ruang rapat berkapasitas besar terdengar. Disusul derap langkah kaki orang-orang mengenakan stelan jas lengkap berduyun-duyun keluar dari ruang rapat secara bersama-sama. Mempersilahkan para petinggi perusahaan berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar ruangan rapat, Itachi yang beranjak dari kursi didudukinya selama satu setengah jam lalu turut melangkahkan kaki hendak keluar setelah memastikan petinggi perusahaan tak lagi terlihat dipandangan mata. Baru melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar, Itachi segera berhenti begitu melihat sosok laki-laki masih duduk dideretan kursi rapat berkutat pada laptop dihadapannya. Hampir lima bulan Utakata sering keluar dari kantor pada saat jam kerja, tak mengerjakan perkerjaan kantor secara maksimal hingga hampir dipecat president direktur, Uchiha Fugaku. Dua minggu lalu, Utakata menunjukan perubahan yang berarti, tak lagi keluar dari kantor pada jam kerja. Dan tugas-tugas kantor pun dikerjakan secara cepat sebelum mencapai tenggat _deadline_.

"Rapat sudah selesai Utakata, kau tidak keluar?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ada perkerjaan penting yang harus ku selesaikan."

Mendengar jawaban Utakata, Itachi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari ruang rapat. Utakata telah kembali seperti semula, mengabaikan sekelilingnya karena memilih memprioritaskan perkerjaan terlebih dahulu. Begitu menuntup pintu ruang rapat, Utakata segera meraih ponsel miliknya, menekan beberapa tombol kemudian mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga.

"Malam ini kau menginap diapartemenku."

Sesaat setelah mendengar suara Utakata, sosok disebrang telepon pun menggumam pelan. _**"Oke. Kebetulan aku sedang bertengkar dengan Temari hari ini."**_

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu dirumah."

Melepaskan ponsel ditelinga, Utakata pun menekan tombol merah pada layar touchsreen ponsel. Memasukan kembali ponsel kedalam saku celana, Utakata beralih ke laptop yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Menggarahkan kursor mouse, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu me_minize_ program yang dibahas pada saat rapat tadi hingga sebuah aplikasi _mozila firefox_ menampakan situs komik online dimana dua orang pria bergulat diatas meja dapur. Sex toy electric, borgol, tali belenggu, cambuk, terlihat menempel ditubuh si pria yang kini menungging diatas meja.

"Posisi ini, mungkin pas."

Utakata memang telah kembali menjadi maniak peraturan, berwajah kaku juga irit bicara. Namun tidak diketahui banyak orang, selain maniak peraturan Utakata juga merupakan seorang yang maniak terhadap segala hal berbau...

**Rei Gaara**.

.

.

.

The End...

Author Note: ampunnnnnnnn tazzzzzzzz. G sesuai keinginan. Bahkan ini lebih guajeeeeeeeee. Aaaaaaaaaaaa #kabur


End file.
